La Ira del Dios Fantasma
by Max player123
Summary: Danny debe enfrentar a un nuevo y poderoso enemigo , el dios de los fantasmas quien es el creador de la zona fantasma y mientras tanto debe luchar en el mundo de un joven universitario y con problemas de relación
1. El Primer Día en la Universidad

**El Primer Día de Universidad**

Han pasado 3 años desde el " Planeta Phantom " Danny le pidió a reloj volver en el tiempo para que su identidad quede en incógnito , a pesar de eso sus amigos Tucker y Sam sabían la verdad , pero el verano había terminado y el primer día de la universidad de Amity Park mientras que un auto clase media estacionaba mientras que de ella bajaba un joven de 17 años con camisa blanca y pantalones azules , sus cabello negro y ojos azules mostraban un poco de nervios a su primer día donde vio en las escaleras a un chico afroamericano de gorra roja y lentes junto a una chica gótica de falda negra y ojos moradas mientras que ella comía un chocolate — Danny — Sam se alerta mientras tragaba el dulce — Por fin llegas —

— Lo siento Tucker pero había mucho que hacer anoche y no pude dormir — El se sienta mientras que su novia lo abraza con delicadeza — Aunque me agrada estar contigo ahora Sam — Los dos se dan un suave beso mientras que Tucker miraba su I pad — Es increíble que dejaras tu PAD por un I-Pad —

— Oye la tecnología avanza — El escribe mientras que Danny y Sam se besaban — Por cierto ¿ Que hay de la estatua que te hice ? —

— Olvida la estatua — La campana suena mientras los tres veían sus salones eran exactamente iguale — Solo dos años mas y podre entrenarme para ser astronauta —

— Danny ¿ aun quieres ser astronauta ? ¿ Por que no eliges una carrera favorable ? — Sam toma un libro de sugerencias mientras que lo abría — Mira esto , abogado , doctor ... Veterinario — Los dos miran a la gótica quien baja el libro — Ok vamos a clases — Las primeras materias parecían tan aburrida y ahí estaba Valeri la cazadora y amiga de Danny , al inicio parecía tan lejana la idea de ser su novio pero ahora solo hay una buena amistad ... Considerando que ella creía que el era lindo — ¿ Danny ? —

— Lo siento es que me quede pensando — Las horas se hacían eternas mientras que Sam le apretaba la mano por debajo mientras que Danny le sonreía

— ¿ Sr Fenton ? ¿ Puedo preguntar por que esta colgado en las nubes ? — El profesor se acerca , su chaqueta común de color café y barba blanca resaltaba su pipa de negro que estaba encendida con un poco de humo saliendo de ella — A decir verdad , esta bien que esto sea un estudia extenuante sobre la fisonomía de las plantas pero ...—

— Lo siento Sr Evans es que no dormí anoche —

— Escucha muchacho , esto es una universidad y son todos jóvenes responsables , si tienes sueño vete a tomar un café de la maquina por que no hay problema —

— ¿ Lo dice usted enserio ? —

— Esto es una universidad muchacho — Danny toma su cartera y se dirige a la maquina pero su aliento fantasma y mira para todos lados

— Soy el fantasma de las cajas —

— Si si , ya se quien eres ... Me transformare — Sam sale a los pasillo para ver a Danny volverse humano — El fantasma de las cajas —

— Danny no puedes seguir así — Ella saca un paño y le limpia el sudor — Pero descuida , puedes venir a estudiar a mi casa cuando quieras ... No creo que a mis padres les moleste —

— Claro Sam — Ella entra al baño de mujeres mientra que el de cabellera negra toma su café y regresa a clases para ver que Tucker trataba de cortejar a una chica pero lo abofetea y Danny comienza a reírse — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Su examen integral Sr Fenton — Danny toma el de Sam mientras que el resolvía menos la sección de matemáticas , cuando ve llegar Sam con un paño en su mano — Srta Manson ese examen también es tuyo —

— ¿ Desorden de energía mística de nuevo ? —

— No quiero hablar de eso — La chica gótica agacha la cabeza — Es increíble que a pesar de ser Wich no pueda detener... Pues mis asuntos femeninos —

— Lo se y a Tecno lo revotaron las chicas — El examen había terminado y se encaminaban a comer afuera mientras que Sam cargaba su ensalada y un paño — Sam si hay algo que quieras decirme dímelo por favor — Ella solo agacha la cabeza mientras que Danny le colocaba sus brazos — Sam... —

— Danny desde que me encontré con el libro de la princesa hechicera mis poderes están saliendo un poquito de control —

— Yo tengo suerte por que mi traje esta mejorado para el combate contra los fantasmas —

— Chicos les agradezco mucho su ayuda pero es un poco peligroso para ustedes — Danny le da una mordida a su emparedado — A decir verdad cuando Sam se transformo en Bruja ...—

— Ajam ... Wicca —

— Esta bien esta bien , en " Wicca " me di cuenta que me podía servir ... y luego tu te robaste el traje de mi papá y te transformaste en " Tecno " —

— Si pero yo puedo usar mi traje cuando quiero y no tengo " Problemas femeninos " — Sam usa sus poderes para hacer caer una manzana de un árbol en la cabeza del de anteojos — Sabes estas abusando de tus poderes —

— No es necesario que se lo digas a todos Tucker — Sam hunde su cabeza en sus brazos mientras que Danny le acariciaba la cabeza — No es fácil tener poderes mágicos y seguir siendo una mujer —

— Sam , dime que pasa — El chico fantasma le hace seña a Tucker y este se va mientras que ella levantaba la cabeza — Ahora si Sam estamos solos puedes decirme que pasa —

— Pues veras , hace dos años que tengo mis poderes y pues me cuesta controlarlos — Danny escuchaba atentamente lo que decía — Y pues hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto — Sam toma la mano de Danny mientras que el la apretaba con suma calidez — Danny quiero que lo nuestro pase a mas de los besos y abrazos —

— ¿ Te refieres a... ? —

— Danny ya no somos niños , somos ya mayores que quizás necesitemos hacer algo mas ... — Ella se acerca con cautela mientras el de pelaje negro entendía a lo que se refería — ¿ Quieres intentarlo ? —

— Pues yo ... — El aliento fantasma de Danny se activa para ver unos caballeros de armadura negra armado con espadas llameantes verdes — _Gracias a los fantasmas_ — Todos salen corriendo y Danny se transforma y sale para ver a los tres cabalero , uno tenia una gema en el casco de color rojo , el segundo de color verde y el tercero de color azul — ¿ Quienes son ustedes ? —

— Somos los mensajeros de nuestro amo Anuzhar el dios fantasma — El fantasma de ojos verdes estaba confundido con los caballeros fantasmas — Y nuestro decreto es ... ¡ Destruirte ! — Los caballeros sacan sus espadas pero este se vuelve intangible para evitar el corte pero unas enredaderas salen del suelo atrapando a los caballos — Una bruja ¡ acaben con ella en nombre de nuestro señor ! —

— ¡ Que no soy una bruja , soy una Wicca ! — Los caballeros se echan a reir mientras que los cabellos de San se vuelven morados , en sus ojos era una especie de antifaz y su vestimenta era un vestido corto color negro que solo era sujeto por su cuerpo , sus uñas verdes hacían llamear una especie de fuego místico verde azulado para el control de la magia — Ahora veamos de que ríen — La Wicca levanta trozos de roca para lanzarla a los caballeros pero el del ojos rojo las parte con su espada para que un rayo proveniente de una pistola lo derribe de su caballo , un joven con traje de robot y un casco que no dejaba ver su rostro — ¿ Tecno ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— No me voy a perder la diversion — Los caballeros ven a los tres guerreros y estos desaparecen — Amm ¿ me perdí de algo ? — Danny vuelve a su forma normal , Sam se envuelve llamas y se transforma a su ropa normal y Tucker compacta su traje en su mochila — Amigo ¿ quienes eran esos tipos ? —

— No tengo idea , decían ser los mensajeros de Anuzhar — Sam estaba cruzada de brazos — A decir verdad Amity Park se volverá zona de batalla ... Otra vez —

— Ajam , Danny ¿ podríamos volver a nuestros " asuntos " ? — Ella toma a Danny quien escucha el timbre de las siguientes clases , el desaparece dejando a la hechicera sola de nuevo — Si mejor corre Fenton — Sam camina a clases mientras que la tarde terminaba las clases , Danny sube a su auto y lleva a Sam a su casa y ella permanecía de brazos cruzados — No digas nada solo conduce —

— Sam lo siento , esto de ser héroes es un poco difícil , creí que lo entenderías — El chico fantasma vuelve intangible el auto y traspasa a otro mas adelantes

— No hagas eso —

— Lo siento — El de ojos azules ve a lo lejos un puesto de helados — Oye si vamos por un helado , eso siempre te anima y es mas solos tu y yo —

— Danny deja de fingir que me escuchas — Sam estaba molesta mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos — ¿ Que piensas de lo que te dije ? —

— Descuida , tengo una idea para el sábado — Ella sonríe mientras sus ojos se volvían morado como antes — Por suerte encontré un buen lugar para cenar — Al llegar a su casa ve sus maletas empacadas y ve a su padre con su nuevo invento en manos — Ammm ¿ Papá ? —

— Mira esto Danny , son cadenas atrapa fantasmas — Unas cadenas con fibra de ectoplasma — Son cadenas que los fantasmas no pueden romper — El caza fantasma ve a su hijo preocupado — ¿ Que pasa Danny ? ¿ Es tu novia ? —

— Si es que Sam me pidió ... Pasar noches con ella —

— Ah hijo es un paso para convertirse en hombre — Jack se pone a pensar y saca sus cadenas — Oh es acaso que tu novia esta contaminada con alguna ansiedad fantasma y por eso actúa así — El padre del héroe sale corriendo en sus cadenas en mano mientras que Danny miraba las maleta para recibir una llamada de su novia — ¿ Sam ? mañana mis cosas serán transportada al dormitorio de la universidad —

— Ya lo se , pedimos el cuarto el mismo día ¿ recuerdas ? —

— Bueno te veré mañana ... duerme bien — La llamada se cuelga mientras que Danny apagaba la luz y miraba un cuadro de sus amigos cuando eran simples adolescentes divirtiendose en un mundo ... de fantasmas

 **Continuara**


	2. El Dios se ha Despertado

**El Dios Se ha Despertado**

Danny despierta en su cuarto mirando el techo , al despertar ve sus maletas , se sienta en la cama mientras que frotaba sus ojos para ver el reloj eran las 06:00 de la mañana y decide empezar a bajar sus maletas mientras que Jazmin estaba en la puerta parada con los brazos cruzados para llevar a Danny a la universidad junto con ella

— Jamas pensé que este día llegaría — Maddie estaba llorando mientras se secaba las lagrimas con los paños de papel Fenton pero Jack cargaba las maletas en el auto — Los voy a extrañar mucho — La madre caza fantasma abraza a los dos mientras lloraba

— Bueno chicos las maletas están en el auto y ya podemos ... Maddie deja a los chicos en paz — Jack trataba de separarlos pero no podía — Vamos cariño los chicos llegaran tarde a clases —

— Saben que pueden venir a casa cuando quieran mis niños — Los chicos Fenton suben al auto y son llevados por sus padres a la universidad — Les deseo lo mejor mis niños —

— Listo chicos ya llegamos ya pueden bajar — El padre baja las maletas mientras que estaban Sam y Tucker esperando a Danny — Ahí esta la chica que te gusta hijo ... ataca muchacho —

El chico fantasma camina con sus maletas hasta donde estaban sus amigos , Sam con tres maletas pequeñas de color morado y la otra negra , Tuck estaba con una maleta roja de ruedas — Hola chicos —

— Danny , supongo que compartiremos cuarto hermano — Los dos chocan las palmas mientras que Danny miraba a Sam con ojos de perrito — Ah entiendo , bueno nos vemos quiero saber si tendré vecinas —

— ¿ Sam ? ¿ Como te sientes ? —

— Bien , solo que aun no paro — Ella echa varios paños a la basura — Solo espero que podamos... — Sam ve el aliento fantasma de Danny — Iré por Tuck — Danny corre detrás del arbusto y sale contra lo que sea para ver una ardilla fantasma

— ¿ Esto es un fantasma ? — Danny se empieza a reír pero la pequeña ardilla le muerde el zapato — Oye ... son nuevos ¿ Por que no vas a jugar por ahí ? — La ardilla se transforma en un ser colosal — ¿ Quieres seguir mordisqueando mi zapato ? — La ardilla lo golpea en la cara y lo lanza contra la pared de la universidad — Creo que no — Danny sale volando mientras atropella al animal pero este lo atrapa con su lengua — Cuando Sam me pedía esta clase de besos , no era lo que tenia en mente — Las raíces salen del suelo y un disco corta la lengua del animal

— Siempre con tus chistes malos — Sam envuelve al fantasma en una enredaderas y lo comienza a estrangular con fuerza — Aun así me temo que tu no perteneces aquí —

— Sam déjalo ya... — La Wicca comenzaba a estrangular pero los poderes de Danny vuelven intangible a Sam mientras que Tucker dispara el agujero portátil para enviar a la criatura a la zona fantasma — ¿ Sam ? ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— No lo se Danny — Los tres se vuelven a transformar mientras que caminaban — Es algo que no quiero que pase en nuestra noche especial —

— ¿ Épocas femeninas ? —

— Y se pone cada vez peor — Los tres se encaminan al salón pero una mano detiene al de ojos azules y lo lanza contra los casilleros — ¡ Danny ! — Los caballeros habían vuelto y con sus espadas tratan de matarlo

— Oigan no se quienes son ustedes pero no dejare ... Bueno ya conocen el resto — Los caballeros lo miran pero se ríen — ¡ Transformación ! — Danny sale volando atropellando al caballero mas poderoso para volverse intangible y salir de la academia mientras que Tucker y Sam se transformaban para pelear contra los caballeros quienes toman sus espadas — Tucker , Sam — Ellos salen disparados afuera con tanta fuerza que los arrastran contra el suelo para levantarse —Vaya si que son muy puntuales —

— Ja ja ja que gracioso — Sam se levanta para ver a los caballeros con sus espadas apuntando a ellos — Oigan — Los tres los esquivan mientras que la hechicera levanta raices y los atrapan , Danny usa sus poderes criogenicos para congelar las armas y Tucker usa uno de sus discos para transportar a los caballeros a la zona fantasma de nuevo — ¿ Como es posible que hayan salir de la zona fantasma ? —

— Ni idea — Las clases empezaban y ellos con sus trajes de héroes — Vamos — En medio de la clase Danny no dejaba de pensar en los caballeros por lo que decide salir a beber un poco de agua y ver que en los pasillos estaba Paulina pero ya no era el de antes solo le interesaba Sam pero por alguna razón sentía como si algo malo llegaría a pasar

 **En la Zona Fantasma**

Vlad Master volaba por la zona fantasma mientras recordaba aquella imagen en el libro , la corona de las almas del dios fantasma con el poder de destruir la zona fantasma y cualquier universo que se le atraviese en su mente , tanto que ni el rey fantasma podía hacer algo contra Anuzhar y su legión de fantasmas

— Solo un poco mas y me hare con el poder del dios de dioses — Al llegar a una especie de pirámide negra con aspecto de azteca y al entrar por la puerta ve la corona de aspecto tenebroso — Al fin , la corona del dios fantasma es mio — La silueta del caballero fantasma y el rey fantasma — ¿ Ustedes otra vez ? —

— No lo hagas — El caballero fantasma toma su espada pero el maestro se vuelve intangible esquivando el corte y el con una sonrisa toma la corona — Ya nos cargo la chingada — La pirámide comienza a temblar mientras que el caballero se tiraba al suelo de rodillas y se inclinaba con todo su cuerpo al suelo y el rey se inclina con una rodilla en el suelo — Idiota ¿ Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ? — De entre las sombras se ven unas especies de ojos rojos con destellos negros

— ¿ Que es lo que va a hacer ? ¿ Ordenarme que le limpie los pies ? — La sombra aparece delante de todos y con su mente crea un rayo que hace volar a Plasmius contra el caballero fantasma — Bueno quizás no — El maestro se pone de pie pero el caballero lo detiene — ¡ Déjame estúpido ! —

— Idiota ¿ acaso quieres morir ? —

— ¿ Acaso es el ... ? —

— Asi es , el amo y señor de la destrucción , el dios Anuzhar , el señor de la zona fantasma —

La sombra toma forma de un hombre alto con músculos y sus ojos rojos rojos y cabello de llamas negras — tu fantasma ¿ como osas atacar al dios de los fantasmas ? — El ser de armadura de oro negro con cráneos de cabra en sus hombros — Ahora seras destruido por tu insolencia gusano — El ser levanta el dedo y ataca al maestro quien sale despedido de la zona con tanta fuerza que atraviesa el edificio pero el ser de armadura negra se da cuenta que el tenia su corona — Ese insolente gusano se llevo la corona —

— Si mi lord iré a su mundo y yo... —

— Cállate — El caballero se inclina delante del dios con sumo miedo mientras que el rey estaba asustado también con una gota de sudor en su frente — Aprovecharemos para visitar ese mundo — El dios ve como Plasmius volaba en dirección a Amity Park — Alisten a sus soldados ... Iremos a ver mi nuevo imperio —

 **En la Universidad**

El almuerzo había llegado mientras que que Sam y Danny salían juntos pero cuando el chico fantasma ve como Sam miraba de celo a Paulina el la tranquiliza

— Sam tranquila — Ella se sienta de malos modos junto a el — Eso fue hace mas de 3 años y estoy contigo —

— ¿ Por que quiere estar contigo ahora ? —

— Sera por que a los 16 años Danny golpeó a Dash en la cara — Tucker aparece entre los novios — Y eso a Paulina le parecia atractivo —

— Danny estaba ebrio ... y me juro solemnemente que no volvería a beber — Ella comienza comer su ensalada mientras danny asentía con una sonrisa mientras que Dash aparecía con un balón de fútbol — Danny ni lo pienses , recuerda lo que me prometiste —

— Lo se , lo se — El le da una mordida a su hamburguesa mientras que Tucker comía papas fritas — Saben siempre quise saber que ... — El aliento fantasma de Danny se hace presente pero el mira a todos lados y no había nada fuera de lo normal en los alrededores — No entiendo nada —

— Se llama estrés Daniel — Sam se acerca a Danny — Quizás haya algo que te pueda relajar — Ella se acerca mientras que coqueteaba con sus ojos y parpados pintados de morado

— Claro que si pero ... — Los caballeros salen con sus espadas de fuego — No de nuevo ustedes — Danny se transforma sobre la mesa mientras que sus amigos lo miraban — No necesitare que me ayuden , ustedes vean la paliza —

El chico fantasma sale contra los caballeros pero este lo toma del cuello y lo arroja contra la mesa — Vaya paliza Danny — Sam y Tucker se transforman mientras ella levantaba las mesas con sus poderes — Es hora de que ..— El caballero lo toma del cuello con fuerza pero Tecno lo trata de derribar al caballero pero este le da un puñetazo rompiendo el casco — ¿ Ustedes no son los mismo caballeros verdad ? —

— Si pero como nuestro señor manda que nos volvemos mas fuertes con cada pelea y si nos hieren nos volvemos mas fuerte , imagínate si nos matan —

— Pero son fantasmas —

Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros y Sam trata de golpearlo con un gancho al mentón pero fue inutil ya que era como golpear una pared — Pierdes tu tiempo bruja , somos mas poderosos ahora — El caballero de la gema roja la arroja con fuerza contra un árbol pero Danny la salva de golpearse — Ahora ¿ Donde nos quedamos ? — Los caballeros sacan sus espadas

— Amm ¿ es tarde para decir que odio la violencia ?—

— ¡ Si ! — Dijeron todos los caballeros al unisono mientras que los lazos Fenton se enredaban en los caballeros quienes usan sus espadas para cortar las cuerdas

— Danny ¿ Que tu padre no dijo que estas cosas no se cortaban ? — Tucker les lanza un misil pero el caballero de verde lo corta por la mitad con su espada — ¿ Algún plan alterno Danny ? —

— Si patearlos — Los seis son llevados a un campo desierto donde Danny , Tucker y Sam ven a los caballeros quienes se inclinan — ¿ Que es esto ? —

Danny ve como la sombra aparece con sus ojos rojos mientras que tomaba forma con la armadura con cráneos en sus hombros armado con una espada de llamas negras

 **Continuara**


	3. La primera Batalla y la Invasión

**La Primera Batalla y La invasión**

La sombra de armadura negra estaba de pie con una espada llameante en su mano , Danny , Sam y Tucker se ponen de pie mientras que la silueta avanzaba , el chico fantasma ve como su imagen se formaba — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Soy el señor de la zona fantasma y creador de la destrucción y la ruina — Danny sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el dios lo atrapa con su pulgar y el indice — Patética criatura , quizás los rumores del mitad fantasma solo era eso , un rumor — Con un solo puñetazo en el estomago lo deja tirado — No entiendo por que mis lacayos no pudieron contra ti ... Chico — Danny se levanta y con un gancho al mentón lo ataca pero no surte efecto alguno — Ah ya veo , fuerza de voluntad humana — Danny le golpea con un puñetazo pero su mano estaba con parte de ectoplasma — Es hora de acabar contigo — La mano del dios se levanta con un puño pero unas enredaderas y unos lazos anti fantasmas que lo sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas — ¿ Quienes son ustedes ?—

— ¡ Son mis amigos ! — El chico fantasma lo golpea con una patada pero el lo atrapa con su otra mano y lo lanza contra Tucker y Sam , la chica de ojos morados levanta grandes trozos de rocas y se los lanza mientras que el del traje de robot disparaba sus misiles , Danny sale volando pero se vuelve invisible para dejarse ver con seis de sus copias — Seas quien seas te metiste con el equipo equivocado — Las copias fantasmas ataca al dios pero este no recibía ningún daño — No lo entiendo ¿ Por que no te afectan esos golpes ? ¿ Por que ? —

— ¿ Esos son golpes ? Lo siento me quede pensando — Con su mano toma a una de las copias y le aprieta el cuello hasta que desparece dejando a los demás sorprendidos — ¿ Peleas chico ? — Las copias volvieron a Danny quien estaba sorprendido como sus amigos pero una explosión en su espalda llama la atención del dios de armadura negra para ver como una mujer con traje y deslizador le apuntaba con una especie de arma — ¿ Esta también es tu amiga ? —

— Yo no tengo amigos — El dios comienza a caminar mientras Valerie le disparaba pero no le hacia nada , ella lanza granadas que el dios atrapa y las hace explotar en sus manos — ¿ Que especie de fantasma eres ? ... Bueno no importa todos se ven mejores tostados — Los rayos de deslizador impactan contra el dios quien levanta su dedo y le dispara un rayo negro al vehículo de la cazadora haciendo que este explote , Danny sale volando para atraparla en el aire — Sabia que tu estabas detrás de esto ... y ustedes también fenómenos —

— Oye acabo de salvarte y para que lo sepas ... viene a matarme —

— Entonces no debe ser tan malo — La cazadora lo levanta y le apunta con su láser pero el dios los toma del cuello y les estrella las cabezas con tanta fuerza que rompe el casco de Valerie quien comienza a sangrar pero Sam lanza sus llamas contra el dios haciéndolo retroceder

— Tecno necesito ayuda ... con este... ser ...— El del traje sale volando y lo atrapa por debajo de los brazos pero el ser de armadura comienza a partir el traje — No puede ser lo partirá al medio —

— Escúchame bien podemos matarnos entre nosotros o podemos unir fuerzas para acabar con el mas poderoso —

— ¿ Por que debería confiar en ti ? —

— Por que soy tu única salida — Valerie se seca la sangre de su frente y le dispara con su lanza cohetes contra el dios pero este lo atrapa y lo hace explotar en sus manos — No puede ser ¿ Acaso hay algo que lo detenga ? — El dios muestra una sonrisa y suelta al de traje de combate para tomarlo de la cabeza — ¿ Que va a hacer ? — Este junta sus manos con forma de lanza — No me gustara la respuesta — Danny sale volando para atrapar el cuerpo de su amigo pero a pesar de ser intangible el dios lo atrapa del pie y lo azota al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo deja mareado

— ¡ Déjalo ! — Las enredaderas de Sam lo atacan con fuerza pero las raíces se incendian al tocar la armadura — Eso no me late bien — El dios sale volando con tanta velocidad que la atropella — Eso dolió...—

— Ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor — El dios pone su pesada bota sobre el cuerpo de Sam y comienza a apretar con fuerza mientras ella gritaba — ja ja ja ja ja , Ahora sufrirás un eterno tormento — Danny sale volando y atrapa al dios pero este no retrocede y con su mano golpea a Danny y lo hunde en el suelo — Acabare contigo ahora — El ser de armadura toma a Sam del cuello y la lanza contra un poste de luz con un solo puñetazo , ella se toma el cuerpo que lo tenia todo lastimado por el golpe , el dios aparece y ella levanta su mano pero el ser de armadura negra la toma de la muñeca y la ve a los ojos mientras que Wich estaba aturdida — Desaparece basura — Con su brazo lanza a Sam a los aires mientras que Danny ve que cargaba una bola de energía en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa ataca con velocidad a la bruja haciendo volar su cuerpo en el aire , el cuerpo de Sam cae mientras que Danny se esforzaba por ponerse de pie y al ver el cuerpo de su novia en el suelo que se envuelve en llamas y vuelve a su forma norma su corazón se llena de ira para levantarse y hacerle frente al dios y con sus rayos de fantasma lo ataca pero este lo desvía con su mano derecha — Muchacho tonto ¿ Sabes hacer algo mejor ? ¡ No puedes derrotar a un dios ! — La pesada bota golpea la espalda del chico fantasma arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo , Danny se destranforma mientras escupía sangre en el suelo , sus ojos se cerraban y abrían para ver al dios acercarse pero el chico fantasma cae desmallado

 _ **Seis horas después**_

Danny abre los ojos lentamente y se alerta para ver que Sam estaba a su lado completamente herida y Tucker estaba despertando mientras que su brazo estaba vendado — ¿ Tucker ? ¿ Que paso ? —

— No ... Lo se , solo se que había un tipo que se parecía a Broly de Dragon Ball z y ... Mi cabeza — El de piel morena se toma la cabeza mientras que el chico fantasma miraba a todos lados pero se transforma al sentir algo , algo muy malo

— Tranquilo Daniel , no vine a pelear contra ti y no creo que estés en condiciones de eso — Un elegante traje negro hace frente mientras que los cabellos blancos se hacían notar — En lo personal preferiría dejarte tirado y que mueras pero Maddie jamas me hubiera perdonado —

— ¿ Y que esperas Vlad ? ¿ El whatsapp de mi mamá ? —

— Uh eso me encantaría — El maestro sacude la cabeza — Pero me temo que esto es algo que no puedo hacer solo y por eso los rescate , aunque no se por que atacó a tus amigos en primer lugar — Danny mira a todos lados pero vuelve a su forma normal — Veras esto es mas serio que un simple combate entre caballeros ... Pero me temo que el dios ha despertado y ni tu ni yo podremos hacer algo — Danny se pone a pensar y ver como Sam parecía estar sufriendo — ¿ Que te parece una tregua ? —

— No , jamas en la vida — Danny se transforma mientras flotaba pero el maestro no hace nada — Me llevare a mis amigos y saldremos de aqui ... Supongo que no me lo impedirás — El maestro se hace a un lado mientras que Danny cargaba a sus amigos — No se como pero se que estas detrás de todo esto —

— Que desconfiado eres Danielito — El chico fantasma sale volando cargando a Tucker y Sam , al llegar deposita a Tucker en su cama y se lleva a Sam a la suya pero se da cuenta de que en la cajonera de al lado había una foto de ellos dos juntos en su primera cita

— ¡ Valerie ! — Danny sale volando a gran velocidad al campo de batalla pero no la encontró , el se vuelve invisible mientras que se acercaba a su casa para verla herida y recostada con parte de su traje roto — Supongo que fue buena idea que rompiera mi corazón en la secundaria — Danny regresa a la universidad pero al llegar a su cuarto ve a Tucker con su teléfono — ¿ Quien era ese sujeto ? —

— No se ... Pero te dio una paliza amigo —

— Tucker a ti también casi te mata — Danny se echa en su cama mientras que recordaba que no había sufrido un azote así jamas en su vida — Casi pierdo a Sam —

— Vamos hermano , ella es como la maleza nunca muere —

— Tuviste que haberla visto Tucker — Danny recuerda como ella fue brutalmente golpeada y estuvo al borde de la muerte en esa batalla — Se arriesgo mucho por mi — El se levanta para transformarse y salir volando al cuarto de Sam — Hola , vine a verte Sam ¿como te encuentras ? —

— Como si me hubiera pasado por encima todo el equipo de fútbol — Ella se levanta pero se cubre con las sabanas al darse cuenta que no tenia camisa — Ni preguntes , no quiero saber que pasó después de que me desmalle —

— Yo también me desmalle , jamas habia visto a alguien como el — Sam se recuesta sobre Danny quien la abraza — Sam casi te pierdo en esa batalla — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras la chica de ojos morados sonreía — Y no quiero que te pase nada malo —

— Yo tampoco pero temo que esto es serio Danny — Los dos ven una tormenta que se acercaba pero solo era agua y nubes negras — ¿ Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ? —

— Plasmius — Danny se transforma y sale volando para ir al centro del huracán y para su sorpresa era el dios fantasma con un ejercito de mas de 100 mil soldados — Algo me dice que no eres Plasmius — El caballero fantasma con sus esqueletos y al rey de los fantasmas con sus soldados y lo peor que el rey de los fantasmas estaba en el centro — ¿ Por que no era Vlad ? — Danny se ve obligado a regresar mientras que la tormenta avanzaba , Danny llega para tomar a Sam y a Tucker y despedirse de la universidad — Salgamos de aqui...—

— Danny ¿ que sucede ? —

— No hay tiempo , debemos activar el campo de fuerza Fenton en toda la ciudad — Al llegar se transforma y ve a Jazz y su madre hablando — Rápido activen el campo fenton —

— Danny ¿ Que sucede ? —

— No hay tiempo — Danny sale corriendo mientras que activaba el campo de fuerza Fenton y este comienza activarse , los pilares en todos lados de la ciudad — Si no activamos el campo de fuerza no podremos ver salir el sol mañana — El campo de fuerza se activa rodeando todo Amity Park — Estamos a salvo ... Por ahora —

Los soldados del dios chocaron contra el campo de fuerza — No puede ser , rodearon ese lugar de una especie de escudo anti fantasma —

El dios de casco negro se acerca y lo toca para ver era un escudo — Nada ni nadie me prohíbe el paso — El dios le da un puñetazo haciendo que se agriete — Ven solo es un escudo que se rompe con un poco de fuerza — El de armadura negra pisa el campo haciendo que las grietas se vuelvan mas grandes

— El campo de fuerza se esta debilitando — Danny y su madre comienzan a darle mas fuerza al campo de fuerza pero el dios solo golpeaba con sus puños mientras sonreía — Mamá necesitamos mas poder para sostener el campo —

— Esta a máxima capacidad Danny , no podremos hacer que trabaje mas duro — Las palancas estaban quemándose mientras que el dios forzaba mas el campo y de un solo puñetazo destroza el campo de fuerza haciendo que la instalación eléctrica y las torres se destruían — Danny , el campo ... fue destruido —

— ¡ Adelante guerreros ! Hagan trizas este mundo ... ¡ Mi mundo ! —

En la casa Fenton todo el sistema eléctrico habia sido quemado y la oscuridad inundaba las calles y los cuartos , Danny cae de rodillas mirando como el ejercito se acercaba — Estamos perdidos — Su madre estaba aterrada ya que sus armas no funcionaban y no tendrían fuerzas para pelear contra un ejercito tan grande

 **Continuara**


	4. La Única Esperanza

**La Única Esperanza**

Danny se pone de pie y ve a su madre , a Sam y a Tucker — Solo queda una sola cosa que hacer — El de melena negra desciende a los laboratorios Fenton para ir hasta la nevera y apretar el botón de emergencia junto al Jamón — Espero que esto funcione — El chico se pone el traje de batalla que usó contra el rey fantasma pero ve entrar a Sam

— Danny ¿ Que estas haciendo ? — La chica gótica trata de detenerlo pero el no escucha — ¿ Por que crees que la situación sera diferente ahora ? —

— Sam se que la primera vez que use el traje casi me mata pero papá dijo que modifico el traje para que el usuario no se agotara — La chica lo mira con esa mirada de hipócrita — Lo se lo se mi papá siempre dice que va a hacer algo y nunca lo hace hasta que pasó el problema —

— Solo prométeme que no te arriesgaras mas de lo necesario — Ella le da un beso mientras que de sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , sus pupilas moradas se volvieron celestes — Te amo Danny —

— Yo también Sam — El chico fantasma se transforma con todo y traje y sale volando para traspasar las paredes y salir volando para ver el torbellino verde de fantasmas — Es hora de ver las mejoras que le hizo mi papá — Los fantasmas dejan dar paso a su dios — Es hora de la revancha — Danny sale volando para golpear al dios pero este le atrapa el puño

— Párate a pensar y solo te darás cuenta , que eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal — El dios lo azota en el suelo , Danny enciende los cohetes y retiene la caída para ver que su enemigo estaba en el suelo — ¿ Sorprendido ? —

— ¿ Como hiciste eso ? —

— Talento — El dios aparece detrás de Danny — Puro talento — El dios se divide en seis copias — Solo un ser como yo puede moverse a tanta velocidad — El chico fantasma ataca con sus rayos a las copias que no surtían efecto

— ¿ Por que ? No entiendo se supone que debería ser mas poderoso — Uno de los dioses le aparece por la espalda pero el voltea y recibe un rodillazo dejando al chico fantasma herido — ¿ Como puede ser tan fuerte ? —

— Eso es por que soy un dios — El ser de casco de león lo toma de la cabeza — Ahora te aplastare como la cucaracha que eres — Danny activa sus cohetes y se separa para cargar una bola de energía fantasma y se la lanza — Esto lo detendrá ... por unos segundos — La explosión revela al dios con una sonrisa — Bien quiten eso — El ser se teletransporta delante de Danny y con un puñetazo lo arroja contra los edificios , el chico se vuelve intangible mientras que el dios lo esperaba detrás de el — Tiene que haber una forma ... Eso es — El de ojos verdes acelera y carga todas sus armas — Solo espero que sirva de algo ... y que papá no se enoje por destruir su traje — A pocos centímetros del dios , el chico desaparece haciendo chocar el traje contra su enemigo creando una gran explosión de ectoplasma y ectoexplosivos — Sabia que ... Oh rayos — La silueta del dios estaba parado con los brazos cruzados

— ¿ Acaso creías ganarme así ? — El dios sale volando a gran velocidad llevando el cuerpo de Danny mientras era arrasado por lo edificios , al llegar al suelo lo levanta y lo azota mientras lo sostenía de la pierna derecha — Te demostrare lo equivocado que estas — El dios lo toma de la cara y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los autos , Danny estaba perdiendo la batalla mientras sentía como los golpes lo dañaban — Me encargare de que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino — El dios carga una bola de energía en su mano derecha

— Tuck tiene razón , se parece a Broly y ese se parece al Omega Blaster de Broly — El chico fantasma de pone de pie pero se vuelve a caer de rodillas — Perdóname Sam , no pude hacer nada — Danny se trataba de mover pero su cuerpo le dolia mucho como para hacerlo

— Eso , arrástrate como gusano —

El dios se disponía a disparar su ataque pero una onda de corte fantasma lo destruye a metros del cuerpo de danny pero recibe otra mas en la espalda — Oye , deja a mi primo tercero — El de armadura negra ve como una muchacha de 15 con un traje similar al de Danny le hacia frente pero ella era una muchacha muy valiente , o muy descuidada — Ven , pelea contra mi —

— ¿ Dani ? ¿ Que... ? ¡ Corre ! — Ella no hace caso y ataca con sus rayos fantasmas que el dios recibe sin daño alguno — Dani ¿ por que no corres ? —

— ¿ Quieres respuestas o quieres patear a alguien ? — Con sus ojos encendidos sale a golpear al dios pero este la atrapa del cuelo y la arroja a aire — ¿ Quien rayos es este tipo ? ¿ Es mas poderoso que Vlad ? — Con un solo golpe envía a Dani contra el chico fantasma , este aun estaba herido pero se podía mover — ¿ Que haremos ? —

— Ponte detrás de mi — El de armadura negra se acercaba mientras que Danny respiraba acelerado — _Solo unos metros mas y podremos salir de aquí_ — Cuando estuvo en el rango de alcance , Dani se esconde detrás del mayor quien comienza a soltar su lamento fantasmagórico arrasando todo a su paso , autos , edificios , botes de basura , todo incluso al dios quien era dañado por el lamento pero Danny se transforma de nuevo y cae exhausto por el uso de un poder tan grande

— Ahora es cuando — Daniela se vuelve invisible y se lleva a su primo tercero lejos del rango del dios quien estaba sonriendo — Necesitas atención medica ... Primo — Dani vuela hasta la casa Fenton mientras que Sam miraba por la ventana esperando a que Danny llegara — Ah , esa debe ser tu esposa , novia o amiga da igual — Al llegar la hechicera y la fantasma lo acuestan en la cama

— ¿ Que les paso ? —

— Un tipo con aspecto de caballero azteca nos ataco y es muy poderoso como para que los enfrentemos — Daniela se transformar revelando su clásico gorro rojo — A decir verdad me dio una buena zarandeada de huesos y no me imagino a Danny — Ella se sienta junto a su primo tercero y le besa la frente — Gracias danny , siegues siendo el mejor —

— ¿ A donde vas ? —

— Como no puedo vencer al jefe de jefes , tratare de ayudar a todas las personas ... El mundo es un lugar muy grande Sam —

— Se que no puedo impedir que te vayas pero quiero que sepas que aquí también te queremos y te aceptamos —

— Eres una gran madre Sam y se que lo seras ... Bueno , nos vemos —

— Vaya gra... Oye — Sam se acerca a la ventana — Para que lo sepas soy muy joven para ser madre aun Dani — Ella se alerta de ver despertar a Danny quien abría los ojos lentamente — Ni se te ocurra levantarte , aun con tu factor curativo esto llevara tiempo —

— Lo ataque con todo lo que tenia , ya no se que mas hacer — La chica de falda a cuadros saca un libro y le muestra la foto del dios fantasma — ¿ Estuviste buscando información todo este tiempo ? —

— Uno de los dos tiene que pensar y el otro atacar —

— Es por eso que somos tan buen equipo — El se pone a leer el libro — Anuzhar —

 _El dios y creador de la zona fantasma quien gobernaba con mano de hierro_

 _Cuenta la leyenda que fue el primer fantasma en el mundo con el poder de la creación y destrucción_

 _decidió_ _hacer formas de animales pero volverlos fantasmas , durante millones de años_

 _creando fantasmas y creando la zona fantasma pero el quedo dormido_

 _pero el Rey fantasma y el caballero fantasma son sus lacayos , el tiene la capacidad_

 _de destruir la zona fantasma y de crear nuevos seres_

— Pero no dice como destruirlo — Danny seguía leyendo pero se enfada y arroja el libro — No hay nada que diga como detener al dios fantasma — Sam le señala el siguiente párrafo — Como detener al dios fantasma ... Claro , lo siento ¿ Era único en su especie ? —

— 499 dolares con 99 centavos — Danny sonríe — Después me pasas la cuenta — El chico fantasma se levanta mientras que notaba sus vendas — No creas que te dejare salir a pelear ahora —

— Entiendo ... pero tengo una gran idea —

 _En la torre de Reloj_

— No , eso es una pésima idea — Danny estaba transformada mientras que miraba a Reloj — Soy el fantasma del tiempo , no puedo hacer nada contra el dios fantasma , el es mi creador y el creador de la zona fantasma —

— Si si , eso ya lo se — Danny saca la pagina del libro de Sam y se la enseña — Entonces dime ¿ que son estos amuletos que están en estas fotos ? — Reloj se acerca para ver un anillo de rubí , dos brazaletes de esmeraldas , un colgante de zafiro y un corazón de diamantes

— Parece un libro costoso —

— Si bueno ... Reloj necesito que me ayudes —

— Eso son amuleto de las demás divinidades , el rubí de Ramses con la habilidad de aumentar la fuerza del usuario y de lo que lleve puesto — Las esmeraldas de Orus con la habilidad de controlar la magia , el colgante de Anubis con el don de moverse entre mundos y de controlar a los muerto y el corazón de Ra con el poder de devolver al dios fantasma a donde pertenece — El chico fantasma mira los amuletos — Diciéndote esto te eh revelado un gran secreto chico , úsalos con cuidado y no abuses de ellos —

— Una ultima cosa , Sam quiere que haga una carrera aburrida y tonta ...¿ Que pasara con mis sueños ? — El fantasma del tiempo sonríe y danny capta el mensaje — Bueno me despido — El chico fantasma sale volando para su casa mientras que Sam miraba el cielo — Sam —

— ¿ Te llevaste la pagina de mi libro ? —

— Sam ... Bueno ... yo ... —

— Danny —

— Vele el lado positivo — El cae mientras se transformaba — Se como detener al dios fantasma — El le muestra los amuletos — Estos objetos mágicos nos ayudaran —

— ¿ Como se usan ? —

— Ah pues...Yo ... Pues ... No se lo pregunte a reloj — Sam se golpea la cabeza con su mano — Es que estaba apresurado y pues ...—

— Por todos los cielos Danny — Ella toma el libro mientras que buscaba las paginas — No , nada quizas podamos volver a donde estaba el fantasma del tiempo y preguntarle —

— Hey esa es una buena idea —

— No me digas -_- — Sam se envuelve en llamas negras mientras que cambiaba por un vestido de una pieza y una especie de antifaz se formaba en su cara — No dejes que mi falda corta te ciegue amigo — El chico la miraba pero ella chasquea sus dedos delante de el — Oye ya vamos de una vez —

— Lo siento solo pensaba — El de ojos verdes brillante carga a su novia y se adentran en la zona fantasma — Por cierto Sam me gusta tu vestido , te vez muy hermosa —

— ¿ De verdad ? — La hechicera se sonroja mientras miraba a su novio — Pero jamas me lo habías dicho —

— No quería sonar ... atrevido — Los dos juntan sus cabezas pero al ver la torre de Reloj destruida y en ruinas — ¿ Que demonios ? — Danny se detiene y con su mano libre comienza a lanzar rayos F para ver entre los escombros pero no había rastro de nada — No lo entiendo ¿ Donde esta Reloj ? —

— Quizás el dios te siguió y destruyo todo cuando se entero que hablaste con el — Sam usa sus poderes para poder mover las piedras y encontrar el termo Fenton pero estaba roto — Danny — Dijo mientras le mostraba el termo roto

— No — El de ojos verdes recuerda que en ese termo había encerrado a su copia malvada — No puede ser — Un rayo de energía destruye el termo — Tu otra vez — Los dos ven al danny de 10 años en el futuro con su clásica sonrisa de lunático pero el chico fantasma le hace frente como si nada — Debo advertirte que soy mas fuerte que aquella vez —

— Interesante — El fantasma ve que la bruja estaba subida a unas enredaderas con espinas — ¿ Sam ? Mírate eres mas hermosa de lo que recordaba — El fantasma de cabellos de llamas se lanza contra la de vestido negro pero la tenia en sus brazos — Siempre me gustaste Sam pero te propongo un trato — La chica se trataba de soltar — Por que una vez te quise , dejare que te vayas pero si tu intervienes en la pelea sea una pena enterrarte aquí —

— ¡ Oye ! — Danny se vuelve intangible llevándose a su copia mientras que la Wicca se trepaba a las enredaderas — Si te vuelves a meter con ella te juro que no me contendré — Sam sonríe mientras que los fantasmas que estaban por pelear

 **Continuara**


	5. Problemas en El Frente de Batalla

**Problemas en el Frente de Batalla**

Danny sale volando contra Dan quien lo esquiva pero el chico fantasma sale volando mientras lanzaba bolas de energía fantasma pero el ser de capa las bloquea con un escudo pero Danny con sus puños lo destroza mientras que Sam se elevaba ayudada por sus raíces

— ¿ Como te saliste del termo Fenton ? — El fantasma avanza hasta donde estaba Sam quien estaba seria mientras que preparaba sus enredaderas con espinas apuntando al fantasma — Responde —

— Digamos que alguien me soltó para que les haga charla chicos — Las raíces salen disparadas al fantasma que se vuelve intangible — Hermosa y poderosa , había echo buena elección contigo Sam — Con un solo puñetazo lanza a Sam contra una pared haciendo que quede marca — Si me das una oportunidad te perdonare la vida —

— Me temo que ella esta comprometida — Danny lo quita de enfrente con una patada con tanta fuerza que lo hunde en el suelo para sacar a Sam del escombro

— ¿ Lo estamos ? —

— Emm ... Pues ... Yo ... — Sam le da un beso en la mejilla pero es separado por un rayo — Rayos , es la primera vez que un beso de Sam me hace dar vueltas — Danny sale volando y con un puñetazo golpea al de capa pero este lo resiste y con sus rayos lo hace retroceder — Sam , vete de aquí —

— No te voy a dejar — Las piedras son lanzadas contra Dan quien voltea enfadado — Pelea contra mi — Wicca sale volando pero con sus bolas de fuego pero el fantasma de capa se cubre mientras que la hechicera avanzaba — ¡ Siente la ira de la naturaleza !... Wau hace tiempo que no usaba esa frase — Las raíces se transforman en púas y salen como proyectiles contra Dan quien se vuelve intangible pero una de las púas le hace un corte en la cara

— Oh Samantha ¿ eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer ? — La hechicera prepara sus llamaradas y lo ataca con una ráfaga pero Dan pasa como si nada — Por lo visto no sabes que la magia no afecta mucho a los fantasmas poderosos — Con un solo golpe la lanza pero Danny la atrapa — Es obvio que no puedo competir contra ti —

— Oye seria mas fácil que nos dejaras en paz — El chico fantasma deja suavemente a Sam en el suelo y sale volando pero este sonríe y la mirada de Dan estaba sorprendido — Te tengo un recuerdo del pasado — Danny comienza a usar el lamento fantasmagórico contra su clon quien es arrastrado mientras que Danny caía al suelo pero se vuelve a transformar esperando a que su clon salga de las aguas — Sam ¿ sabes algo de controlar el agua ? —

— Ammm hola , wicca que controla la naturaleza , el fuego , la tierra el viento y el agua —

— Una respuesta alterna seria " Claro que si Danny " pero me temo que es mucho pedir — Una bola de energía lo golpea y lo lanza contra los arboles y siente los puñetazos de su contra parte pero las ramas lo toman del cuello y lo arroja contra el lago — No lo vi venir pero me temo que fue dificil esta vez —

— Una respuesta alterna seria " Gracias por salvarme Sam " pero es mucho pedir — El fantasma se levanta y la Wicca transforma el agua en hielo y Danny se levanta con sus poderes criogenicos

— No recuerdo tener esos poderes — Los dos lo amenazan con el hielo — ¿ Como obtuviste ese poder ? —

— Talento , puro talento —

Los ataques congelantes dejan a Dan inmovilizado pero este luchaba con su campo de fuerza pero Danny se eleva mientras sus ojos se volvieron celestes y le da un golpe mas fuerte con sus rayos mientras que Sam se esforzaba pero el agua se agotaba por lo que terminan de congelar a Dan quien se queda congelado

— ¡ Danny ! — Sam le lanza el termo Fenton y este lo abre para absorber a su copia perversa — Enserio ¿ estamos comprometidos ? —

— Si pero luego hablemos de eso — El la toma de la cintura y sale volando a gran velocidad — No es cierto — Los dos ven su amada ciudad completamente destruida con los humanos resistiendo contra los fantasmas pero no era nada solo grupo desorganizado — Sam... Wicca debemos ayudarlos — Ella se suelta y sale volando para levantar raíces y atrapa a los esqueletos mientras que Danny usaba el lamento contra los fantasmas

— Danny recuerda que tienes limites —

— Lo se — Danny trataba de mantener su forma fantasma — Huyan de este lugar — Los civiles salen corriendo mientras Danny se volvía a su forma humana , Sam lo levanta mientras lo miraba — No puedo hacer mucho — El se desmaya ligeramente

— Te esforzaste mucho amor mio — Sam le da un beso mientras soltaba una lagrima — Eres un gran guerrero y aun no te rindes ante nada — Ella lo lleva hasta la casa Fenton y lo acuesta en su cama mientras que Sam se vuelve a su forma normal y se recuesta junto a Danny quien la abraza — Descansare a tu lado Danny —

La noche se hacia bastante calmada mientras que Sam veía como Danny le sonreía pero su mano estaba en su pierna a lo que a ella no le molesta para nada , solo cierra sus ojos y vuelve a dormir olvidándose de los fantasmas mientras que Danny abría su ojos derecho y volverse intangible y caer a la tierra para poder seguir el rastro del dios fantasma pero recibe un rayo en su espalda para ver a Dan quien estaba un poco lastimado

— ¿ Donde esta tu novia gótica ? — El de capa baja a tierra mientras que Danny respiraba hondo — Acaso no quieres que salga lastimada ... Buen punto — Dark Danny sale volando y lo arrincona al chico fantasma — A decir verdad ahora tengo una nueva idea — Con fuerza lo azota en el suelo y lo pisa del cuello — Si no puedo huir del dios fantasma te entregare a cambio de protección ... y algunas liquidaciones —

— Liquida esto — La hechicera de vestido negro lanza sus raíces contra el futuro malvado de Danny mientras este se levantaba ella lo miraba de reojo — ¿ Estas loco ? ¿ Por que saliste así ...¿ Acaso tengo algo malo ? —

— No eres tu ... Soy yo ... — Sam agacha la cabeza mientras soltaba una lagrima — Sam ... yo ... —

— No Danny ...— La chica gótica sale volando dejando al chico fantasma quien le da un puñetazo dejando un pequeño hoyo en el suelo con la ira de su alma

— ¿ Por que soy tan estúpido ? —

— Eso lo puedo responder yo también — Skullker apuntaba con su misil al chico fantasma — Con tu cuerpo ante los pies del dios fantasma , el que te lleve a el no sera destruido —

— ¿ Es todo ? ¿ Solo por eso me quieres atrapar ? —

— Yo no , todos nosotros — Todos los fantasmas salen de sus escondites , Danny se ve rodeado de cientos de sus antiguos enemigos — Te lo advertimos mocoso , tarde o temprano volveríamos por ti —

— Escuchen — El cazador lo golpea mientras que Ember usaba su guitarra — Escúchenme — Los fantasma los atacan pero el abre su boca y sale el lamento fantasmagórico , mientras que Skullker lo ataca con un misil en la espalda del chico fantasma mientras que Danny cae al suelo y ve una silueta entre las sombras pero los fantasmas ven a Lobo que toma el cuerpo del chico fantasmas y abre un portar con sus garras para cerrarse y llevarlo a un lugar seguro — ¿ Lobo ? — Danny se desmaya pero al abrir los ojos ve a Tucker echándole un balde de agua — ¿ Que ... ? ¿ Como... ? —

— Te falto , cuando y donde — Tucker se empieza a reír pero Danny le arroja el otro balde de agua — Ja ja que gracioso —

— ¡¿ Donde esta Sam ?! — Danny mira para todos lados pero no la encontraba — Tucker ¿ donde esta Sam ? — El chico fantasma sale volando mientras que era seguido por el del traje de robot — ¿ Cuando reparaste el traje ? —

— Mientras tu y Sam peleaban yo aproveche para reparar y mejorar el traje de combate — Al recorrer la ciudad encuentran una destrucción masiva — No se como se puede vivir en esta ciudad —

— Tuck , eso es en todo el mundo — Los dos ven que raíces quemadas y salidas del pavimento estaba en una especie de batalla campal — Al menos sabemos que Sam esta cerca — Los dos siguieron volando para encontrar a Sam con su vestido negro y heridas en su cuerpo — ¡ Sam ! —

— ¡¿ volviste ?! ¡¿ Acaso crees que volveré contigo ?! — Danny se sentía como su corazón se volvía piedra — Tu jamas me entendiste y no te quiero volver a ver — El chico fantasma vio como Sam salia volando y se perdía en el horizonte

— ¿ Danny ? —

El chico cierra los ojos y va en dirección opuesta dejando a Tucker solo en medio del campo de batalla pero este toma su celular y ve las fotos de los tres juntos en la fiesta de graduación de secundaria — ¿ Que nos pasó chicos ? — Tucker ve que la alerta fantasma y sale volando para ayudar a los demás , Danny volaba mientras veía a lo lejos como el remolino se sofocaba dejando un agujero en la tierra de donde sale una especie de pirámide azteca con cráneos de otros dioses conquistados , el trono del dios fantasma quien estaba sentado , su piel blanco brillante se quitaba su casco de batalla

— No ... No puede ser — El chico fantasma ve como un misil sale volando contra el templo pero este abre los ojos y lo atrapa con sus manos en frente de Danny — ¿ Quien... ? Así , Valerie —

— Fantasma no le harás mas daño a mi amada ciudad — La cazadora llega en frente del dios tenia su misil en las manos como si nada — Es la primera vez que veo a uno de los tuyos hacer algo como eso —

— Es por que no soy cualquier fantasma — El de armadura negra sopla hacia la cazadora derritiendo todas sus armas — Párate a pensar y solo te darás cuenta que eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal —

— Rayos — El dios sale volando y le atrapa el cuello mientras que la electrocutaba pero una bola de hielo fantasma le congela el brazo haciendo que la cazadora caiga pero Danny la atrapa — Los acabare ...—

— Me alegra que estés bien — El chico fantasma trata de salir volando pero el dios le atrapa la pierna derecha — Amm ¿ no quieres pelear mas tarde verdad ? — El dios lo azota contra la pirámide — Creo que no — El chico se vuelve intangible y desaparece de la vista del dios fantasma

— No se a donde puedes ir en este mundo chico — El de armadura saca sus manos de sus guantes — ¡ En mi mundo ! — Con sus manos abre un portal fantasma y con un ataque de sus ojos derriba a Danny quien cae entre los edificios que se desploman por todos lados

— Esto se va a poner feo — Danny se levanta completamente herido pero cargando el cuerpo de Valerie , arrastra se dirige por las alcantarillas hasta los laboratorios Fenton y poder reponerse pero la cazadora estaba un poco pesada para su lastimado cuerpo — Espero que mamá y papá estén bien — Las oscuras y húmedas alcantarillas temblaban mientras que el chico se agota y cae desmayado junto a la cazadora — Si no fuera por que eres terca no pasaría nada de esto — Valerie abre los ojos y ve a Danny completamente lastimado , ella toma una hoja que esconda en su bota derecha y se lanza con la hoja al cuello — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— ¿ Que demonios hiciste esta vez ? — La hoja se acercaba pero Danny no podía volverse intangible ni invisible — Acabare contigo y... —

— Si me destruyes ... Olvídalo , de todos modos no puedo hacer nada contra el dios fantasma —

— ¿ El dios fantasma ? ¿ Acaso existe dioses fantasma ? —

— Uno acaba de darnos una paliza y yo creo que si existen — Danny se trata de levantar pero la bota de la cazadora lo empuja al suelo — Si no te molesta quiero salvar al mundo de el —

— ¿ Como harás eso chico fantasma ? —

— Siempre hay una respuesta para eso — Danny se levanta y enciende una bola de energía para iluminar el camino — ¿ Vienes o no ? —

— ¿ A donde vamos ? —

— A los laboratorios Fenton —

— ¿ Por que a los laboratorios de los Fenton ? — Durante 5 minutos estuvieron caminando y al traspasar las paredes y ven a Sam y Tucker lastimados pero aun con vidas , Danny sale corriendo y abraza a Sam con fuerza — ¿ Wicca ? ¿ Tecno ? ¿ Son amigos de Danny Phantom ? — Los dos se abrazan mientras que Tucker se acercaba a Valerie , la cazadora ve que la bruja y el fantasma se besan como si era lo normal en ellos — ¡¿ Ustedes son novios ?! —

 **Continuara**


	6. Relatos de una Era Pasada

**Recuerdos de Una Era Pasada**

La cazadora estaba en frente de los salvadores de Amity Park pero ella saca una pistola láser apuntando a los tres mientras cargaba el plasma — Ahora ¿ Quien de ustedes tiene la culpa ? — Valerie apuntaba a los tres — Acabare con quien libero a ese maldito —

— Danny no podemos seguir peleando individualmente — Wicca se sienta mientras sostenía su brazo derecho — Debemos organizar bien la resistencia —

— Tienes razón — Danny toma un trozo de tela y le venda el brazo a la de vestido negro mientras que el hombre robot miraba como estaba todo afuera — ¿ Entras a la resistencia ? —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — La cazadora se alejaba mientras preparaba su arma — ¡ No tengo ninguna razon para confiar en ninguno de ustedes ... Fenómenos ! —

— Tienes razon — Los dos miran a Danny — No te di ninguna razón para que confiaras en nosotros — El chico fantasma se transforma , Sam se vuelve en llamas y revela su identidad , Tucker compacta su traje en su mochila — Esta es la razon para confiar en nosotros —

— ¡¿ Danny ?! ¡¿ Sam ?! y... Emm ... tu —

— Soy Tucker —

— Así ... Tucker — Ella baja el arma para apagarla y enfundarla en su cintura — ¿ Ustedes son los supuestos salvadores de Amity Park ? —

— Créeme que no tuvimos nada que ver con el despertar del dios fantasma —

La noche eterna estaba congelando los tejados de las casas , en un bote de basura se quemaba madera mientras que Danny y Tucker asaban salchichas enlatadas , Sam comía malvaviscos mientra Valerie comía un poco de ensalada de carne enlatada

— A ver , refresquenme la memoria — Ella se limpia la boca con su brazo derecho del traje — ¿ Como se volvieron así con esos poderes tan raros ? —

— Eso es una larga historia —

 _Flash Back_

Sam estaba corriendo mientras huía de su madre quien portaba un vestido blanco con flores rosadas , Sam llega a un callejón mientras sentía que su miedo estaba al máximo pero cuando voltea ve una rosa de parte de una mano invisible

— Danny , sal de ahí — El chico fantasma se transforma y le coloca la rosa en el cabello a su amada novia y ella deposita en sus labios un beso cálido y tierno — Mi mama quiere ponerme ese vestido para mi fiesta de 15 años —

— Entiendo , necesito esconderte — Danny hace brillar sus ojos y se lleva a Sam a una librería gótica — Aquí te sentirás como en casa amor — El le da un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras se iba pero el rayo de Skullker lo derriba contra los libreros — Bueno , en algún lugar donde haya paz es imposible — El chico sale volando para atrapar al cazador para volverse intangible y llevarse al cazador a la calle

— Por dios santo Danny , mas respeto a los libros —Sam ayuda a la anciana dueña a levantar los libros mientras que ella hacia una tasa de te — Bueno Sra Liwin este es el ultimo y ordenado en orden alfabético y por fecha —

— Gracias muchacha , ten te invito una tasa de te — Ella coloca la tasa delante de la joven de ojos amatista — ¿ Azúcar o edulcorante ? —

— Dos de azúcar por favor — Ella termina de beber su te mientras que estaba por salir — Bueno fue un gusto conocerla Sra Liwin —

— Sabes , como regalo te dejare llevar el libro que quieras — Sam comienza a caminar pero una brisa fría corre por su nuca y al voltear ve un libro que estaba en el piso — Tomate tu tiempo muchacha —

— Gracias — La gótica levanta el libro — " La princesa hechicera " — Con sumo cuidado abre el libro que estaba escrita con tinta roja y ve a una mujer con vestido de una pieza similar al que ella uso cuando estaba poseída por Maleza , Sam decide ir a la caja para mostrar el libro a la recepcionista — Me llevo este —

— Tienes suerte , este ejemplar es único —

— Tal como me gusta — Ella sale a la calle mientras leía el libro para ver a Danny caer delante de ella — ¿ Como estuviste la tarde contra Skullker —

— Larga historia — Danny da un bostezo mientras abrazaba a Sam — Vaya el primer día de vacaciones y ya cace 4 fantasmas en mi haber — El chico ve a su novia con una sonrisa leyendo un libro — ¿ Conseguiste ese libro en la librería que te deje ? —

— Si , es un ejemplar único — La tarde había pasado mientras leía el libro y notaba los increíbles poderes de la princesa pero cuando su libro le corta el dedo al intentar cambiar la pagina , la gota cae sobre un pictograma y se crea un remolino de llamas negras dejando ver unas garras infernales — ¿ Que... ? — Las llamas se sofocan dejando ver a un dragón negro con ojos morados oscuros

— Por fin la sangre de una virgen me ha traído de nuevo — El ser alado extiende unas alas de dragón oscuras como la noche mientras Sam retrocedía asustada — Y ahora me devorare tu carne —

— ¿ No haz pensado ser vegetariano ? — Unas llamas la atacan pero el de cabello blanco la protege con un escudo de hielo — Danny ese ser salio del libro —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Danny sale volando pero este lo golpea con su cola y lo saca de la casa por la ventana , el ser abre las alas y sale para atacarlo — Alguien se despertó de mal humor —

— Tiene que haber una forma de ayudar a Danny — Al voltear ve que las paginas estaban quemándose mientras usaba su almohada para sofocar las llamas — Ojala hubiera terminado de leerlo —

Danny ataca al dragón con sus poderes de hielo para congelar su cuerpo pero este se envuelve en llamas y destruye el campo , con sus garras le golpea arrancando parte de su traje — Eres un ser muy poderoso —

— ¿ Por que no vuelves al libro del cual saliste ? —

— Deberias mostrar mas respeto por el nuevo gobernante de este mundo muchacho — De sus ojos salen rayos que hunden el cuerpo de Danny en el suelo pero este se levanta y usa su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo retroceder al dragón — Buena técnica chico fantasma pero no es suficiente para detenerme —

Sam escuchaba los gritos de Danny mientras revisaba las paginas —" La princesa hechicera envía de nuevo al dragón al mundo de las sombras del cual fue creado " — Sam ve el pictograma de la mujer que venció a la bestia , con un poco de su saliva se moja el dedo y la sangre se vuelve liquida — Espero que funcione — Al pasar el dedo por el pictograma la figura abre los ojos y sale del libro en un remolino de fuego frió — Quien diría que podía usar dos veces el mismo truco —

— La virgen derramo su sangre para suplicar mi ayuda —

— No me repitan que soy virgen — La princesa cae al suelo con su traje de combate — El dragón se libero y esta peleando con mi novio pero no le puede ganar solo , necesito que lo ayudes —

— El lazo que me une al guerrero es nulo , solo tu puedes salvarlo —

— ¿ Como ? No es un fantasma es una criatura mítica —

— Con esto — Sam se envuelve en llamas y al sofocarse se ve como ella portaba el vestido y sus uñas pintadas , la marca de sus ojos que parecía un antifaz , sus ojos se volvieron verde y la punta de sus cabellos morado — Te eh dado el poder que conservaba mi corazón , úsalo con sabiduría — La imagen desaparece

— ¡ Danny ! — Ella por alguna razón comienza a levitar y sale volando para ver a Danny entre el forcejeo contra las llamas del dragón pero unas bolas de fuego verde golpean el lomo del dragón — Oye déjalo en paz —

— ¿ Tu ? —El ser de escamas negras voltea — Después de 600 años y vuelves a desafiarme — Sam le da un puñetazo en el ojo de la criatura haciéndola retroceder , la hechicera se envuelve en llamas y lo ataca pero el dragón se cubre con las alas y Danny lo toma de la cola para lanzarlo a los aires pero este frena aleteando con fuerza — No eres tan fuerte como antes —

— Yo me encargo Danny — Ella cierra los ojos y lanza bolas de fuego verde contra el ser alado y crea un portal mientras absorbía al Dragón — No vuelvas — Las llamas proveniente de las manos de Sam , el dragón habia sido derrotado mientras que el chico fantasma se levantaba — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Gracias por la ayuda Sam —

— ¿ Como supiste que era yo ? —

— Ese es el mismo vestido que usaste cuando maleza se hizo con Amity Park pero en negro —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y pase los dos años entrenándome para poder controlar mis poderes — La wicca le da una mordida a su malvavisco — Pero no por eso deje de esforzarme aunque Danny no necesitaba mucho mi ayuda por lo que tengo vida social un poco mas intima —

— Entiendo — La cazadora deja el bote en el suelo — Ahora cuenta tu historia ... Tucker —

 _Flash Back_

Sam y Danny luchaban contra el ejercito del rey fantasma pero una armadura sale volando y disparando rayos de plasma liberando a sus amigos , Danny y Sam combinan sus ataques para lanzar al rey fantasma al sarcófago del sueño eterno mientras que que Tucker compactaba su traje

 _Fin del flash Back_

— ¿ Y ya ? ¿ Esa es toda la historia ? —

— ¿ A que te refieres con " esa es toda la historia " ? —

— Osea esperaba a que durara mas pero en fin — Valerie mira a Danny — ¿ Y cual es tu historia ? —

— Hubo un accidente en el portal y me volví mitad fantasma — El le da una mordida a su salchicha mientras miraba su mano — Desde entonces pase casa segundo de mi vida ayudando a atrapar fantasmas —

Valerie se levanta mientras tiraba el bote a la basura — ¿ Cual es el plan para acabar con ese tipo ? — Danny se levanta mientras sonreia para ir a la mesa con un mapa de Amity Park — Estas bien preparado Fenton —

— Es por que muchos dependen de mi , pero ahora somos la única resistencia que tenemos los humanos para acabar con el dios fantasma para siempre —

— ¿ Cual es el plan ? — Sam se acerca mientras miraba como el hacia trazos — ¿ Ese es tu plan ? ¿ Un ataque en tres direcciones ? —

— No , no es un plan ... Es el plan — El chico de ojos azules saca la pagina del libro de Sam mientras todos sonreían al ver la obra maestra — Aun no se como se usan pero servirá de algo si consigo estos objetos — Tomando su celular le toma una foto — Tucker y Valerie quiero que protejan a las personas que no pueden pelear y organicen una resistencia con las armas que haya en el laboratorio — Sam le lanza sus armas a Tucker y Valerie — Yo y Sam traeremos estos objetos —

— ¿ Sabes donde encontrarlas ? —

— No , pero tengo una idea de donde encontrar — Los planes estaban divididos , ahora solo restaba encontrar los objetos restantes para poder deshacerse del dios fantasma pero el chico ve que el primero era el anillo era el rubí de Ramses — A decir verdad prefiero arriesgarme para salvarte —

 __ **Continuara**


	7. El Plan de la Resistencia

**El Plan de La Resistencia**

Danny y Sam se habían adentrado en la zona fantasma para poder encontrar dichos objetos pero no les seria fácil , Danny usaba sus rayos F para encontrar el amuleto entre las arenas del desierto de la zona fantasma pero no lograba ver nada haciendo que los dos aterricen — No entiendo , se supone que deben estar aquí escondido —

— Danny no creerás que te iban a dejar a la vista unos amuletos tan poderosos ¿ Oh si ? — Sam comienza a mirar mientras el templo que estaba a lo lejos — Deberías leer mas — Los dos salen volando mientras que el chico fantasma y la hechicera salen volando para ver dos criaturas saliendo de la arena

— Tu también deberías leer mas — Las criaturas parecían tener la forma de Anubis pero con sus cuerpos envuelto en vendas , los seres de cara negra y sombrero egipcio , de la arena salen dos hacas y ellos las toman en cada mano — ¿ El libro decía algo sobre estos seres ? —

— No sabría decirlo por que alguien corto la pagina del libro — Los hombres con cabeza de perro atacan con sus hachas mientras que los dos la esquivan pero al ser de doble filo haciéndole un corte — Auch eso duele ... Un momento ¿ eso duele ? —

— Danny eso no son seres fantasmas , eso es magia —

— Esa información me hubiera servido antes — El chico fantasma sale volando y le golpea haciendo que la criatura sea lanzado contra los pilares del templo — Mientras mas alto , mas duele la caída — Sam lo mira de manera seria — ¿ Que ? Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió —

— Tu y tus chistes malos — Sam levanta las arenas para golpear a la segunda criatura — Para ser de tres metros de altura son muy fuertes — La hechicera se envuelve en llamas para atrapar el hachazo mientras que la momia empujaba contra ella , el de ojos verdes lanza su lamento fantasmagórico contra las momias pero estas las resistían — Danny no limita tus poderes —

— De todos modos no servirá de mucho pero es hora de bajar la temperatura — El chico fantasma congela sus puños y lanza sus rayos de hielo para congelar a las momias pero estas hace forzar la tumba de hielo para destrozarla — Bueno mala idea —

— Tengo una idea — Sam saluda a los soldados que la miran con frialdad — Saludos , lamento el inconveniente pero quiero hablar con ustedes , es urgente ... Por favor — Los seres de cabeza de perro bajan sus hachas — Estamos afrontando una situación de riesgo y necesitamos su ayuda —

— Si son pacíficos , demuestren que lo son — Danny deja salir una sonrisa y crea un diamante de hielo para obsequiarlo al guardián y este lo toma — Tu ofrenda fue aceptada ... Pueden pasar — Los dos ven que el templo era mas grande por fuera que por dentro , mientras los seres caminaban Danny miraba las increíbles estatuas que parecían de oro — Me sorprende ver a unos chicos con tal conocimiento —

— El dios fantasma a despertado y necesitamos su ayuda para volver a dormirlo —

Los sabuesos se paran en frente de un altar mientras miraban a estatua de Anubis — Nuestro padre y creador nos ha dejado un elemento para ayudar a su derrota al dios de los fantasmas — El ve una especie de rompecabezas y este comienza resolverlo para abrirse a los pies de la estatua y ver una caja morada con dibujos de arboles negros como sombras — Pero no podemos entregarle este objeto a cualquiera que lo pide —

— ¿ Que hay que hacer ? —

— Que bueno que lo preguntas — El ser que cargaba la caja hace ondear su mano para ver un espejo y la figura de una mujer de piel verde y escamosa , con serpientes en su cabello y la cintura hasta las piernas era un reptil — Ella es Medusa y tiene algo que le quito a nuestro señor , si quieren el amuleto ... Tráiganme el cofre dorado y les entregaremos nuestro tesoro para poder ayudar en su causa —

Danny y Sam sale volando para encontrar la guarida de la reina serpiente pero esta solo estaba hundida bajo las arenas para ver algo que brillaba en la arena

— Danny antes que entremos — Ella saca una venda y se coloca la suya en los ojos — Medusa te puede volver piedra con solo mirarte —

— ¿ Algo mas que deba saber de ella ? —

— Si que a pesar de derrotarla o cortarle la cabeza como Perseo lo hizo sus poderes siguen funcionando —

— ¿ Entonces ? —

— Cuando te diga , congela a la chica y yo tomare la caja — Danny se coloca la venda en los ojos y se empiezan a guiar por el sentido del oído — ¿ Escuchas eso ? — La suave melodía se hacia sonar mientras que Danny se sentía atraído por la voz de la mujer — ¿ Danny ? —

— Es ... Hermoso ... —

— Danny ¡ no ! — El chico fantasma siente las manos de la reina serpiente quien le quitaba las vendas de los ojos — Déjalo en paz —

La reina la golpea con la cola y la lanza contra un pilar dejándola aturdida — Quítate las vendas — La mujer serpiente le quita las vendas — Abre los ojos ...— Al hacerlo la mirada de hielo de Danny la congela volviendo su cuerpo hielo

— Sam ¡ Ahora ! — La hechicera sale volando para tomar la caja y los dos salen volando — Debo darte crédito por el plan , salio a la perfección con lujo y detalle —

— Gracias por el susto Danny — Al llegar al templo estaban esperando a los chicos para que les trajera la caja — Aquí le traemos la reliquia de su señor y creador —

— Gracias , hemos esperado durante siglos por nuestra reliquia —

— ¿ Te imaginas que será Danny ? —

— No lo se — El chico fantasma se pone a pensar — Quizás una receta para curar infinitas enfermedades o para salvar el planeta —

— Quizás sea alguna receta para salvar la naturaleza o volver a reconstruir la capa de ozono — Los dos ven cuando se abre la caja con una luz dorada dejando ver un hueso de goma — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Nuestro juguete — El guardián comienza a morderlo mientras que los dos estaban sorprendidos — ¿ Que ? —

— Nada — El ser de cabeza de perro le entrega la caja para sacar un colgante con forma de cabeza de perro de perfil , uno mirando a la izquierda y otro a la derecha con una gema azul — ¿ Si este es el colgante de Anubis con la piedra de Zafiro ? ¿ Donde se encuentra el Rubi de Ramses ? —

— Tengo una idea — Sam se coloca el zafiro de Anubis — Llévanos donde esta el Rubí de Ramses ahora — Los dos estaban parados mientras que los vientos soplaban — ¿ No pasa nada ? —

— A ver — Danny levanta el amuleto — Muéstranos donde esta el Rubí de Ramses — Los dos abren los ojos pero no pasaba nada — Debimos preguntarle como funcionaba esta cosa —

— Tengo otra idea — Sam se coloca el amuleto y traspasa su aura al amuleto — Muéstranos donde esta el Rubí de Ramses y llévanos a el — El colgante se enciende con una luz morada y Sam toma a Danny con fuerza para ser llevados a una especie de arquitectura griega — Ojala viniera con bacterias extras — Sam cae de rodillas mientras se destransformaba dejando a su novio sorprendido — Danny ... tengo... Sue... Sueño — La hechicera cae dormida mientras que Danny miraba a dos gigantes de un ojo

 _En Amity Park_

Valerie resistía contra los esqueletos fantasmas mientras Tecno salvaba a los civiles que no podian luchar , los soldados dejaron sus armas de fuego mientras Jack Fenton les daba rayos de electroplasma para luchar — Tecno están ganando terreno —

— Solo unos momentos mas y despejare la zona — El de traje blanco y plateado saca a los últimos mientras los ocultaba bajo tierra — Listo , prepárense para la evacuación instantánea código 13 G —

— Solo suelta el destello — El de traje blanco extiende sus manos mostrando las palmas y sale un destello que deja ciego temporalmente a los fantasmas , los pocos soldados — Reporten sus bajas —

— Tenemos 13 bajas entre caídos y heridos — El sargento le entrega una lista de nombre — 5 muertos — Los dos ven que las heridas no eran graves — Cada uno de nosotros que cae es un refuerzo para las lineas enemigas —

— Lo se — La cazadora se sienta mientras una enfermera y un doctor — ¿ Podemos confiar en Fenton ? —

— Danny es mi mejor amigo desde los 6 años y es digno de confianza — El saca una barra de cereal y la parte en dos para darle una mitad a la cazadora — Ademas el no controla sus emociones pero es digno de confianza —

— Eso espero — Ella carga su arma mientras trataba de cerrar sus ojos — _¿ Danny el chico fantasma ? ¿ Quien lo creería ? Me pregunto que habría pasado si te hubiera aceptado como novio ¿ Me hubieras confesado la verdad de que eres mitad fantasma ?_ — Valerie se afirma mas a su arma y cierra sus ojos para recordar como ellos salían a diferentes lados

 _Flash Back_

Danny y Valerie se habían pasado chateando por Internet y ella le contaba cosas de ella mientras que Danny se abría ante ella , recordaba el viaje al estadio y a la feria mientras miraba como las luces les hacían seña , con esos recuerdos no podía evitar soltar una lagrima

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Valerie abre los ojos para ver a los soldados que terminaban de comer — _Espero que vuelvas no creo que podamos detener mucho a estos fantasmas_ — Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos pero su estomago vuelve a sonar de nuevo — Tenemos que conseguir algo que comer para conservar fuerzas — Ella se levanta mientras miraba como el padre de los Fenton enseñaba a usar las armas , Maddie reparaba armas y Jazz les ayudaba con las estrategias de ataque — _Si me hubiera quedado contigo ¿ Hubiéramos sido felices ? Por momentos pienso en darte un beso y aceptarte en mi vida pero cuando analizo que un fantasma y una cazadora estén juntos y se casen ...¿ Que estoy pensando ? —_ Ella se sienta mientras tomaba una botella de agua para destaparla y comenzar a beber de ella mientras que sus guantes estaban empapados de sudor — _Debo admitirlo , eres muy lindo y atento , como cuando me diste el día libre y no le dijiste a nadie que yo estaba dentro de ese disfraz patético_ — Ella se sienta mientras se quitaba los guantes y las botas para tomar un poco de aire mientras que pensaba — _¿ Como serian nuestros hijos ? ... Digo si hubiéramos seguido avanzando_ — Al tomar sus guantes estos no estaban y al ver la mirada estaban flotando en el aire — ¿ Danny ? —

— No , es Danni — La chica fantasma sale dejándose ver — No preguntare por que se que estas muy cansada así que te traje algo — La de melena blanca saca su fruta favorita y se la entrega a la cazadora — Mi primo tercero me comento que esta era tu favorita —

— ¿ Danny te hablo de mi ? —

— Si — Ella saca su celular y comienza a buscar los mensajes de esos días — Mira — Ella leía los mensajes mientras se sonrojaba — El Whatsapp no miente —

— Fui una tonta en dejar pasar a Danny — Ella le da una mordida a su fruta — Se que no es el mas inteligente , el mas guapo o el mas fuerte pero era muy atento y dulce — Mientras Danni le palmeaba la espalda recuerda como vio que su corazón se le partía en pedazos — Jamas le dije que lamentaba haberle roto el corazón —

— Si , supongo que le habrá dolido también — La cazadora baja la cabeza mientras se lo cubría con sus brazos pero Danni sintió pena — Pero el me dijo que la había pasado bien contigo y que eras maravillosa —

— ¿ Enserio dijo eso ? — Ella se seca la lagrima con una sonrisa — Vaya , increíble — Danny le cuenta y le da alientos desde la aquella vez que la salvo — Yo también pensé que eras buena chica , aunque robar manzanas no te vería bien —

— Gracias por salvarme Valerie — Ella le da un beso en la mejilla — Bueno debo irme , aun hay mucha gente que ayudar y te traeré comida cuando pueda y así platicamos — La chica fantasma se vuelve tangible y desaparece dejando a la cazadora con su mano en su mejilla

— Es una buena chica — Ella se levanta mientras se ponia seria — Aun hay mucha gente que salvar —

 **Continuara**


	8. El Plan de Plasmius

**El Plan de Plasmius**

El ejercito de fantasmas avanzaba por las calles mientras que buscaba prisioneros para servir al dios , el de capa roja no podía creer el mal que había desatado ... Otra vez pero esta vez no encontraba a Danny por ningún lado — Mhm no se me ocurre nada para salvarme de esta situación — El conde comienza a volar mientras era intangible — Si Danny se hubiera escondido ¿ Donde seria ? — El de capa ve los laboratorios Fenton que estaban destruidos casi por completo — No , aquí tampoco — El fantasma sigue buscando pero no lo encontraba , el se detiene para ver que dos soldados estaban en una azotea vigilando para todos lados — Que curioso — El fantasma se acerca a los soldados para escuchar la charla de entre los dos soldados que tenían una radio comunicador — _Quizás pueda usarlos a mi favor_ —

— Aquí ojo de águila 1 reportando que las calles parecen desiertas — Los soldados ven que no pasaba nada ni un solo humano mas — Pido relevo —

— Negativo , los refuerzos tardaran entre 10 y 15 minutos en llegar —

— Recibido — La comunicación se corta y Plasmius se pone a pensar mientras que sentia que habia algo extraño en todo esto por lo que decide posesionar el cuerpo del que vigilaba para esperar junto a su camarada — Dime ¿ Que sabes de Danny Phantom ? —

— Valerie dijo que era confidencia — Los dos se ponen a vigilar hasta que llegan los relevo de los vigilantes , Plasmius seguía a su compañero hasta las calles mas cerradas mientras preparaban sus armas y veían para todos lados , el maestro ve que de entre medio de unos botes de basura sacan una palanca — ¿ Listo ? — El soldado tira de la palanca para que el suelo se abra y los dos saltan , el suelo se cierra para ver unos tuneles que llevaban a la base de la resistencia

— ¿ Bajo tierra ? Claro como lo pensé antes —

— ¿ Que dijiste ? —

— Nada — Vlad sale del cuerpo del soldado para escaparse y ver que el ejercito de fantasmas se acercaba — Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan — El maestro sale volando mientras que veía como los demás enemigos de Danny trataban de resistir el ataque del ejercito del dios — Pobres criaturas , me encantaría ayudarles en algo — El maestro sale volando mientras veía que el portal que había abierto el dios era la fuente del ejercito del dios — Tengo que cerrar ese portal para que el dios no pueda pedir refuerzos — El maestro deja salir una sonrisa y regresa volando mientras que Skullker y Ember resistían el ataque , Jhonny 13 y su sombra trataban de proteger a sus compañeros pero unos rayos logran destruir a gran parte de los soldados — ¿ Necesitan ayuda ? —

— ¿ Que haces aquí master ? —

— Vine a ayudarles para destruir a ese ser — El crea una bola de energía y la lanza para desintegrar a los que venían — Se que no somos los mejores amigos pero quiero ayudarles a luchar contra esta amenaza —

— ¿ Por que deberíamos aceptarte como aliado Master ? — El cazador lo toma de la ropa pero este se suelta — Que yo sepa tu siempre nos jugaste en contra muchas veces —

— Lo se lo se , pero conozco el secreto del ejercito del dios fantasma — El maestro ve que todos se acercaban , Dexter , la princesa dragón , la dama del almuerzo y espectra — Se que siempre dudaran de mi pero ahora lo conozco a la perfección , no puedo yo solo así que les pido a ustedes su ayuda —

— Ninguno de nosotros te prestara ayuda Plasmius — Ember hace sonar sus cuerdas y arrastra el cuerpo del maestro contra un edificio — Nos haz traído muchos problemas —

— Tienes razón — Tecnus saca sus rayos de sus manos y lo arrastra contra el suelo — No haremos tratos contigo — El fantasma de las cajas levanta sus cajas y lo golpea pero este mira al fantasma — ¿ Acaso crees que esas cajas de cartón harán algo contra un ser tan poderoso ? —

— Entonces sientan la ira del plástico burbuja — Master lo mira y le lanza un rayo con su dedo y lo saca de las escena — Eso me dolió —

— Vamos ¿ van a dejar que unos estúpidos problemas serán lo que nos separe de salvarnos ? —

— ¡ SI ! — El maestro se frota los ojos con sus dedos — Vete o te entregaremos al dios a cambio de nuestra protección —

— Entonces ... Pueden quedarse aquí y morir ... —

— Somos fantasmas idiotas —

— El punto es que pueden quedarse aquí y ser esclavos de un ser o pueden luchar para cerrar el portal fantasma y ayudar a salvarse —

— ¿ Por tal fantasma ? — Skullker baja su arma mientras se acercaba al maestro — ¿ Que sabes de ese portal ? —

El maestro sonríe mientras que los fantasmas se unían al rededor del maestro quien sentía como si la salvación a el se acercaba , mientras que en la zona fantasma , Sam y Danny encontraban a los gigantes , Danny levanta y sale volando para colocar a su novia en una estructura de piedra para que ella durmiera

— Quizás de aquí saca el dios fantasma sus ejércitos — Danny sale volando pero el ciclope lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra las paredes , Danny se levanta y lo golpea con un puñetazo haciendo que este retroceda y con su rayo lo lanza contra los pilares — Sam ¿ por que nos trajeron hasta aquí ? — El chico fantasma mira a su novia dormida — Ah cierto , Sam esta dormida ...¿ Por que estamos aquí ? — El cíclope de telas negras salta contra Danny pero este se vuelve intangible para esquivarlo y con sus poderes de hielo crea una bola de nieve y lo congela para ver que estaba una estatua del dios Ramses

— Danny ... — Sam se arrastra pero cae al suelo debilitada para arrastrarse en el suelo — No toques el ... — Ella se desmaya pero cuando el chico fantasma lo estaba por tocar pero un garrote lo trata de golpear y el lo esquiva mientras que el tomaba a Sam — Si tocas el rubí ...—

— ¿ Que pasa si lo toco ? — La chica gótica se desmaya mientras Danny la tomaba del cuerpo — ¿ Sam ? — Danny se vuelve intangible mientras que los cíclopes volvían a su forma para cubrir el rubí con sus espaldas — Son indetenibles , no puedo hacerlo solo —

— El rubi se alimenta de poder ... —

Sam comienza a respirar mientras que dormía , Danny le besa la frente y se la lleva al segundo piso para que descanse y este segura — No se que haría sin ti Sam — El chico fantasma sale volando mientras las bestias se acercaban a el y con su pie patea el rubí hacia el monstruo que estaba mas cerca y cuando lo atrapa este cae desmayado — Entiendo , las joyas solo pueden ser usados por los dioses por que requieren mucha energía — El ultimo cíclope lo golpea con su garrote y lo saca del templo , la bestia de tez bronceado y grandes músculos sale para enfrentar al chico fantasma , este sale volando pero recibe otro golpe muy fuerte y con su energía crea una espada — Hace tiempo que no usaba esta técnica — Danny sale volando y corta el arma del atacante pero este lo atrapa de la pierna y lo azota en el suelo pero este se vuelve intangible para hundirse en el suelo y sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la quijada haciendo que el ser caiga noqueado — Mientras mas grande , mas fuerte es la caída —

— Danny ... — El chico fantasma sale volando para ver que Sam estaba sudando — Hace ... Mucho ... Calor — El de ojos verdes comienza a tocar a Sam quien ve como el amuleto brillaba y se lo quita , el sudor se detiene y Sam estaba mas calmada — Gracias ... —

— Descansa aquí Sam , si esto es Grecia quizás pueda conseguir agua — Danny abre los ojos y se golpea en la cabeza mientras arrastraba su mano — ¿ Que digo ? ¿ Agua en la zona fantasma ? Te estas volviendo loco Fenton — Sam comienza a recomponerse pero ella saca una hoja de papel — ¿ Para que es esto ? —

— Para tomar el rubí — Danny toma la hoja y comienza a tomar el rubí y crea un campo de hielo para poder llevarlo pero Sam estaba reaccionando — ¿ Danny ? —

— Van dos y faltan dos —

 _En Amity Park_

La resistencia estaba atacando uno de los focos de ataques mientras que el dios estaba sentado mientras bebía una especie de vino tinto pero mas espeso

— Mi señor — Los tres caballeros se inclinaron con la rodilla en el suelo — La resistencia humana ha liberado a los humanos que trabajan en la zona del cuadrante 5 —

— Si , estos humanos son bastante entretenido — El dios da un trago a su copa con forma de cráneo — Disminuyan las defensas en los cuadrantes 2 , 3 y 4 —

—Pero Sr ... —

— Hay que darles esperanzas —

Valerie sacaba a los civiles pero el soldado del terror aparece con su caballo y con su espada , con un blande de su espada corta el arma de la cazadora pero unos misiles golpean su espalda

— Salgan de aquí — Valerie sacaba dos pistolas y le dispara al caballero del terror , Tucker aprovecha para tomarlo del cuerpo y lo lanza contra los botes de basura — Para un perdedor , eres bueno en esto —

— Si ... Oye — El caballero se levanta y Tuck sale volando para llevarlo a otras calles mientras la cazadora sacaba a los heridos , el chico de traje comienza a golpear al caballero pero este trata de cortar a Tucker pero este atrapa la hoja entre sus manos y de sus hombros saca unos láseres y le dispara al caballero que retrocedía pero su caballo escupe llamas fantasmas a lo que Tecno lo esquiva con facilidad y lanza una granada contra el animal , los lazos anti fantasmas enredan al animal quien cae al suelo , el caballero del terror saca su espada pero Tucker saca una especie de varilla para retener la espada — Si que eres fuerte —

— Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees — El caballero destruye la varilla con su espada dejando al de traje de robot en el suelo , con su espada apuntando hacia abajo — Te enviare a las dimensiones donde tus peores miedos se harán realidad —

— Pero si yo ya eh estado en esa dimensión ¿ No te acuerdas ? —

— Emm bueno si pero ... — El caballero trata de atacar a Tucker pero un rayo láser lo golpea en el pecho y lo lanza contra los edificios — Ustedes dos son los que se revelan contra el señor —

— No nos importa , esto es Amity Park y ustedes no son bienvenidos — Valerie carga sus armas y abre fuego pero el caballero lo resistía mientras que Tucker se levanta y de su muñeca derecha saca un láser para atacar al caballero del terror — Solo unos ... Oh rayos — Las armas se quedan sin carga mientras que el ser de armadura negra estaba caminando a los atacantes — ¿ Tienes algo en tu armadura que sirva ? —

— Sujetate — El de traje plateado abre de su pecho un foco de luz verde y un destello deja ciego al caballero del terror dando tiempo para que ellos huyan dejando al caballero del terror un poco frustrado — Y Danny se reía por el destello fantasmagórico —

— ¿ Destello fantasmagórico ? — Al llegar a la base de la resistencia , la cazadora ve como todos eran curados pero ella miraba el portal mientras que deseaba volver a ver a los dos con los amuletos para salvar el mundo — ¿ Que sabes de Danny y Sam ? —

— Poco y nada , van por la mitad —

— Espero que vengan pronto por que no creo que podamos resistir mas — Ella ve la libreta que tenia en la mano — Se nos acaban las provisiones y el armamento —

— Lo se , lo se pero Danny volverá para ayudarnos — El comienza a cargar su traje con una especie de plasma mientras que los cohetes — El siempre se ha sacrificado por el bien de Amity Park —

— Ok te creeré — La cazadora miraba las pantallas mientras que los fantasmas deambulaban por las calles , en todo el mundo era lo mismo , los humanos eran esclavos del dios fantasma mientras que en su mente Valerie deseaba volver a ver a Danny sano y salvo para poder disculparse por haberlo herido — _Danny , jamas supe por que pero cuando te vi eras un perdedor y a pesar de que te menos precie tu y tus amigos me dieron lugar en su mesa , aun asi te aprecio de verdad ... Incluso te considero ... Lindo_ —

 **Continuara**


	9. El Caza Recompensas

**El Caza Recompensas**

El dios estaba sentado en su trono mientras que a través de un ojo de vidrio de dos metros de diámetro donde veía la aventura de Danny y Sam , el dios de casco negro se lo quita revelando sus ojos completamente blancos , sus manos sostenían el casco y la otra su hacha de combate de doble filo pero cuando el caballero fantasma quien se lanza con su cuerpo al suelo

— Mi señor , me temo que no hemos conseguido retener a la resistencia y los humanos del ala B escaparon — El dios se frota la quijada con su puño mientras que el caballero miraba nervioso y el dios se levanta — Le prometo que los capturare yo mismo y los traeré de vuelta —

— No te molestes — El caballero estaba sorprendido — Si acabáramos con los humanos no estaría tan entretenido , ademas nuestro ejercito se refuerza con cada enemigo que derrotamos —

— Si mi lord — El caballero se levanta mientras que el rey de corona se acercaba y coloca su rodilla en el suelo y se inclina — Por cierto... —

— Silencio — El rey de los fantasmas se acerca a su dios — El cazador de recompensas esta aquí mi lord — De entre las sombras sale un ser encapotado de negro con capucha , sus ojos rojos distinguían maldad pura pero en su sonrisa se denotaba gozo por su trabajo — Traerá al chico fantasma y a la bruja delante de usted —

— Si lo haces te compensare muy generosamente... — El fantasma abre un costal que estaba en la mesa y ve que estaba lleno de joyas muy valiosas y las arroja al suelo — Mhm una escoria que solo quiere pelear , me agrada ese tipo de basura —

El cazador abre un portal y sale disparado a la zona fantasma mientras sentía el olor de Danny , cuando llega a una especie de ruinas griegas , pero se da cuenta de la batalla que había en ese lugar — _Parece que eres mas poderoso de lo que parece_ — El cazador sale volando mientras arrasaba con todo a su alrededor mientras su mirada el rastro que las dos presas habían dejado ; Mientras tanto Danny y Sam llegan a un pantano donde solo había plantas y arboles a medio morir

— Bueno ¿ que nos falta ? —

— Según esto aquí se encuentra la esmeralda de Orus y pues ... ¿ Donde lo encontraremos ? — Danny mira para todos lados y ver una especie de templo donde había dos estatuas , una con cabeza de halcón y la otra no se distinguía — Debí prestar atención en historia —

— ¿ Que hace el templo de Orus en la zona fantasma ? — Sam y Danny entran pero la chica de ojos índigo lo empuja mientras miraba sus manos — Aun mis poderes no han vuelto a la normalidad por eso te pido que uses la cabeza —

— Eso que estuve pensando en un plan para poder sacar la esmeralda de Orus , así te aseguraras de recuperar todos tus poderes — Danny se vuelve intangible para acercarse al pilar y ver las estatuas con sus lanzas apuntando hacia abajo , el chico fantasma vuela pero se deja ver y con su rayo destruye los mecanismos de defensa para sacar la esmeralda con sus manos — Pan comido — Un rayo de energía lo golpea justo en el pecho y lo lanza contra una de las estatuas , Danny se levanta y ve al de capa negra que le apuntaba con sus manos — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Mi nombre no es tan importante — El ser comienza a levitar y levanta su cabeza para darse cuenta que el chico fantasma estaba asombrado — Lo importante es que voy a hacer contigo —

— ¿ Hacer conmigo ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? — Danny se levanta y sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa como si nada y lo azota contra el suelo — Es muy fuerte —

— Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees ... Chico — El ser se transporta hasta donde estaba el de ojos verdes y con una patada lo barre por todo el templo , Danny se levanta y lo ataca con sus rayos pero este los desvía con una sola mano — Patético — El chico fantasma lo ataca con una bola de energía fantasmal pero este la desvía y con su dedo le lanza un rayo de color rojo lanzando a Danny fuera del templo — Ponte serio y pelea chico fantasma o me encargare de exterminarte —

— No se quien eres pero no dejare que acabes con Danny — Al voltear , el caza recompensas ve a una choca de ojos índigo y cabello negro con puntas moradas oscuras — Si quieres pelear con alguien hazlo conmigo — Su vestido negro y pies descalzos dejaban mucho a la imaginación

— Tu también estas en mi lista muchacha — Sam levanta varias raíces con espinas y ataca al cazador pero este la esquiva con suma facilidad , pero cuando Sam las manipula y logran atrapar la mano derecha del cazador pero este las parte con su mano izquierda pero ella ve lo que no creía que vería jamas

— ¿ Sangre ? Pero los fantasmas no sangran — El cazador se frota la herida y deja salir una carcajada y ataca a Sam pero ella bloquea el golpe y con una patada la lanza contra los pilares — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Lo del vestido esta bien pero te convendría usar ropa interior — La Wicca se sonroja pero su enojo se hizo notar , el caza recompensas lanza unos rayos que ella esquiva con suma facilidad pero las raíces eran quemadas — Bueno me canse de jugar ... Supongo que es hora de acabar contigo —

— Oye — El cazador de capa negra voltea y Danny lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo arrastra por el suelo — Eso es por lo de hace rato —

— Danny no entiendes , no es un fantasma es un humano ... Mira — El chico ve como el rastro de sangre del caza recompensas quien se levanta y con un movimiento rápido ataca con discos que vienen al chico fantasma pero este lo esquiva y recibe un corte en el cuerpo — Tiene equipo anti fantasmas —

— Si eso veo — Danny se pone firme pero le da la esmeralda a Sam — Espero que tu libro diga algo de como usarla —

— Me gustaría pero le arrancaste las paginas a mi libro —

 **Continuara**


	10. Verdaderas Razones

**Verdadera Razones**

El caza recompensa estaba en frente de Danny y Wicca ya que saca dos espadas , una de metal común y otra de espectro fantasmal — Ahora bien me temo que solo me interesa destruirte a ti bruja de cuento de hada — El cazador la ataca pero Danny atrapa la espada para recibir una patada en el estomago y el cazador salta sobre Danny , Wicca usa una de las espinas para usarla como espadas — Eres fuerte pero yo soy mas — El de negro levanta su puño pero Danny la golpea con el rayo fantasma

— No dejare que la golpees — Danny se levanta por los aires mientras sus ojos cambiaron de color para usar la crioginesis pero el cazador saca un misil para atacar al chico fantasma pero es congelado cayendo al suelo — No dejare que sigas haciendo daño —

— Danny recuerda que es humano — El chico fantasma se vuelve intangible y se lleva al caza recompensas por la pared y Sam ve como Danny vuelve a traspasar las paredes mientras que el caza recompensas se acercaba lastimado mientras que la de ojos índigo se envuelve en llamas negras y la ataca pero el caza recompensas se vuelve en su capa mientras Sam la miraba

— Capa de titanio a prueba del calor — El de negro la ataca con un disco pero Sam levanta toneladas de rocas que explotan lanzando su cuerpo contra los pilares , el caza recompensa saca un disco con dientes de diamantes para verla rodar , el chico fantasma le da vuelta y con un puñetazo a la cara le destroza la mascara y al toser se da cuenta que las gotas de sangre comienzan a caer , Danny se acerca pero con un puñetazo lo lanza al suelo , cuando se dan cuenta que la capa comienza a quedar arruinada — Ojala mis presas fueran tan potentes como tu —

— ¿ Eres hija de skullker o algo así ? — El cazador le lanza varias estrellas ninjas pero Danny las esquiva y le lanza una bola de fuego fantasma que golpea su cuerpo mientras que la tela estaba siendo forzada al máximo , Sam lo detiene y el cazador de recompensas salta a los pilares y se quita la capa mientras la sombras la cubrían pero no se atrevía a salir — No quiere salir — Danny carga sus rayos fantasmas en sus manos — Entonces lo obligare — Con un solo golpe logra destruir el pilar haciendo que el cazador caiga al suelo , su cuerpo estaba lastimado pero aun así laza una bomba que explota en la cara de Danny envolviendo su cuerpo en una tela araña , el cazador se tapa su cara pero Sam se da cuenta que no era un hombre , sino que era un cuerpo femenino , una piel morena y una silueta muy sensual

— ¿ Quien eres ? — Sam se acerca para ver el filo de la espada — ¿ Por que no me muestras tu cara ? Así me sera mas fácil hacerla pedazos — Unos ojos claros se acerca con una sonrisa , su piel morena resaltaba su labial rojo y la mirada de Sam quedaba atónita — Pa ... Pa... Paulina —

— Parece que me conoces , bueno en fin — La cazadora saca su espada mientras que Sam retrocedía — Bueno ahora ire por tu cabeza — La de mirada agresiva se acercaba mientras que su ropa era similar a la de Sam pero era diferente , una camisa de cuero sin mangas y hasta el vientre que solo tapaba sus pechos , unos pantalones muy ajustados y demasiado cortos con unas botas de combate , su cinturón sostenía varias armas — Es hora de cumplir mi venganza —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que te hice que fue tan malo ? — Paulina lanza el disco atrapando a Sam mientras que la de piel morena se acerca con su espada — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Veras , hace tiempo cometí un error y trate de redimirme pero solo para darme cuenta de que Danny estaba con otra mujer —

— Espera ¿ estabas enamorada de Danny Phantom o Danny Fenton ? — La cazadora se pone a pensar mientras que el filo le rozaba la garganta — Aun así no dejare que le hagas daño a Danny — La Wicca se envuelve en llamas haciendo que la masa se derrita y le haga frente a Paulina — No dejare que sigas haciendo daño a los que mas amo en este mundo —

— Entonces tendré que obligarte — Paulina la toma del cuello y la azota en el suelo — Aunque no lo creas soy tan letal como hermosa — La cazadora la levanta de la pierna y la lanza contra las paredes y con su espada la ataca pero Sal lo esquiva , Paulina la patea y la arrastra por el suelo — Mientras mas peleo mas fuerte me vuelvo —

— ¿ Acaso estas enamorada de Danny ? Pero tu lo odiabas en la secundaria —

— No lo odiaba ... Solo era una chiquilla tonta que no creia en el hasta que supe la verdad de como era Danny realmente despues de esa noche —

 _Flash Back_

En la fiesta mientras Danny y Sam bailaban , Dash toma a Danny por debajo de los brazos y lo arroja a la piscina — Oye Fenton ¿ Como esta el agua ? —

— Oye ya te pasaste — Sam intenta hacerle frente al atleta pero le da un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que la chica de ojos índigo suelte lagrimas , Danny totalmente ebrio y con sus puños humanos comienza a golpear fuertemente a Dash quien lo embiste y le golpea con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Danny sangre de su labio pero no opaca la ira del de ojos azules le da varios puñetazos hasta que tira a Dash contra la mesa de bebidas y con la botella le golpea al atleta en la cabeza mientras todos lo miraban

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Donde aprendí que Danny era muy rudo y esa mirada me atrajo pero no pude soportar lo que hizo después —

 _Flash Back_

Sam veía como Danny le partía la cara a Dash quien estaba tirado en el suelo Danny estaba golpeado , Sam lo mira con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas y sale corriendo de miedo mientras que Paulina lo toma

— Danny no tienes que irte —

— Déjame quiero alcanzar a Sam —

— Olvida a Sam , quiero darte algo por ayudarme a calmar a ese gorila — Paulina toma a Danny de la nuca para comenzar a besarlo pero el la empuja mientras todos miraban — ¿ Que te pasa ? Creí que te gustaría tener a una novia como yo —

— No... Quiero ... a Sam — Danny sale corriendo mientras que todos se reían de Paulina

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Ahora que me enamore de Danny y me humillo en la fiesta aun quiero saber por que me miraba en la secundaria — La cazadora toma a Sam de la pierna quien estaba cabeza abajo — Ahora gracias a un donador anónimo pude hacerme con algo especial ... El Fantes —

— ¿ Fantes ? —

— Me explicaron que es un suero con la base del ... Casi me voy de lengua — La piel morena le da un golpe con la mano abierta y la arrastra por el suelo — Solo digamos que me volvi mas fuerte de lo que ustedes dos puedan ser —

— ¿ Que conseguirás con matarme ? —

— Estar con Danny Phamton — Danny no se podía mover mientras forcejeaba pero Sam se levanta y con sus poderes levanta rojas a Paulina quien las parte con sus manos — Ahora me haré cargo del chico mas fascinante —

— Danny es mio y no dejare que te acerques —

— ¿ Es tuyo ? ... ¿ Manson ? ¿ Eres Sam Manson ? — La cazadora se ríe mientras que Sam se limpiaba el antifaz de su cara — Vaya eres la chica gótica y la antisocial —

— No tendré super fuerza pero no dejare que me ganes — Sam le lanza una patada pero ella la toma del tobillo y la hace girar hasta lanzarla fuera del templo — ¡ Siente la ira de la naturaleza ! — Wicca le lanza sus enredaderas pero ella comienza a forcejear hasta romperlas como si nada — No entiendo nada ¿ Como puedo detenerla ? —

— ¡ Sam ! — Danny con el poco movimiento que tenia le lanza la esmeralda de Orus y ella la atrapa , Sam saca el rubí de Ramsés para envolverse en una aura de tres colores , roja , verde y negra — Usa las gemas —

— Es hora que te enseñe el verdadero poder de la naturaleza — Sam sale volando y se lleva puesta a Paulina quien no lograba entender de donde saco tanta fuerza , la bruja logra acertar un puñetazo potente que lanza a la cazadora contra los pilares que sostenía el templo , La Wicca usa sus poderes para sostener la estructura de piedra con todas sus fuerzas pero la de piel morena aprovecha el momento para golpear a Sam pero sin darse cuenta es arrastrada por una fuerza invisible , el templo de Orus cae sobre Paulina y Danny le abraza a la Wicca para que no vea el derrumbe pero las piedras comienzan a temblar mientras que los dos veían a la cazadora salir con heridas en su cuerpo y una perdida masiva de sangre — Esto no es lo que me esperaba — La de ojos celestes se acerca sacando un disco donde metía sus dedos para apretarlo y el disco comienza a girar , Danny se pone delante de Sam pero ella lo quita con suavidad — No te metas Danny , es cosa de mujeres — Con sus nuevos poderes Sam sale volando pero la cazadora le hace un corte con su sierra en el abdomen abriendo una herida que dejaba ver como brotaba la sangre

— Sabes , las cosas modernas siempre superaran a las de antaño — La de pie morena saca una pistola láser pero Danny lanza un rayo destruyendo el arma — ¿ Que pasa Danny ? ¿ Acaso no recuerdas cuando me perseguías en secundaria ? —

— Escucha , por obvias razones no golpeare a una mujer — El Chico Fantasma se levanta mientras que ella sacaba sus discos y se los lanza pero Danny los destruye con sus poderes — Es tu ultima oportunidad de retirarte — Ella le hace un guiño pero el de ojos verdes sale volando y le da un golpe el la cara pero ella parecía no reaccionar a los golpes , el chico fantasma le lanza sus rayos y la deja en el suelo pero ella se levanta — Descarga ... Fantasmagórica — La descarga eléctrica aturde a Paulina quien caía de rodillas mientras Danny iba a buscar a Sam pero un rayo proveniente del arma de Paulina dejando a Danny mas enfadado — ¿ Cuantas armas traes en ese cinturón ? —

— Las suficientes — La de piel morena da un paso pero cae de rodilla al suelo mientras que los dos la miraban — Necesito ... mi ... Fantes ... ahora —

— ¿ Que es Fantes ? — Paulina saca una bola color azul con una especie de polvo celeste gris pero cuando la hace chocar en el suelo se crea una cortina de humo que hace desaparecer a la caza recompensas — Sam ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Danny ¿ que rayos esta pasando ? —

— No tengo idea pero vamos , debemos encontrar el corazón de Ra para volver a Amity Park — Danny levanta a Sam quien sacaba las gemas de sus manos , Danny se pone el collar de Anubis para darle un poco de su energía fantasma — Llévanos a donde esta el corazón de Ra — El chico fantasma y la hechicera son llevados a una especie de palacio fantasma cuando voltean ve al dios fantasma con una sonrisa y sentado en su trono — Oh rayos ... —

 **Continaura**


	11. La Respuesta

**La Respuesta**

El Chico Fantasma y la Hechicera ven como el dios fantasma se levantaba , Danny esconde los amuletos mientras que Wicca se preparaba para pelear con las gemas y sale volando para darle un puñetazo pero el dios fantasma la atrapa y la lanza contra Danny , el chico de ojos verdes decide ponerse a pelear — Los tres sabemos el resultado de esta pelea , no podre vencer a un dios — Danny sale volando mientras que Sam se levantaba y atrapa a dios entre raíces pero Danny le da un puñetazo , el dios fantasma lanza sus rayos golpeando a Danny y Sam mientras que ella se perdía en algo que no podía explicar , sus ojos se volvieron verdes fosforescentes y camina con suma tranquilidad y el dios estaba un poco confundido , la Wicca se envuelve en llamas negras y le lanza un puñetazo al dios fantasma para romper su armadura pero cuando Sam abre los ojos vuelven a ser normales pero ella saca sus raíces pero el de armadura se enfada y con un puñetazo deja fuera del combate a Sam , Danny se envuelve en energíay retiene al dios fantasma pero el efecto se acaba y es arrasado por el de armadura negra haciendo que Danny se des transforme y cae al suelo agotado mientras que el ser se acerca caminando con suma facilidad hasta que unas bombas de humo explotan creando una cortina el tiempo suficiente para que los dos desaparezcan , Sam estaba inconsciente sobre el planeador de Valerie y Danny era llevado por Tucker en sus hombros

— No puedo creer que no puedo hacerle daño alguno —

— ¿ De que hablas hermano ? Ese agujero en su armadura fue increíble , seguro usaste todas tus fuerzas —

— Yo no fui — Danny se vuelve a transformar y sale volando — Fue Sam la que le dio para que tenga — Los dos se sorprenden mientras que Valerie miraba a la inconsciente

— ¿ Como fue que lo hizo ? —

— Con esto — Danny saca los tres amuletos — El ultimo que estaba en la corona del dios fantasma por eso el amuleto nos trajo aquí para enterarnos de esto —

— ¿ Como se supone que se usan ? — Valerie toma la gema pero no veía nada extraño — ¿ Seguro que podemos usar esto para derrotar al dios de los fantasmas de una vez ? —

— Por supuesto , eso fue lo que me dijo Reloj — El de cabello blanco ve para todos lados pero la resistencia llega a acuartelarse pero Danny coloca los artefactos sobre la mesa — Escuchen ustedes , no podemos perder estos objetos es la única salida que tenemos para sobrevivir —

— Danny ... — Sam se levanta y camina con dificultad — ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que estamos en Amity Park ? —

— Sam ¿ Acaso no recuerdas nada ? — La de ojos índigo camina hasta su novio para abrazarlo con fuerza — Lograste destruir la armadura del dios fantasma de un solo golpe —

— ¿ Enserio hice eso ? —

— Quizás lo de las gemas no es sea mentira después de todo — Valerie las mira mientras que Sam toma un trago de agua para poder hablar — _Entonces supongo que así se usan por que Sam puede hacer eso , no me imagino lo que yo pueda hacer_ —

— Ademas hay algo peor — La gótica se sienta con tranquilidad — Paulina es una cazadora y trato de matarnos —

— ¡ PAULINA ! — Valerie no podía creerlo lo que escuchaba — ¿ Estas segura de lo que dices ? por que ella no parece alguien que le guste moverse para hacer esfuerzo —

— Uso algo llamado Fantes — Sam se pone de pie y aprieta sus puños — No me queda otra que seguir peleando — Danny le pone la mano en el hombro mientras que Valerie estaba un poco nerviosa — ¿ Que te sucede Valerie ? Estas muy nerviosa —

— El Fantes es un suero que sirve para los atributos sean aumentado , lo invento el alcalde Master para ayudarme en mi cacería —

— ¡¿ Master ?! — Danny se pone serio mientras que Tucker trataba de entrar a la computadora del maestro — ¿ Para que invento algo así Vlad Master ?! —

— Por que yo se lo pedí — Los tres la miran mientras que Sam se enfadaba y se transforma — Esperen no es lo que parece , no queria usarlo contra Danny Phantom ... Digo solo con el ... Digo ... —

— No digas nada — Wicca aparece y envuelve sus puños en llamas — Me encargare de exterminarte — La cazadora saca su arma pero Danny se mete en el medio — ¿ Danny ? Casi nos mata su invento y tu te atreves a defenderla —

— No sabia que eran ustedes , lo juro — El chico fantasma se pone de pie — Les daré todos los datos que necesitan para crear un antídoto —

— Espero que así se por que sino — Sam lo amenaza con sus llamas — Ya lo sabes —

— Tranquila Sam — Los soldados llegan con mas heridos y supervivientes mientras que la comida y el agua se les agotaba lentamente — Lo importante ahora es conseguir el corazón de Ra para encerrar al dios fantasma en su sueño eterno —

— ¿ Y como evitaremos que salga nuevamente ? —

— No tengo idea — El Chico Fantasma comienza a pensar y se transforma en fantasma — Buscare a Plasmius para que me de alguna respuesta , ustedes busquen la cura para esa cosa —

— Cuenta con nosotros Danny —

El chico de ojos verdes asiente con la cabeza y sale volando a las calles mientras un ejercito de esqueletos pero no le dio importancia hasta que un rayo lo golpea y lo lanza al suelo solo para ver a su otro yo en frente de el — Parece que aun sigues con vida — El de capa cae al suelo mientras Danny se levantaba — Parece que te haz vuelto mas fuerte que antes , eso significa que me divertiré contigo —

— Eso es lo que tu crees — Danny usa el lamento fantasmagórico para arrasar a su copie mientras este se cubría con sus brazos — Lo mejor de todo es que no me canso tanto con el lamento y eso no es todo — Danny sale volando pero el de capa lo toma del cuello y con su visión láser lo hunde en el suelo pero este se levanta y le aplica un puñetazo a la cara , el de cabello de llama lanza una bola de energía pero Danny crea un campo de fuerza para protegerse pero la explosión lo lanza contra los edificios , Danny sale volando y golpea con una patada pero este lo atrapa y lo golpea con fuerza mientras que Danny se suelta y usas sus poderes de hielo

— ¿ Que es ese extraño poder ? — El hielo de Danny lo congela mientras que el se trata de soltar — ¿ Como puede tener poderes así ? —

— Talento ... Puro talento — Danny logra congelar a su copia pero un rayo de energía lo libera nuevamente — Plasmius ¿ que estas haciendo aquí ? ¿ Acaso estas aliado con el ? —

— Por su puesto que no , pero el también te odia — Plasmius le lanza un rayo de energía pero Danny lo esquiva con facilidad — Parece que después de tantas palizas aun tienes fuerzas danielito —

— Podre con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo — Danny se divide en dos pero los dos fantasmas lo atacan y el se vuelve a hacer uno solo y con sus manos le lanza rayos a los enemigos pero los dos se vuelven intangible esquivando el ataque , Plasmius se divide en seis igual que el Danny del futuro rodeando al chico fantasma quien respira hondo y suelta su lamento fantasmagórico arrasando con todo a su paso , Plasmius estaba mal herido — Lo mejor es que puedo hacer esto las veces que yo quiera —

— Muy impresionante — El del futuro se levanta y lo ataca con sus rayos pero Danny lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Aun te quedan energías después de dos ataques como ese ... Impresionante — El de capa lo ataca con sus rayos de energia pero Danny no se dejaba vencer

— ¿ Como pudiste salirte del termo Fenton ? —

— Cuando recupere mis fuerzas pude escapar fácilmente destruyendo el termo ... y a Reloj — Danny recuerda los rastros del castillo en ruinas , Danny se enfadaba a cada segundo — Debiste ver como lo hice volar en cientos de pedazos —

— ¡ Cállate ! — Danny sale volando pero Plasmius llega a el primero y con una patada lo lanza al suelo — Olvide que estaba el cabeza de queso —

— Eso es , usa la ira para pelear Danielito , asi podrás volverte tan fuerte como nosotros — Dan lo levanta del cuello y lo lanza de una patada contra Plasmius — Te estas dando cuenta — Plasmius lo golpea con un rodillazo — Nosotros somos muy poderosos por que usamos el odio a nuestro favor ... Deberías hacer lo mismo — Danny saca los rayos de sus ojos arrasando al maestro quien queda en el suelo y se levanta con gran ira pero al ver a Pariah Dark acercarse con el caballero del terror , Dan decide ponerse firme mientras que Vlad estaba sorprendido por lo que veía — Bueno me temo que eso es todo Danielito , ya me voy —

— No iras a ningún lado — El rey lo detiene mientras que el caballero saca su espada — Tu fuiste quien destruyo el portal del ejercito de mi dios y ahora lo pagaras con tu pellejo —

— Déjemelo a mi su majestad , quiero el placer de despellejarlo con mi espada en nombre de la gloria de nuestro amo y señor —

— Me gustaría pero Danny quiere pelear con ustedes — Vlad se disponía a escapar pero un rayo del rey lo derriba mientras que el caballero se acercaba con su espada

— Debo salvar a Plasmius ... Carajo eso es algo que nunca pensé que iba a decir — Danny sale volando y embiste al caballero para tomar el cuerpo de Plasmius pero un ataque de Dan y el caballero golpean la espalda del chico fantasma pero un corte fantasmagórico los hace separar mientras que ven a una chica fantasma con melena blanca toma ambos cuerpos y antes de despedirse les enseña la lengua en tono de burla y desaparece , el caballero entierra su espada en el suelo pero no sirvió de nada

— Danny... — El chico fantasma abre los ojos mientras que se veía en el cuarten de defensa Fenton — Te encuentras bien ? —

—Si ... ¿ Donde estamos ? — Daniela le entrega un poco de agua con un emparedado de carne — Ah gracias ya tengo un poco de hambre — Cuando se disponía a darle una mordida ve a plasmius — Tu ... — Danny se transforma pero sus amigos se le tiran encima para impedir que peleen — Oigan ¿ Que les pasa ? —

— El sabe la cura para el Fantes — Danny es aplastado por sus amigos mientras que Sam se trataba de poner de pie — El es el único que puede crear una cura para esa cosa —

— ¿ Como creaste algo así ? —

— Pues es simple Danielito — El maestro saca un suero experimental — Valerie me pidió que creara algo para que sea la máxima cazadora de fantasmas pero el experimento salio tan bien pero con un problema —

— ¿ Que problema es ese ? —

— Es terriblemente adictivo — Plasmius se empieza a reír mientras que Danny se enojaba — Mientras mas lo uses sus atributos aumentan pero es altamente adictivo por lo que no dura mas de varios minutos sin consumirlo —

— Muy bien , entonces haz una cura y dámela para que pueda curar a Paulina — Danny sostenía de la ropa a Plasmius mientras que el se reía — ¿ De que te ríes ? —

— No existe cura para el Fantes — Plasmius echa una carcajada mientras que Danny estaba congelado — ¿ Como ? ¿ No te lo dije ? El Fantes lo cree por accidente como método para asesinarte pero salio al revés —

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

— Osea que solo los humanos pueden usarlo ya que en los fantasmas no surte ningún efecto negativo o positivo , por lo que en los humanos se volverá su jalea real — Plasmius se echa a reír mientras que los demás se quedaban helados al escuchar que no había forma de salvar a Paulina y a cualquiera que se atreva a inyectarse ese experimento

 **Continuara**


	12. La Intriga

**La Intriga**

Danny baja a Plasmius mientras que todos estaban mudos mientras el maestro se reía pero Valerie se pone de pie y saca algo de su bota derecha — Analicen el Fantes que tengo — Todos miran a la cazadora de fantasmas — No creo que sea justo que con todo lo malo que le hice pasar a Danny , use esto para acabar contigo — Maddie toma el recipiente y comienza a analizarlo mientras que Danny se ponía a pensar pero la pregunta ¿ donde lo consiguió ? — Lo siento amigos —

— Descuida , no te preocupes ... Ahora solo tenemos que recuperar el corazón de Ra y darle fin al dios de los fantasmas —

— ¿ Como lo conseguiremos hermano ? Digo ustedes dos pelearon y los patearon — Danny sonríe con sus ojos brillando — ¿ Soy yo oh cada vez que hace eso me da escalofríos ? —

 _Mas Tarde_

Plasmius estaba volando mientras que los esqueletos lo ven y el se arrodilla — Mi poderoso señor , quiero decirle que a partir de ahora me arrodillare ante usted — El maestro lo mira mientras que el dios se frotaba con si mano el mentón — Es mas, le traje un regalo — Plasmius se levanta y chasquea los dedos mientras que delante del dios donde estaban encerrado , Sam , Tucker y Valerie a lo que el dios le sonríe — Es un regalo para usted mi señor —

— ¿ Donde esta el Chico Fantasma ? — El dios mira a Plasmius quien sonreía y sale volando a atacar al de armadura negra pero este lo detiene con su mano , Danny se vuelve intangible saliendo del cuerpo del Maestro y con sus manos comienza a arrancar el corazón de Ra hasta que lo extrae de su cuerpo , con una sonrisa saca un botón y lo aprieta , las cajas se destruyen para que cada uno tenga una gema — Eres muy listo ... Chico — Danny usa el corazón de Ra para atacar al dios quien crea un escudo de poder y arrasa todo , Tucker y Valerie lanzan misiles contra el dios quien avanzaba y sale corriendo tomando a los dos , Danny lo ataca con sus rayos pero el dios lo esquiva y Sam lo atrapa con sus raíces pero el las quema con sus poderes — Ustedes son tan inocentes — El dios ataca con sus bolas de energía mientras que Danny encendía el amuleto y sale volando pero el de armadura negra lo atrapa de la pierna y lo azota en el suelo , Tucker lanza sus rayos pero el ser divino lo desvía con su mano y con su dedo logra destruir el rayo láser y Valerie con sus discos explotan en la espalda pero el dios ni se inmuta

— No puedo creerlo , a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no podemos hacerle nada — Danny lo ataca por la espalda pero el dios se vuelve intangible y Danny lo traspasa pero el dios se materializa y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los edificios , el chico fantasma frena de golpe pero la mano del dios lo hunde en el edificio , Danny se levanta pero no estaba el dios — ¿ Donde esta ? — El dios lo toma en una llave pero Danny crea un escudo de hielo por lo que el dios lo suelta — No puedo creerlo , es muy fuerte —

— ¿ No lo entiendes o que ? — El dios avanza mientras que sus pies destrozaban la calle , Danny retrocedía lentamente mientras los ojos blancos del dios apuntaban al chico fantasmas pero unas rocas lo golpean y ve a Sam quien estaba esperando a pelear — Tu eres la chiquilla que se atrevió a dañar mi armadura —

— ¿ Que quieres de nosotros ? ¿ Por que no te vas a tu casa y nos dejas en paz ? — El dios se ríe de Sam quien estaba enfadada y con sus llamas mágicas ataca al dios quien caminaba y preparaba su mano derecha para atacar a Wicca pero Danny lo golpea por detrás a lo Danny se divide y con sus rayos ejecutan al dios pero Sam socorre a sus amigos mientras que el chico fantasma forcejeaba con el dios quien lo levanta y lo azota en el suelo , con gran firmeza comienza a pisarlo en e pecho y en la cara , Tucker y Valerie sacan dos misiles y le disparan en la espalda mientras que Sam atrapa al dios en una tumba de rocas , con su fuerza bruta lo destroza , Sam se concentra con la esmeralda de Orus y lo ataca con sus llamas , Danny se concentra con el corazón de Ra y con sus rayos fantasmagóricos logra arrasar con un golpe centrado , Tucker se coloca detras del dios para tomarlo por debajo de los brazos en una llave y con el colgante de Anubis , Valerie se prepara con su puño misil que tenia el rubí de Ramsés , Sam logra usar su máxima capacidad al igual que Danny pero la cazadora lanza el golpe certero y Tucker se lo lleva a un agujero negro donde el chico de lentes es expulsado del traje mientras que el dios de los fantasmas se sostenía con sus manos Pero Danny lo apunta con su mano y con una mirada seria — No te dejaremos que sigas haciendo Daño — Sam carga sus llamas en sus manos

— ¿ Acaso creen que me derrotaran ? — Danny toma la mano de Sam y los dos apuntan y disparan contra el dios quien recibe el impacto en el pecho pero el dios luchaba con fuerza — Ustedes son unos simples humanos — Los dos lo atacan con todo lo que tienen y el dios de los fantasmas es lanzado a la zona fantasmas mientras que el agujero se cerraba , los cuatro comienzan a celebrar mientras los dos se besaban en los labios

— Lo logramos , Sam , lo logramos ... — Los dos se vuelven a besar mientras se abrazaban — Lamento lo de tu traje Tucker , eso fue genial —

— Si lo se , soy un genio — El de lentes se limpia los nudillos mientras que Valerie levantaba su arma y la resistencia salia a las calles mientras que los soldados acababan con el ejercito fantasma y los Fenton arrasaban con sus armas , Danny miraba al cielo sonriendo mientras que Sam lo abrazaba — ¿ Que haremos ahora chicos ? —

— Seguir nuestras vidas — Sam es cargada por Danny mientras todos les aplaudían por vencer al dios de los fantasmas , Tucker trata de besar a Valerie pero ella le da una bofetada en la cara , los dos se miran y se vuelven a besar — ¿ Nos vamos ? —

— Nos vamos — Danny sale volando mientras Sam abrazaba del cuello a su amado fantasma mientras que Danny miraba para el horizonte , la alegría en Amity Park estaba al tope pero cuando cae el sol siempre habrá la noche

 **Continuara**


	13. El Regreso Inesperado

**El Regreso Inesperado**

Danny y Sam bailaban en la pista del viernes por la noche mientras que Tucker trataba de tomar una chica para bailar pero lo rechazaban , mientras que el chico de ojos azules hacia girar a su novia , pero la alegría le dura poco cuando el aliento fantasma se hace presente , Sam mira para todos lados mientras le hacia ojos de oso — Danny ¿ me traerías un refresco por favor ? — La de ojos índigo comienza a pestañear con gran velocidad y coqueteo mientras que Danny sale pero se transforma para volverse intangible para salir a las calles donde ve unas cajas

— Soy el fantasma de las cajas ... Tiembla ante la ira del relleno de empaque — Danny le apunta con su dedo y le lanza un rayo mientras que el fantasma es arrojado a loa basura

— Bueno , volvamos a la fiesta — Danny le roba el ponche a Dash mientras que se transforma y llega con su novia y mejor amigo — Ten ... Lamento la demora —

— No me importa esperar — El vestido negro de Sam hacia juego con sus zapatos y un colgante de murciélago de color morado — Por cierto , no debes permanecer con la corbata toda la noche — El saco color negro le hace paso a una camisa blanca con corbata azul y pantalones negros — Ven ... Quiero estar contigo — Sam toma de la corbata al chico fantasma para llevarlo a su cuarto , Danny ve como parecía el cuarto de una universitaria común y corriente , ella la tumba en la cama mientras que el Chico Fantasma se quitaba los zapatos y se relaja pero Sam se lanza sobre el a sus labios , con grandes besos comienza a quitarse el vestido para revelar su ropa interior morada oscura mientras que Danny la acariciaba del mentón — Por fin accedes —

— Me ayudaste a vencer al dios fantasma y creo que te lo debo — Los dos se besaban mientras que Danny veía el cuerpo de su novia y la necesidad de ver sus hermosos y grandes pechos pero cuando escucha como un aullido que le había helado la sangre a Danny pero cuando se dan vuelta , Daniela estaba flotando sobre ellos mientras los espiaba — Danni ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Vaya Sam te vez mejor sin ese vestido ... Mas atractiva — La chica fantasma cae al suelo y se vuelve a transformar y los mira mientras los dos se cubrían con las sabanas — Oigan no se detengan por mi ... A claro son antiguos pero en fin quiero decirles que no eh encontrado a Reloj por ningún lado —

— ¿ Y por eso vienes a interrumpir en nuestra intimidad ? — Los ojos de Sam se estaban saliendo de sus órbitas , Danni se tapa los ojos mientras se reía — Eso no ayuda en nada —

— Hay que carácter — La chica se transforma y comienza a flotar — Seguiré buscando por mi cuenta no se preocupen , si es posible no se preocupen por mi —

— ¡ Vete ! — La chica fantasma sale volando , Sam comienza a respirar y Danny trataba de calmarla — Esa chica no sabe lo que son limites —

— Si lo sabe pero no le importa — Los dos se miran pero antes de conectar ese beso el aliento le interrumpe — Oh vamos ¿ es broma ? — Danny se transforma para salir y ver que las sombras se movían en los callejones — Esta vez no me contendré por que estoy enfadado — El chico se lanza contra las sombras pero una de ellas no peleaba , cuando cae al suelo en forma de cuervo se da cuenta que era un fantasma muy particular — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Me han llamado de muchos nombres , pero tu puedes llamarme " Parca " — Danny lo mira con un poco de intriga mientras la sombra avanzaba — No eh venido a pelear contra ti , pero mis sombras son la única forma de llamarte —

— ¿ Ah que haz venido ? —

— Eh venido a salvarte — La sombra de capa negra se acerca a Danny con una velocidad impresionante — Es mejor que te lleve a la zona fantasma antes que el juicio final llegue —

— ¿ De que estas hablando ? — El chico ve como las sombras lo rodeaban , Danny enciende sus bolas de fuego fantasma mirando a los que estaban en su espalda — ¿Que es el juicio final ? —

— Se refiere a un evento bélico donde lucharan las fuerzas del bien y del mal para poder decidir el futuro de la existencia —

— Eso ya lo se — Danny se eleva pero las sombras no lo dejaban pasar — Háganse a un lado — Danny libera una honda de poder que arrasa contra los fantasmas , el Chico de ojos Verdes sale volando para atacar al cuervo pero este es atravesado como si nada por el cuerpo de Danny y con su ala arrasa el cuerpo de Danny que impacta contra un muro , el se levanta para golpearlo pero un remolino lo devuelve al suelo — ¿ Que especie de fantasma eres ? —

— El único en mi especie — Los ojos del cuervo comienzan a brillar de verde y con unos rayos lo ataca pero el chico lo esquivaba y con su lamento fantasmagórico le devuelve el ataque pero el cuervo no le hizo daño — No puedes vencerme así chico , resígnate —

— Así — El de pelo blanco lo ataca con sus poderes de hielo congelando al cuervo quien no se movía — Veamos si resistes el termo ... ¿ que rayos ? — El ave derrite la tumba como si nada , Danny no lo podía creer , el ave estaba suelto , pero cuando le dispara con el termo , el cuervo comienza a deshacerse pero el termo explota — ¿ Que esta pasando ? — El cuervo estaba debilitado por la absorción de energía , Parca se levanta y su forma era la de un hombre de piel pálida con ojos azules zafiro brillante

— Eres bueno chico ... Pero soy mejor — Un rayo sale de sus ojos y golpean a Danny en el pecho haciendo que atraviese la pared de la hamburguesa apestosa por lo que el toma un vaso y sorbe la bebida , con un salto sale volando mientras que el de ojos zafiros se vuelve a transformar en un cuervo — Mis poderes volvieron y mas grandes que antes —

— ¿ Como puedes recibir tanto castigo ? — El ave de negro comienza a azotar los aires , las fuertes ráfagas golpeaban a Danny pero el viento se detiene en seco — ¿ Sam ? —

— Me dejaste esperando como es de costumbre — La hechicera estaba parada sobre un grupo de espinas que se aferraban a sus sensuales y delicadas piernas , con sus brazos cruzados y mirada seria se acerca al ave — ¿ Que quieres ? —

— Solo advertirles sobre el juicio final pero me temo que tu amigo no entiende con palabras — El ave cae al suelo , las sombras rodean a Sam y ella queda calmada — Me temo que su victoria fue efímera y la verdadera batalla esta a punto de empezar —

— Osea como — La Wicca se acerca al cuervo de ojos azules y le acaricia el pico — Dime mas — El ave se deja acariciar — ¿ que puedo hacer ? —

— No puedes hacer nada — El pico del cuervo no se movía pero la Wicca lo escuchaba con su mente — Lo siento pero debo irme antes que sea demasiado tarde —

El ave levanta vuelo pero cruza un cartel y desaparece , Sam cae al suelo mientras Danny le pone la mano en el hombro , Ella la toma y se da vuelta

— ¿ Que te dijo ? — La Wicca lo abraza con fuerza mientras lo besaba — No importa lo que pase Sam , lo resolveremos nosotros mismos —

 _En la Zona Fantasma_

El dios se hacia con el control del ejercito , mientras que el caballero del terror se acercaba con su espada desenfundada — Mi señor ¿ por que nos pidió volver a la zona fantasma ? No lo entiendo —

— Ah decir verdad sentí pena por esos endebles humanos — El dios destruía ejércitos con su dedo como si nada mientras el rey los esclavizaba — ¿ De que sirve luchar contra seres que no tienen esperanza de ganar ? Es mas placentero destruir sus sueños y fe de lo que parece — El dios de armadura negra destruye el palacio como si nada , sus ojos se posaban y su dedo destruía — Su espíritu es fuerte pero su carne es débil , aunque ya me estoy cansando de estos muertos —

— ¿ Planea volver a ese lugar mi lord ? — El dios comienza a reír en voz alta , el ejercito estaba formado y un ser con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo lo espiaba , con sus garras abre un portal y se escapa para advertirle a Danny

 **Continuara**


	14. La Invasión Definitiva

**La Invasión Definitiva**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la aparición del cuervo , Danny despierta en su cama mientras Tucker roncaba y abrazaba la almohada y la besaba , El chico de ojos azules le lanza un vaso de agua a su amigo quien se despierta exaltado — Oye apúrate vamos a llegar tarde a clases —

— ¿ Que hora es ? — Tucker mira el celular y se sorprende que solo faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases y ellos estaban dormidos — ¡¿ Vamos a llegar tarde ?! — Los dos salen disparados mientras tiraban su ropa al suelo y se vestían , cuando aparecen en el salón el maestro repartía los exámenes

— Por fin llegan — El maestro le entregan los exámenes a los al dúo — Tienen 60 minutos — Danny respira hondo mientras que al ver a su novia respondiendo de manera muy preciso pero Danny sentía como las respuestas salían solas , quizás por el corazón de Ra que aun portaba en su bolsillo derecho — Tienen 30 minutos — Danny le entrega el examen mientras que Sam empacaba sus cosas y sale del salón mientras que Danny estaba un poco preocupado

— ¿ Danny ? — La de ojos índigo se acerca mientras notaba como las grandes bolsas de sus ojos se marcaban con el peso de las horas — Oye ¿ que te pasa ? —

— Desde hace tiempo tengo un sueño bastante peculiar —

 _Minutos mas Tardes_

En la cafetería de la universidad , Sam estaba con una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate mientras que Danny tenia un emparedado de jamón y queso con una refresco de cola mientras que parte de los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos

— Ahora si , cuéntame que es esa especie de sueño —

— Pues que el dios de los fantasmas estaba luchando contra nosotros pero no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlo por que era muy poderoso —

— Danny , el dios fantasma fue derrotado hace tiempo — Sam acaba su pastel mientras que ella miraba a Danny — ¿ Cuando recuperaremos lo que perdimos aquella noche por culpa de tu prima tercera ? —

— Cuando quieras ... Este sábado ... Tu ... yo y una cena romántica — Danny mira el escote de la gótica quien le levanta e mentón a los ojos

— Oye ¿ ahora que me miras ? — Los dos se levantan pero Sam ve como uno de los pasillos oscuros estaba solo y empuja a Danny para comenzar a besarlo con gran ardor mientras que el la sostenía de la pierna — Sabia que tarde o temprano caerías antes tus deseos animales — Los dos se seguían besándose mientras las manos del chico fantasma apretaban el cuerpo de Sam pero ella lo detiene con suavidad — Tranquilo ... Estamos en publico ...— Algo llama la atención de Danny , el sol se oscurece creando un eclipse solar , Danny se da cuenta que el aliento fantasma estaba descontrolado y el frió se hizo notar como si se congelaba el tiempo — ¿ Que esta pasando ? —

— Transformación — Danny sale volando a gran velocidad mientras que veía como un agujero negro salia un ejercito de fantasmas , el caballero del terror y Pariah Dark le hacían paso al dios quien estaba armado como siempre con su hacha de doble filo y su armadura negra — ¿ Aun quieres segur peleando ? — El Chico con su Alto ego decide hacerle frente — Aun poseo el corazón de Ra — Danny sale volando pero el dios se lo quita de una sola bofetada — ¿ Que pasa ? Aun tengo el corazón de Ra —

— ¿ Acaso crees que me deje vencer por esos artilugios ? JAJAJAJAJAJA — El chico fantasma se levanta pero Pariah Dark lo toma del brazo izquierdo y el caballero del terror del brazo derecho — Dejen al chico , no necesito ayuda para ...— Unas rocas , misiles y bombas golpean en la espalda haciendo que el dios de los fantasmas voltee para ver a Sam , Tucker y Valerie armado con los amuletos — Bueno , es hora de que les diga la verdad —

— ¿ De que ? — Tucker se envuelve en un traje — De lo poderoso que somos — El dios se empieza a reír mientras que los escalofríos les subían por las espaldas

— Jamas me vencieron solo me deje ganar por que quería ver las caras que pondrían cuando se enteraran de la verdad — Los 4 estaban asombrados mientras atacaban con los poderes de las gemas pero el dios no surtia efecto alguno sobre su cuerpo como si los rayos no lo dañaran — ¿ Aun no entienden ? No pueden derrotarme de ninguna manera — Los cuatro atacan al dios pero este estaba de pie como si nada levanta su dedo y le dispara a Valerie destruyendo el planeador pero Tucker la atrapa — Es hora de terminar con el plan de invasión — El dios toma a la cazadora y comienza a apretar su cabeza con fuerza y con un solo puñetazo la deja inconsciente en el estomago , Tucker saca sus láseres pero el dios lo destruye con su visión dejando a Tecno inmovilizado , Sam usa la esmeralda de Orus para fortalecer sus poderes pero ve al dios que se acercaba a ella — Ja ja ja ja ja ja — Con un solo golpe lanza el cuerpo de Sam contra los edificios pero ella hace un giro y aterriza sobre una barra

— No puede ser cierto , por mas que lo ataquemos no logramos pararlo — La hechicera decide hacerle frente al dios quien sonreía , con su mano carga una especie de energia fantasma para lanzarla contra la de ojos índigo pero Danny la atrapa y la saca haciendo que el edificio explote en mil pedazos , un misil lo golpea en la espalda por parte de Valerie quien se vuelve a desmayar — Danny no podemos hacer nada contra un ser tan poderoso — La bruja toma la gema y ataca al dios con sus llamas de color negro — Nada lo detiene — Danny sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el dios lo detiene y con un codazo y rodillazo le parte el brazo al chico fantasma quien deja salir un grito de dolor — ¡ Danny ! —

— No interfieras — El dios usa sus ojos para soltar rayos que arrasa el cuerpo de Sam enterrando su cuerpo en una montaña de escombros , su cuerpo se vuelve a trasformar y la gema cae al suelo rebotando , Danny se levanta pero el dios lo hunde en el suelo con su ataque , El dios camina a donde estaba Danny y con fuerza le pisa las piernas haciendo que este de un grito de dolor — Oh no me fije y te rompí las piernas — El dios lo levanta sujetando su cuerpo mientras lo apretaba — ¿ Estas son tus costillas ? — El dios comienza a apretar las costillas del chico para romperlas como una cascara de nuez , los gritos del chico se hicieron sonar por todos lados pero el se vuelve a transformar pero un circulo de luz le devuelve el traje con la D en su pecho — ¿ Aun te quedan fuerzas ? — Con su único brazo lo golpea con un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , El dios le atrapa el brazo y comienza a apretarlo para romperle los huesos , Danny trataba de volverse intangible pero no podía , con un solo apretón el dios rompe todos los huesos del chico fantasma — Acabare contigo — El dios lo lanza a los aires mientras llevaba su mano atrás de la espalda y carga una bola de energía fantasmagórica , el cuerpo de Danny estaba cayendo y con una sonrisa en su cara ataca al al chico fantasma , Sam abre los ojos para ver como el hombre que mas amaba era destruido por el dios de los fantasmas quien se levanta por los cielos — ¡ Escuchen temblorosos mortales ! ¡ Este lugar me pertenece ! ¡ ANUZHAR IMPERARA !

 **Continuara**


	15. Danny Phantom Desaparece

**Danny Phantom Desaparece**

Sam despierta después de la dura batalla , las heridas de su cuerpo no provocaban mas que dolor pero al ver la ciudad completamente destruida se da cuenta que no había rastro de Danny por ninguna parte , el golpe de gracia del dios de los fantasmas era fue tan poderoso que la explosión causante arraso con todo a su paso , la de ojos índigo cae con sus rodillas ensangrentadas en el suelo mientras se echaba a llorar , las lagrimas de dolor caían de su rostro su corazón no podía soportar la imagen de su amado quien era destruido por su enemigo , El odio la había obligado a transformarse pero su poder no era el necesario — Danny ... — Sam comienza a llorar nuevamente mientras se arrastraba para llegar donde un trozo de tela negra estaba clavada en una especie de hierro salido — No puede ser cierto ... Danny ... no , tu no ... — Ella lo toma entre sus manos y seguía llorando , Tucker se acercaba y coloca su mano en el hombro de Sam — Juro ... que lo haré pagar por todo lo que hizo ese maldito — La cazadora se levanta con su brazo derecho roto pero con su brazo izquierdo cargaba una pistola , su traje destrozado mientras que los cielos se volvían verdes oscuros , no había sol y el viento era helado soplaba por todo el mundo — Tanta... Muerte ... —

— Sam debemos buscar a Danny — La de ojos violetas le entrega un trozo de traje de Danny que tenia la D manchada con su sangre fantasma — No ... No es cierto —

— ¿ Están bien ? — Valerie cae de rodillas pero apretando los dientes se levanta — ¿ Que paso con el dios fantasma y con Danny ? — La chica de piel morena ve el trozo de tela comienza a poner sus ojos vidriosos mientras veía a Sam con los ojos puesto en la tela — ¿ Sam ? — La de ojos índigo se levanta y comienza a caminar pero no a un punto fijo , la hechicera quien cargaba la esmeralda de Orus pero Tucker y Valerie la perseguían — Sam ¿ Que te pasa ? — Ella deja caer una lagrima y lanza un grito al cielo con un remolino de negro que deja ver un poco del sol pero cae al suelo llorando como si le habrían arrebatado el corazón , el grito de Sam por la perdida de Danny era mas escalofriante para el dios fantasma que un grito de batalla , el dios mira como el sol parecía estar brillando pero el extiende su mano y lo vuelve a esconder en un manto de niebla

— Es mejor así — El dios se sienta en el trono mientras que extendía su mano haciendo que los rayos partan el cielo y los truenos retornen a la tierra , el dios no se sentía satisfecho , por alguna razón se sentía vació — ¿ Que pasar ? —

— Mi lord — El rey de los fantasmas coloca su rodilla en el suelo — No ha habido rastros del chico fantasma — El dios no parecía estar atento lo que decía su subtito — Pero le traeremos su cuerpo —

— Esto no funciona Pariah Dark — El dios aprieta el cráneo que tenia en su trono — Por alguna razón creo que esta batalla fue un poco apresurada —

— ¿ A que se refiere ? —

— Hay algo que no va — El dios se levanta y se coloca una capa negra con cuchillas de metal en lugar de adornos — Presiento que esto fue casi demasiado fácil — El dios se frota el mentón mientras pensaba — Hay algo mas ... Algo que esta planeado ... Algo que no debió pasar y que afecte la linea del tiempo y espacio —

— Disculpe mi lord pero ¿ esta diciendo que no debió eliminar al chico fantasma ? — Pariah Dark levanta la cabeza y el dios lo mira pero el agacha la cabeza de nuevo — Lo siento mi señor , no debi preguntar eso —

— Supongo que si Reloj esta inactivo ... Eso es — El dios se levanta con su capa negra y cuchillas de metal en lugar de adornos y se envuelve en ella , al abrir los ojos ve que estaba en una especie de cementerio pero todas las lapidas estaban lisas y sin escritura , el dios caminaba mientras veía un árbol muerto con un enorme cuervo y una luna creciente de fondo en medio de un cielo oscuro — ¿ Acaso creías que te esconderías de mi en esta cloaca desierta ? — El dios avanza mientras que el cuervo volteaba con esos ojos brillantes — Creía que eras mas listo Parca — El dios le lanza una bola de energía contra el cuervo pero este desaparece

— Jamas pensé que volverías a vernos ... Hermano — El cuervo se vuelve a formar y se lanza contra el dios pero este lo detiene de las alas y se las arranca pero el cuervo lo ataca con sus rayos arrasando al dios quien arrastra los pies pero golpea con un puñetazo a Parca haciendo que el se vuelva intangible esquivando el golpe pero el puñetazo del dios lo golpea en la cara y este hacia volteretas para llegar a su arbol — No importa lo que hagas , destruyere si quieres pero jamas podrás evitar la profecía —

— Te enseñare la profecía — El dios se lanza contra el cuervo pero este sale volando a los cielos solo para darse cuenta que el dios estaba detrás de el , con su ala lo trata de cortar al dios quien se inclina hacia atrás y gira hacia atrás para patear al cuervo en la cara pero este se deshace y lo toma por debajo de los brazos en una llave — Ahora acabaremos con esto ahora y de una vez — El cuervo comienza a volverse con un remolino de fuego fantasmal , el dios trataba de soltarse pero no podía — Ahora todo cambiara — El cuervo se vuelve a transformar mientras que el dios se reía — ¡ Acabare contigo ! — El cuervo se envuelve con un remolino y el dios de los fantasmas creando una gran explosión arrasando con todo a su paso , las tumbas eran destruidas por la gran expansionan de energía fantasmagórica , las tierras quedaron limpias mientras que el dios estaba en el suelo con una rodilla en el suelo y sostenido por su puño

— ¿ Ese es todo tu poder ? ja ja ja ja ja — El dios se levanta y ve al cuervo como una ave moribunda quien levanta su mirada al dios — No tienes nada que perder ... Solo lo que ustedes llaman ..." Alma " —

— Es injusto que un ser de paz como yo muera en tus manos ... Pero ... No ... Pierdo la esperanzas de que ... Alguien mas fuerte ... que yo te venza — El dios lo empuja espalda al suelo y lo pisa con gran ira — Ahora que estoy desapareciendo ... La profecía se cumplirá y mi hermano ... Te veré en el altar — El cuervo desaparece volviéndose humo y plumas negras , el dios levanta la cabeza a los cielos mientras que caminaba , al volver a su trono ver al caballero del terror inclinado en el suelo

— ¿ Sucede algo mi señor ? — El dios se sienta como si nada mientras se ponía a pensar — ¿ Se le ofrece algo mas mi señor ? —

— No — El dios se levanta y crea una bola de energía y la lanza contra Amity Park haciendo explotar varios edificios , los ciudadanos no podían hacer nada — Insignificantes cucarachas , es la hora de mi cólera — El dios toma su casco mientras que el caballero preparaba el ejercito de fantasmas — Que no sobreviva nadie —

 **Continuara**


	16. La Ultima Esperanza

**La Ultima Esperanza**

La bruja volaba por todo Amity Park tratando de sostener los edificios y ayudando a los demás , mientras que Tucker y Valerie formaban la resistencia , la de piel morena se lanzaba a la lucha como si nada mas le importaba , Wicca usaba su control sobre la naturaleza para sostener los edificios , si ira se intensificaba a medida que pensaba como el dios de los fantasmas había acabado con Danny Phantom pero ella se mantenía firme , ella ve que todos estaban a salvo por lo que decide a retirar sus raíces de los edificios que quedan un poco inclinado a la derecha

— ¿ Sam ? — La bruja guarda las raíces en el suelo mientras a lo lejos se veía como la pirámide del dios fantasma salia nuevamente a la superficie — Tienes que ser fuerte , Danny lo hubiera querido así — La hechicera no dijo nada y se quita la mano de Tucker del hombro que tenia al descubierto pero el sintió como el frío de ese corazón helado se estaba expandiendo a todo su cuerpo , la hechicera sale a los cielos para buscar a mas supervivientes pero no veía nada , ella aterriza para ver una fuente vacía con bastante polvo y unos pétalos bancos

 _Flash Back_

Después de salvar al planeta tierra de un desasteroide , Sam y Danny estaban en la fuente de soda mientras bebían una soda , Sam se acurruca en su cuerpo y el la abraza con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos

— Sabes , es un momento bastante tranquilo —

— Si , es increíble que después de tantos fantasmas y caos podamos beber algo fresco y en paz — Sam se acerca a Danny y comienzan a besarse , los brazos del oji-azul la atrapa en sus brazos mientras Sam se sonrojaba mientras el le entregaba una rosa color blanca haciendo que Sam sacara dos pétalos — Pide un deseo — Ella cierra los ojos y con una sonrisa deja su pétalo en la fuente , Danny sonríe y deja el pétalo para tomar la mano de la chica que amaba — ¿ Que deseaste ? —

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — Danny le da un beso mientras ella lo sujetaba de la nuca — Si , se cumplió mi deseo y este fue mi mejor beso hasta ahora —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Sam deja caer una lagrima sobre la fuente seca y el pétalo se quiebra , Sam se sienta sobre la fuente y usa sus poderes para rellenar la fuente para ver como los pétalos se hundían haciendo que ella se enfadara , sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sale volando con sus venas sobresalía de su piel , los fantasmas vieron a Sam quien estaba sujetaba por sus raíces , el caballero del terror saca su espada pero ella levanta su mano y lo expulsa con una onda de energía

— Ustedes no pertenecen a este mundo — Con sus lamas comienza a enviar a los fantasmas a la zona fantasma , A lo lejos Tucker y Valerie la ven levitar y expulsando energía mágica — Deja ver al dios fantasma o te destruiré — El caballero del terror llama a su caballo para ver a la bruja con sus cabellos levitando — ¡ A un lado estúpido ! — El caballero la ataca con su espada pero la Wicca la atrapa entre sus palmas con tanta fuerza que esta forzaba al caballero del terror a ceder para la derecha — Anuzhar , déjate ver —

— Tus deseos son ordenes — El remolino de fuego fantasma aparece y el dios hace presencia — ¿ Ha que haz venido muchacha ? ¿ Haz venido a enfrentarme tu sola ? — Sam comienza a llorar silenciosamente al ver la mirada del dios fantasma quien soltaba una sonrisa

— Mataste a Danny ... ¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! — La bruja sale volando para lanzar un puñetazo pero el lo atrapa y la arroja al suelo pero la Wicca gira en el suelo y con su mano apretada lanza un puñetazo a la cara del dios agrietando su casco , los poderosos puños de Wicca sacaban chispas con los golpes y en un golpe mas fuerte logra arrebatar su casco con tanta fuerza que cae a metros del dios — Interesante ... La ira envenena tu corazón — Sam estaba apretando sus dientes y sus poderes comienzan a descontrolarse — Sabes algo , cuando asesine al chico fantasma lo torture de la manera mas deliciosa — Los ojos de Sam comenzaron a derramar lagrimas pero el dios ve que sus deseos de pelear se habían acabado por completo — Ahora terminare con tu sufrimiento — El dios carga una bola de energía para lanzarla contra Sam quien abre los ojos y las púas salen del suelo clavándose en el cuerpo del dios haciendo que Sam salga volando para golpear con sus garras , eran cortas pero afiladas , el dios parte las púas con su antebrazo y recibe un golpe en el pecho , las chispas saltaban de su armadura pero la bruja salta y con una patada en la cabeza lo lanza contra los edificios — Ese fue un excelente golpe — El cabello del dios le recordaba a Dark Danny pero solo que era un poco oscuro — Supongo que la ira es lo que te da mas poder — El dios ve a unos niños y con una sonrisa macabra lanza un rayo fantasma con su dedo haciendo explotar a los niños , en un super ataque de ira , los ojos de Sam se volvieron negros y lo ataca con gran fuerza pero este la detiene mientras entrelazaban sus dedos — ¿ Que ? — Los poderes de la Wicca estaban haciendo atrás al dios — ¿ Sabes hacer algo mejor ? No puedes igualar a un dios — Los dos estaban muy igualados pero el dios sonríe y comienza a hacer retroceder a la hechicera — ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Estas recuperando la razón ? — Sam se estaba cansando mientras que sus poderes se reducían dramáticamente , con una patada lanza a Sam contra las piedras pero ella las levantas y se las arroja contra el pero se vuelve intangible — Ustedes los humanos son muy sentimentales ... Esa es su debilidad — El dios levanta del cuello y la pone a su altura — Es por eso que no le ganarías a los dioses — Con todo el cansancio de su cuerpo , Sam toma al dios de las muñecas pero no tenia fuerza alguna

— No ... Puedo ... Moverme — Ella trataba de soltarse pero no podía hasta que un destello deja ciego al dios pero su sentido del oído le hace escuchar dos latidos mas fuertes que el de la hechicera , esos minutos que Sam cae al suelo en su forma normal — ¿ Que ? ¿ Donde estoy ? — Tucker se quita el casco mientras le traía un vaso de agua — Tiene mucho cloro —

— Si volvió a la normalidad — Tucker ve que Sam estaba temblando — Lo que hiciste estuvo genial — Sam se abraza las piernas y agacha la cabeza con un poco de dolor — ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Por que estas triste ? —

— No pude vengar a Danny — Ella comienza a derramar lagrimas — No importa cuanto lo intente no podre derrotar al dios de los fantasmas —

— Sam si usas la gema podremos hacerlo — La de cabello negro se levanta y ve como la gema estaba sobre la mesa , ella corre y la toma — La dejaste ahí cuando te fuiste a dormir —

— Entonces ¿ toda esa fuerza salio de mi ? — Ella ve la esmeralda de Orus y la aprieta — Si uso las demás gemas ...¡ El corazón de Ra ! —

— ¿ Que tiene que ver el corazón de Ra en todo esto ? —

— Danny lo llevaba consigo cuando fue atacado por el dios — Una sonrisa se forma en su cara y sale corriendo para tomar el colgante de Anubis — Buscare el corazón de Ra y donde este la gema estara Danny —

— Esa es buena idea — Valerie carga sus armas y se pone su casco — Iré contigo para ayudarte a buscarlo — Ella guarda en su cinturón un par de pistolas

— No — Ella se coloca un cinturón de resplandor fantasma para activar el campo de fuerza — Ustedes deben defender al mundo , si tan solo tuviera alguien que me guiara en la zona fantasma —

— A sus ordenes — Danni cae al suelo en su forma de fantasma — Te llevare por la zona fantasma para encontrar a Danny y ... ¿ que ? —

— ¿ Donde estuviste todo este tiempo ? —

— La tierra no se salva sola — Danni comienza a levitar mientras que Sam entra en la zona fantasma — ¿ A donde vamos ahora ? —

— Muéstranos la ubicación del corazón de Ra — El colgante de Anubis no brilla ya que Sam estaba muy cansada — No , no puede ser , no tengo poder suficiente ni para transformarme —

— Entonces ¿ Que haremos ? — Danni se pone a pensar y toma el colgante de Anubis — Me la debes — Ella comienza a mandar energía para que se active — Muéstranos la ubicación del corazón de Ra — Danni comienza a levitar con un brillo del colgante y Sam desactiva el cinturón y toma a la chica fantasma de la mano y son arrastradas por el poder de colgante para encontrar a Danny

— ¿ Crees que este plan funcione ? — Valerie carga su arma mientras Tucker actualizaba su pantalla en la muñeca derecha y volvía mas fuerte su traje — ¿ Lo dudas verdad ? —

— No , creo que Danny sigue vivo por que si no , el dios ya nos hubiera destruido — Valerie mira el Fantes y lo esconde en su bota mientras pensaba que Sam era posiblemente la única que le puede ganar sin Danny no podrían sobrevivir

 **Continuara**


	17. Señales Alternas

**Señales Alternas**

Danni y Sam llegaron a la zona fantasma donde solo había un terreno desolado , solo había trozos de tumbas y madera a medio morir , cuerpos de animales fantasmas , solo había destrucción por todos lados

— ¿ Donde esta Danny ? — La chica fantasma mira por todos lados mientras que un bulto le llamaba la atención — ¡ Sam por aquí ! — Con grandes ilusiones la chica de melena blanca comienza a escavar mientras que sonreía cuando vio una tela negra pero las lagrimas de felicidad se volvieron de tristeza al darse cuenta que no era Danny — No ... no es el ... — La chica se levanta mientras que Sam cerraba sus ojos y extendía sus manos — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— Buscando a Danny por toda la zona — Su magia le permitía rastrear el corazón de Ra ya que la enorme cantidad de energía que emanaba era inconfundible — ¡ Lo encontré ! — Las dos van para las montañas que estaban destruidas , donde se notaba un brillo extraño — ¡ Danny resiste ! te sacaremos de ahí — Sam trata de levantar las enormes rocas pero sus poderes no estaban al máximo por el desgaste de podes — No nos queda otra que hacerla a la antigua — Las dos comienzan a retirar las piedras mientras que el brillo se hacia mas extenso y al ver el amuleto de Ra pero no había rastro de Danny — ¡¿ Donde estas Danny ?! — Sam le da un puñetazo a una roca pero se da cuenta que solo era una humana

— No te rindas Sami se que lo encontraremos — La chica de ojos violetas solo lloraba por no encontrar a Danny Phantom del cual no tenia rastros

— Aceptemoslo Danni , el ya falleció — La hechicera carga el corazón de Ra entre sus brazos y vuelve a Amity Park pero sus poderes no habían regresado por lo que Danni tuvo que cargarla para que volvieran a su casa , Mientras las dos volaban por la zona fantasma Sam no dejaba de pensar en que después de acabar con el dios de los fantasmas le haría un homenaje al héroe de Amity Park , pero en su mente solo imaginaba la sonrisa de Danny al mirarla

 _ **En las Profundidades de la Zona Fantasma**_

En una especie de templo donde los fantasmas quienes estaban vestidos con hábitos color cafe claros y otros con tonos desgastados , un ser flotaba con una capa morada y un báculo del tiempo

— Reloj , al abandonar tu castillo sellaste la liberación de Dan Phamton quien ahora engrosa las filas del dios fantasma — El monje estaba caminando mientras Reloj estaba siendo perseguido por un monaguillo

— Ese es el problema con ustedes los monjes — El señor del tiempo voltea para ver al jefe del templo — Ustedes creen que todo va en linea recta pero no es así — El ser cambia de niño a adulto y a anciano para volver a ser un niño — Yo soy el que ve todas las posibilidades y cambios en las lineas de tiempo — El ser de capa blanca quien estaba con la cara cubierta le da un jalón a su capa — ¿ Que pasa ? — El le entrega una especie de pergamino — Ya veo , entonces puedes ir — El mas joven de los monjes se inclina delante de Reloj y comienza a caminar con los demás miembros de la orden — Ese chico es la ultima esperanza por eso necesita estar bien entrenado —

— ¿ Tengo que recordarte que la ultima vez que algún miembro de la orden peleo contra el dios fantasma fue una masacre en el templo ? —

— ¿ Por que no mejor te vas a meditar a tu templo monje ? — Dijo Reloj con tono de burla mientras que veía al de capa blanca caminar con los monjes — Solo espero que el pueda tener la fuerza y el valor para enfrentar a dicho enemigo —

— Reloj tu y tus impertinencias siempre nos causan problemas — El jefe de los monjes ve como estaba meditando con sus hermanos — Si lo que dices es cierto , entonces el estudiante podrá superar al dios —

— No hay forma de que superen a un dios , eso es imposible — El señor del tiempo mira como esta todo en Amity Park mientras ve como la resistencia aniquilaba el primer batallón de fantasmas pero las bajas eran poco y nada pero aun así les hacia pesado — Pero es la única esperanza que tenemos —

— Si eso crees entonces no haz aprendido nada — Reloj comienza a ver al monje mientras que el jefe estaba pensativo , aun así no creía que un simple monaguillo pueda contra un dios — ¿ Deben ver todo como un desfile ? — El fantasma del tiempo veía al de habito blanco quien meditaba — Es increíble que todo se decida por el tiempo —

— Sigo insistiendo que no podemos confiar en el para salvar nuestro universo — El jefe del templo sigue insistiendo mientras que Reloj lo ignoraba — Espero que no te equivoques Reloj por que sera el ultimo — El fantasma del tiempo sonríe mientras que el monaguillo quien se levanta mientras se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques de los monjes , el fantasma del tiempo sigue viendo como están las cosas en Amity Park

— _Yo solo espero que estés listo_ — Reloj se concentra mientras que ve como Sam regresaba a donde estaban los demás llorando y con Danni en sus hombros — _Ten paciencia y veras que el tiempo lo cura todo_ — Sam estaba enfadada y triste por la perdida de Danny — _Es increíble que no se pueda cambiar el tiempo , por que es lo que somos y lo que serán siempre por que es imposible detener el tiempo_ — El nuevo esquivaba los ataques mientras los monjes lo atacaban , los poderes del nuevo llegaron a la altura de los monjes mientras que los golpes se hacían sonar — Vaya , parece que aprendes rápido y quizás eso sea mejor — El fantasma del tiempo sonríe al ver como las habilidades mejoraban — Todos tenemos fe en ti , pero era hora de que crecieras tanto como tu alma — El nuevo peleaba al nivel de los monjes , mientras que el jefe estaba serio al ver como sus mejores guerreros eran derrotados , pero a lo lejos una silueta de una mujer preparaba un disco con una cierra , su sonrisa macabra y ojos mirando a los monjes — _Ahora viene tu prueba verdadera_ —

 **Continuara**


	18. El Atentado

**El Atentado**

Los monjes vieron como las nubes negras llenaban el templo de los monjes , el monaguillo nuevo — ¿ Que sucede con ustedes ? — La cazadora le lanza una patada a uno de los monjes pero este lo esquiva y cae con los brazos dentro de su ropa — ¿ No piensan pelear ? —

— Nos hemos convertido en una sociedad de paz y de tranquilidad — El jefe se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mientras el monaguillo se acercaba , la cazadora saca un disco y lo lanza pero el de habito blanco lo atrapa con su mano — El sera tu contrincante —

— Creí que ustedes eran una " sociedad de paz " — La de piel morena se prepara con cuchillas saliendo de su muñeca al estilo Predator — Acabare contigo — El mas joven de los monjes solo deja caer sus brazos y la cazadora ataca con sus cuchillas pero el monje lo esquiva con suma facilidad , con una patada la cazadora ataca al monje quien la toma con sus manos y se eleva a los aires , la de capa negra flexiona sus piernas y sale a perseguirlo pero al ver unos extraños ojos que le resultaron familiar por lo que detiene el ataque — ¿ Por que tan callado ? —

— Los monjes tenemos nuestro boto de silencio — El de habito blanco se mete las manos en las mangas mientras que la cazadora retraía las cuchillas — ¿ Aceptas que el no es el enemigo para ti ? —

— Claro que me di cuenta — La de piel morena camina con delicadeza y un poco de sensualidad a donde estaba el monje de habito blanco — Oye eres muy fuerte — Paulina le extiende la mano con delicadeza dejando al monje desconfiando de ella quien con una sonrisa lo mira con delicadeza — Soy Paulina por cierto — El monje se acerca con sumo cuidado pero no dejaba ver sus ojos — ¿ Tienes nombre ? — El monje solo niega con la cabeza y ella suelta una tenue risa — Eres tan lindo cuando estas callado , pero en fin me habían dicho que uno de ustedes puede ayudarme a detener el portal por el que viene el dios de los fantasmas y su ejercito

— ¿ Por que deberíamos confiar en ti ? — El jefe de los monjes aparece delante de la cazadora con una mirada seria — Tu eres una de sus lacayos — Su piel gris deja ver unos dedos huesudos señalando a la de capa negra — Tu eres quien quiso darle caza a los enemigos del dios por voluntad propia —

— Quizás pero me eh equivocado de camino y quiero redimir mis culpas — Ella saca una especie de disco de su mano que tenia un botón rojo en el centro , al apretarlo sale un holograma de la tierra — Esto es el planeta actualmente , vera toda la vegetación y agua es ahora una versión muerta , el aire helado mata a todos los seres y sin la luz del sol las plantas y animales se debilitaron — Los piadosos monjes vieron a su nuevo integrante quien da un paso adelante — Se que puedes ayudarme a derrotar a ese ser por eso eh venido por ti —

— Ve joven amigo , salva la tierra y ayuda a la forastera a redimir sus culpas — La cazadora golpea sus botas y un deslizador se arma al unirse dos partes — Ten cuidado chico , que no te ciegue la ira y que las estrellas te protejan — Los dos se van volando mientras que Reloj veía como la manta banca se perdía en el cielo

— El próximo paso sera el que des tu — El fantasma del tiempo comienza a moverse hasta la estatua de un cuervo quien tenia la silueta de un hombre — _Hermano , diste tu existencia por una causa noble y justa ... Te prometo que tu vida no se habrá desperdiciado en vano por que derrotaremos al dios fantasma_ — El fantasma del tiempo aprieta un botón de su bastón y desaparece dejando a los monjes en su templo , el señor del tiempo llega para ver como de la zona fantasma al mundo humano había un portal gigante por el que pasaba el imparable ejercito — _Esta vez lo planeaste bien , quizás eres mas listo de lo que pensé_ — La cazadora y el monje llegan al portal donde el enorme ejercito pasaba , los dos cruzan para ver las enormes filas de fantasmas armados

— De monos prisa sino no podremos salir — Los dos cruzan el portal pero un rayo golpea a la cazadora , el monje voltea para ver al caballero del terror con su espada en mano

— Ponte de rodillas ante nuestro dios — El caballero lo ataca con su espada pero el monje lo detiene con sus manos dejando al caballero sorprendido — ¿ Que ? — Con un puñetazo logra derribar al caballero contra el cuartel de guerra , el caballero lo ataca con fuerza pero una bola de energía fantasma lo golpea dejando su cuerpo inmóvil — ¿ Quien eres tu ? ¿ como puedes ser tan fuerte ? —

— Ni creas que saldrás bien parado de eso — El dios aparece con todo su ejercito pero cuando ve al monje vestido de blanco se da cuenta que no le resulta familiar ese ser — ¿ Te conozco ? — El monje niega con la cabeza y el dios levanta su dedo para apuntar a su cuerpo y con un rayo lo ataca pero el monje lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Eres bueno monje — El de blanco se inclina en forma de agradecimiento pero al extender sus manos crea dos bolas de fuego fantasmal que salen disparadas al dios pero este las recibe como si nada — Eres un monje muy hábil pero no lo suficiente — El de capa blanca comienza a levitar mientras que el dios sacaba su hacha de doble filo , el monje solo toma su energía para hacer una espada al estilo Star Wars — Mi pequeño amigo nuestras fuerzas no se medirán por el control de la energía fantasmal , sino por el manejo con nuestras armas — Los dos se dispusieron a pelear chocando sus armas mientras que el Dios miraba al monje con una sonrisa de victoria , El dio decide usr su única mano libre creando una bola de energía fantasma apuntado a los civiles que huían del ejército del Dios de ojos rojo , con un golpe certero lograr lnzar su ataque a la ciudad pero el monje lo intercepta con un escudo fantasma ,sus ojos cambiaron de verde brillante a celeste brillante , El Dios se puso serio por unos momentos recordando la profecía pero era hora de que las historias desaparezcan de las páginas de la historia

 **Continuara**


	19. Memorias Perdidas

**Memorias Perdidas**

El monje corría mientras que el dios disparaba rayos pero el solo respondía con ataques de energía — Anda pelea monje , no tiene caso que corras — El de habito blanco se levanta por los aires pero crea una bola de fuego fantasmagórico y lo arroja contra el dios quien lo resiste — Tu monje , pelea de una vez — El dios se ponía mas molesto por la insurrección del monje quien se rehusaba a pelear contra el dios — ¡ Eres un insolente ! — Con un poderoso rayo golpea al monje enviando su cuerpo contra los edificios pero con sus manos se impulsa arriba para sentir el dios en sus espaldas — ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Los monjes te enseñaron solo a meditar ? — Con un puñetazo golpea al monje pero unas raíces le atrapan su cuerpo para salvarlo de la caída — Uhm ustedes de nuevo criaturillas — Los misiles golpean al dios para ver a Tecno con una nueva armadura y a Wicca con la mirada de ira — Es hora de que acabe con ustedes — Los rayos del dios trataban de golpear a los héroes pero Valerie estaba sobre el edificio con un arma y una Sniper especial para el dios de los fantasmas

— Esto es por todo lo que hiciste en esta ciudad — Ella carga la bala en una arma especial — ¡ Sniper ! — La cazadora dispara contra el dios pero cuando el la ve trata de esquivarla pero con un fuerte golpe logra derribar al dios de los fantasmas , Valerie respira hondo al ver al dios en el suelo pero con los rayos de sus ojos destruye el edificio pero el de piel morena atrapa a la cazadora en el aire — ¿ Tucker ? —

— Si , supongo que soy quien te salvo — Valerie se suelta para cargar sus armas — ¿ Vas a pelear ? — Valerie saca sus armas pero un disco de metal las corta con suma facilidad — ¿ Quien ... ? —

— ¡ Paulina ! — Sam se envuelve en sus raíces para salir despedida y tomar a Paulina quien le da un cabezazo con suma fuerza seguida de puñetazos a su cara — No puedo creer lo fuerte que se puso —

— Yo tampoco —

— Tucker límpiate la saliva — Sam ve al monje que ataca al dios fantasma con puñetazos pero el los atrapaba y con una patada barre al monje por el suelo — ¿ Quien es ese monje extraño ? —

— No lo se pero pelea bien para ser un monje común y corriente — Tucker se carga con sus armas pero Sam forcejeaba con la cazadora pero ella le da varios rodillazos en las costillas pero cuando ve al monje que le lanza unos rayos por los ojos y arroja a la cazadora lejos de Sam — Que extraño , parece que le gusta Sam —

— Gracias ... Muchas gracias — El monje se inclina en forma de saludo y comienza a levitar para salir en busca del dios quien lo ataca con sus rayos enviando su cuerpo contra el suelo — ¿ Quien eres monje ? — El dios lo levanta del cuello y el monje se vuelve intangible pero este cierra los ojos y con una descarga ataca al monje de blanco dejando al monje aturdido por el impacto , Mientras que la Wicca no quería dejar escapar a la cazadora por lo que la trata de someter con sus raíces pero era muy poderosa para sostenerla por lo que saca una especie de sierra circular — Diablos , es muy poderosa para detenerlo — El dios golpeaba al monje y a Tecno mientras que Valerie corría con sus armas en mano por lo que la cazadora de tacos negros la ve y se quita a Wicca para lanzarle uno de sus discos de diamante — ¡ Valerie cuidado ! — La de melena negra ve el disco y lo esquiva por lo que responde con uno de sus misiles

— Demonios — El misil explota cerca de la mercenaria de tacos negros quien es enviada contra los autos , ella se levanta pero le lanza sus discos pero Sam las atrapa con muros de piedras — Tu también quieres pelear eh — La cazadora se levanta y mira a las dos quienes se acercaban pero cuando se iba a poner de pie para cargar dos discos en sus manos pero ella se siente como si el cuerpo le doliera , su corazón comienza a acelerarse para caer de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho — Maldición ... necesito ... Mi ... Fantes ... — Ella saca su tubo de laboratorio con el Fantes pero Sam lo destruye con sus llamas — ¡ NO ! — Paulina se enfada mas y mas pero cuando las dos se acercan golpea a Sam con un derechazo tan potente por que la arroja contra los autos y ella se inyecta una pequeña dosis en su brazo derecho para estabilizarla por momentos — ¿ Creen haber ganado ? Pues pensaron mal — Valerie le dispara con sus armas mientras que la mercenaria salta y se esconde en los callejones , la chica de melena negra entra con sus armas listas viendo el pasillo oscuro y con paso decidido y firme entra en el callejón con sus armas

— Paulina , no quiero lastimarte —

— Todo apunta a lo contrario — El dios aparece delante de Valerie y el le dispara pero el láser es detenido con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la toma del cuello — Ahora me contentare con destruirlos —

— Oye — Sam lo ataca con sus raíces pero los rayos del dios la carbonizan en un instante — ¿ Que ganas con destruir todo esto ? — El dios la mira a Sam mientras que ella no se atrevía a pelear — ¿ Acaso te sientes superior al traer caos y sufrimiento a este mundo ? —

— Mhm ... Si — Con su visión de rayos ataca a la Wicca pero Valerie logra colocarle un explosivo en los ojos haciendo que explote — Ahora pagaran por su insolencia gusanos — El dios lanza a Valerie al suelo con tanta fuerza que la deja inconsciente — Pelea conmigo monje — El de capa blanca sale volando para acertar un puñetazo en la cara pero el de armadura negra lo toma de la cabeza para proporcionarle un cabezazo muy potente al monje y la hechicera junto con Tecno por la espalda pero Sam recuerda algo y saca la esmeralda — ¿ Que es eso ? — El brillo de Sam se hacia notar y con sus llamas lanza un ataque directo contra el dios quien es arrasado por las llamas

— ¿ Sam ? — El de piel morena ve a la hechicera quien sacaba llamas de sus ojos y manos — Oye ¿ te encuentras bien ? — El dios se levanta sacudiendo los trozos de roca de su armadura — No puede ser —

— Es hora de acabar contigo — El dios carga una bola fantasma en su mano derecha y apunta a la hechicera y al droide — Adiós bruja y tostadora — El dios fantasma lanza su ataque pero el monje se interpone y es arrasado por la energía — Maldito monje loco — Sam sale corriendo para ver como el monje tirado en el suelo

— Gracias ... — Sam le levanta la capucha para ver el rostro de Danny quien estaba inconsciente — Danny ... — Las lagrimas de felicidad de la hechicera se hicieron notar mientras que Tecno disparaba contra el dios de los fantasmas — ¡ Tenemos que irnos ahora ! — El dios sonríe y carga otra bola en su mano — ¡ Rápido ! — Valerie y Tucker se juntan con Sam peor el dios lanza su ataque y ella aplaude para dejar ver un destello de luz que es atravesado por la bola de energía que hace explotar varios edificios

 _En la Base de los Fenton_

Sam , Tucker y Valerie caen al suelo de espaldas pero se ponen de pie para ver que el monje no era otro que Danny quien estaba vestido con esa tela blanca , El monje poco a poco comienza a abrir los ojos para ver a la de ojos índigo sonriendo y lo besa con fuerza para abrazarlo mientras que el estaba confuso

— Danny , me alegro de volverte a ver — Sam lo seguía besando en toda la cara y el cuello mientras lo abrazaba — Sabia que no estabas muerto y que no podía estarlo — Danni entra por el techo y abraza a Danny quien estaba mareado , todos se acercan para ver al chico de melena blanca — Eres el mejor —

— Gracias a todos pero solo tengo una pregunta — Todos lo ayudan a ponerse de pie mientras que Sam sonreia al igual que todo el mundo , Danny se frota los ojos y se quita las mangas de su traje para revelar cicatrices en su cuerpo

— ¿ Que quieres saber Danny ? —

— ¿ Quienes son todos ustedes ? — El silencio se hizo notar mientras que todos miraban al chico fantasma quien parecia estar un tanto inquieto por la situación — ¿ Y cual es mi nombre ? Por que no recuerdo nada —

 **Continuara**


	20. La Paradoja del Tiempo Parte I

**La Paradoja del Tiempo parte I**

El chico fantasma estaba asustado mientras que los demás estaban nerviosos por que posiblemente Danny los ataque pero este solo retrocedía con cuidado — Danny ¿ no nos recuerdas ? Somos nosotros , tus amigos —

— No ... No recuerdo quienes son ustedes ... No ... recuerdo nada ... — Danny se sentía acorralado por todos — No recuerdo nada antes ... antes del templo —

— ¿ El templo ? ¿ Que quieres decir con eso ? — Sam se acerca a Danny pero este se pone muy tenso — Relájate no te haremos daño — Danny extiende su mano pero Tucker le ofrece un vaso con agua lo que el lo rechaza con gentileza lo que Sam se acerca a el con sumo cuidado — ¿ Quieres contarme que es lo que paso en ese tempo ? —

— Solo somos monjes que ... — Danny cae de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza y varias imágenes vienen a su cerebro pero este no se detiene ante nada — Los monjes somos seres de paz — El chico fantasma se sienta en el suelo tratando de controlar sus emociones de ira

— Danny no eres un monje — Sam se pone de rodillas y lo toma de la cara — Eres un chico de nuestra ciudad y eres mi novio , siempre luchaste por la justicia y la paz —

— Eres muy amable en decir eso — El chico le sonríe con delicadeza mientras que le acaricia el rostro — Pero el juramento con los monjes es para respetarlo —

— Que no eres un monje Danny , no perteneces a ese monasterio por que perteneces aquí — El chico de ojos verdes demuestra su aliento fantasma delante de todos , los latidos se hacen sentir mientras que las paredes temblaban y se agrietaban — ¿ Terremoto ? —

— No , formación de batalla — Las paredes caen al suelo para ver como el dios caminaba con su ejercito , Danny comienza a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza al ver los ojos rojos y las imagenes se le suben a la cabeza — Corran pronto — Los soldados trataban de defender a los civiles pero Danny se enfada y atenta contra el dios quien de un solo golpe lo saca del escondite a la calle , Sam , Tucker , Valerie , Jack , Jazz y Maddie tratan de detenerlo pero Danny solo llega a ver ese brillo espectral verde

— _Este mundo debe caer_ — La gente corría mientras los fantasmas destruían a los civiles y Danny no podía ponerse de pie — _Y de sus cenizas surgirá una nueva orden ... Que hará temblar los mismos cimientos del mundo ..._ — Danny se pone de pie y comienza a correr para tomar vuelo y salir de Amity Park , el dios de los fantasmas comienza a sonreír mientras sus soldados tiran sus armas — _La humanidad pagara su osadía y el mundo comenzara a ser un mundo de caos y de destrucción_ — Danny volaba mas rápido que el sonido pero el brillo verde consumía todo a su paso , los edificios se deshicieron como si fuera polvo mientras que el rey fantasma y el caballero del terror sintieron el poder y comenzaron a temblar por sus vidas , la ciudad de Amity Park se había vuelto polvo , el mundo estaba temblando mientras que Danny trataba de huir pero el mundo se estaba volviendo polvo fantasmagórico , Danny escucha los gritos de todos los ciudadanos del mundo haciendo que el chico fantasma deje caer unas lagrimas pero una poderosa luz lo traga haciendo que el cierre los ojos para caer de cara al suelo

— _Levántate chico_ — Danny se levanta con lagrimas en los ojos — _Se ha creado una paradoja en el tiempo y espacio_ — Un fantasma de habito negro con ojos rojos envuelto en cadenas moradas — _El futuro no esta escrito , es hora de ver las ramas del destino_ —

— ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— _Me llaman el trampero_ — Danny mira Amity Park en el futuro de 15 años — _Yo permanezco fuera de la paradoja del tiempo por que esta dentro de mi poder_ —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que significa esto ? — El trampero del tiempo comienza a desaparecer delante de los ojos del chico fantasma — ¡ Espera ! — Danny mira como los fantasmas mas poderosos surcaban el cielo mientras que una mujer es culturalmente bella , vestido negro de medio muslo , melena larga y un cuerpo parecido a una diosa con labios de morado y sus ojos iguales — ¿ Amity Park ? — Cuando voltea ve a un hombre de traje blanco y negro con una D en su pecho , melena blanca larga y un cuerpo de guerrero invencible , con su gran poder arrasaba a los fantasmas sin ningún problema — ¿ Que esta pasando en este lugar no entiendo nada — Danny cierra los ojos para recordar como el mundo del cual vino no era mas que caos , como la onda de choque había vaporizado a todos , recordaba a sus amigos y familia gritar mientras se volvían cenizas , la carcajada del dios mientras consumia la tierra y la zona fantasma — ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que no pude detenerlo ? ¿ que tengo que hacer para detener al dios de los fantasmas ? — El chico le da un puñetazo al suelo dejando un pequeño orificio — ¿ Que tengo que hacer ? —

— _Las paradojas del tiempo son una cuestión de acciones y decisiones_ — La voz del trampero del tiempo se hizo notar pero Danny reconoce otra voz

— _No te dejes llevar , solo las acciones te traerán de nuevo a tu mundo , las paradojas solo son creadas por acciones que nosotros inconscientemente hacemos_ —

— ¿ Reloj ? —

— _Es hora de que dejemos de lado nuestros descuidos ..._ —

— ¡ Esperen ! — Las voces desaparecen pero Danny mira para todos lados — Tranquilo ... Danny ¿ que aprendiste de las películas de ciencia ficción ? — Danny se pone de pie con cuidado para no romper nada — Asi , que si toco algo entonces los simios dominaran el mundo — El se golpea la frente a si mismo — Eso es en el pasado no en el futuro — Uno de los fantasmas cae en direccion al de cabellos blancos pero el lo esquiva llamando la atencion de los dos defensores de Amity Park

— ¿ Quien eres chico ? — La mujer mas hermosa del mundo estaba delante de Danny — ¿ Amigo o enemigo ? —

— Amigo ... Amigo ¿ Acaso te conozco ? — Danny mira esos frios ojos indigo y se le viene a la mente una sola persona que posee esa mirada — ¿ Sam ? ¿ eres tu ? —

— ¿ Como sabes mi nombre ? —

— Soy yo ... Danny ... el Danny de 17 años en el pasado —

—¡¿ QUE ?! — El chico fantasma voltea para ver a su yo del futuro tambien asombrado por sus declaraciones pero aun no concevian que el fuera al futuro

 **Continuara**


	21. La Paradoja del Tiempo II El Legado

**La Paradoja del Tiempo parte II El Legado**

El señor de los fantasmas estaba delante de Sam y de Danny de 17 años quien observaba a la Sam del futuro con un tono de intrigas — A ver , ahora que todos estamos calmados ¿ Que significa eso de que vienes del pasado ? —

— Veras Danny del futuro es una larga , extraña y aterradora historia —

 _Un minuto y treinta y dos segundos_ _después_

— Y eso fue lo que paso —

— Danny por lo que me dices ese dios es un ser muy poderoso — Sam mira a su esposo quien estaba muy serio con la mano en el mentón — Danny ¿ te encuentras bien ? —

— Si Sam pero no entiendo algo yo del pasado — Danny se acerca a su versión joven — ¿ Si el dios de los fantasma destruyo el mundo con suma facilidad por que nuestro mundo no se destruyo ? —

— No lo se — Danny cae de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza del lado derecho — Hay ... Algo ... en ... mi ... — El cae de rodillas mientras se sostenía la cabeza

— Oráculo contesta — Danny se desespera pero Sam lo carga — Debemos llevarlo a la fortaleza — La chica de ojos violetas asiente con la cabeza y con la velocidad de un rayo llegan a una guarida subterránea , Danny va despertando lentamente mientras que se ve asi mismo en una burbuja de plástico con un liquido verde agua y un respirador artificial conectado a el — No te muevas , la cámara de recuperación esta haciendo su trabajo —

— Danny lo que dice es la verdad , el pertenece a otra linea de tiempo — Sam trataba de rastrear la linea de tiempo pero no encontraba nada hasta que la alarma suena — Listo , es hora de sacar a tu yo del pasado — La capsula comienza a vaciarse mientras que Danny se quita la manguera de aire — Oráculo ¿ descubriste algo ? —

— No nada ... —

— Tucker — Danny sale corriendo para ver a su mejor amigo pero cuando ve la mirada distingue una silla de ruedas y a su mejor amigo postrado en la silla con una manta en sus piernas y una calva porominente — No ... Tuck ¿ que te paso ? —

— Tucker sufrió un accidente cuando peleábamos contra Pariah Dark hace tres años — Danny mira a su yo adulto quien parecia estar triste — Para que no nos destruyera se tuvo que sacrificar para que Amity Park sea salvada y en honor a su noble sacrificio creamos " La guarida " —

— Danny , Tucker y ... Danny me temo que no encontramos la linea de tiempo donde perteneces chico — Sam se cruza de piernas pero el de 17 se dejaba llevar por la seducción de su novia — Lo siento pero no eres de esta linea de tiempo —

— Espera , cuando llegue a esta linea del futuro me encontré con alguien nuevo —

— Alguien nuevo — Tucker empuja su silla de ruedas a Danny — Quizás ... solo quizás ... Esto sea efecto en una linea trascendental de una creación por la paradoja del tiempo que se creo cuando el dios destruyo la tierra con su super ataque —

— ¿ Alguien me quiere traducir lo que dijo ? —

— Es simple — Una mujer elegante con melena naranja aparece cargando una tabla de laboratorio — Algo paso en el pasado que no tuvo que pasar por eso se generan las paradojas en el tiempo — La paradoja surge porque el estado actual del mundo está determinado por sus estados anteriores, de manera que cambiar uno de estos estados propaga incontrolada mente efectos hacia el estado actual — Jazz teclea rápido en la computadora mientras se mostraba una simulación — El viajero del tiempo debería conformarse únicamente con formar parte del pasado, sin intentar cambiarlo. Si viaja al pasado y salva a una niña de ser asesinada y esa niña llega a ser su abuela, se establece una irrevocable paradoja —

— ¿ Eh ? —

— Quiere decir que debemos impedir que algo pase en las lineas temporales — Tucker se pone a pensar mientras que Danny solo recordaba lo sucedido pero el señor fantasma estaba pensativo en cuanto a la creacion de la paradoja — Pero si cambias algo del pasado crearas otra rama y eso significa otra paradoja del tiempo —

— Los viajes en el tiempo si que son difíciles — El chico fantasma mira como una joven de traje similar a el pero con melena blanca y ojos brillantes se acercaba por el techo — Daniela ¿ que gusto verte de nuevo ? —

— ¿ Como sabes mi nombre ? ¿ Acaso nos conocemos ? —

— Si como sabes su nombre — Sam toma a la niña y la hace retroceder — Contesta —

— Claro que nos conocemos , ella en mis tiempos me ayudo contra el dios de los fantasmas varias veces —

— Eso es imposible — Danny se acerca a su yo del pasado — Daniela tiene solo 10 años — Danny escucha lo que su yo del futuro le dijo y saca su propia deducción — Daniela es mi hija y nació hace en paz en el mundo —

— ¿ Entonces es tu hija ? —

— Si y Sam nació 2 años después — Danny queda con los ojos abierto al escuchar las afirmaciones de la Wicca quien sonreía — Los niños nacen Daniel —

— Lo se pero eso es solo apenas terminada la universidad —

— ¡¿ Eso que significa ?! — La wicca lo mira con ojos de rabia mientras que el señor fantasma trabajaba en la computadora — ¿ Danny ? —

— No sam , eso no tiene nada que ver — El señor fantasma trabajaba con velocidad para volver a la normalidad todo — ¿ Que sucedió que altero la linea de los tiempos ? —

— Bueno , eso me late por que me encontré al trampero cuando llegue — Tucker comienza a teclear mientras que Danny se ponía a pensar — Ahora entiendo que no tuve que cruzarme con el trampero y eso altero la percepción del tiempo — El señor fantasma deja ver su aliento y se transforma para salir volando por el techo mientras que Sam y Danny los persiguen pero al ver que en el cielo se formaba una especie de descarga de energia fantasmal los tres se ponen a ver como una especie de agujero negro se formaba en el centro de Amity Park — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— _Los humanos deben dejar de existir y me asegurare de que mi legado sea eterno_ — Los tres héroes ven como un ser de armadura de oro negra con piel palida y cabello de fuego entraba por ese agujero , Danny queda asombrado y asustado al ver como el dios de los fantasmas ingresaba por el mismo agujero negro mientras que Danny y Sam se ponian firmes — Asi que aqui te envio Reloj y el trampero del tiempo ... Interesante —

— Por tu aspecto puedo darme cuenta que eres el dios fantasma — El ser de armadura negra deja salir una sonora carcajada por las palabras del señor fantasma — ¿ De que te estas riendo ? —

— Yo no te conozco pero veo que tienes la fortuna de conocerme ... Eso es muy halagador — Danny y su yo del futuro sonríen mientras que el dios observaba desde los aires

— ¡ Transformación ! — Los dos se transforman en fantasmas y el dios queda sorprendido al ver al Danny del futuro pelear junto al del pasado contra el — Prepárate por que soy mucho mas fuerte que el Danny de 17 años —

— Eso esta por verse —

 **Continuara**


	22. Paradoja del tiempo III

**La Paradoja del Tiempo parte III La Batalla del Futuro**

El señor fantasma se había transformado y sale volando para golpear al dios pero este crea un campo de energía envolviendo el puño de Danny y lo lanza al suelo peor el señor fantasma aterriza y le lanza sus bolas fantasmas

— Es ... Muy fuerte — Danny se levanta hasta que su copia del pasado le da un golpe — ¿ Hay algo que me quieras decir ? —

— Que no importa como lo ataques no podremos detenerlo — Sam se envuelve en llamas y lo ataca pero el dios la toma de la cara y la aplasta en el suelo pero el señor fantasma sale volando para atrapar de la cintura al dios quien le golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago y lo toma del cabello pero Danny le aparece por detras y con una patada le golpea en la nuca , el dios voltea para ver al chico fantasma — Mfh ahora morirás junto con este planeta —

— Oye — El dios voltea y recibe un puñetazo en la cara que le hace dar varios pasos atrás pero el señor fantasma lo atacaba con todo lo que tenia — Jamas había peleado con alguien así — Danny comienza a envolverse en una especie de fuego fantasma y lo ataca con sus rayos haciendo retrocedes al dios quien se cubría con sus brazos para bloquear el ataque — Anda pelea con todo lo que tengas —

— ¿ Todo lo que tenga ? — El dios sonríe y prepara su ataque con su mano derecha en la espalda y la poderosa bola de energía se formaba en su mano — Lamentaras haber dicho eso — Con su poder en mano y una sonrisa en sus labios estaba por hacer desaparecer al señor fantasma pero las raíces de la Wicca le atrapan la mano derecha con tanta fuerza que hace detonar el ataque en la mano del dios

— ¿ Te olvidaste de mi ? — El chico le aparece detrás y con un lamento fantasmagórico lo ataca por la espalda y lo lanza contra los edificios , el señor fantasma se prepara con bolas de energía fantasma y lo ataca creando una gran explosión de fuego verde haciendo que el chico fantasma empiece a espiar para encontrar el cuerpo del dios pero un rayo lo golpea en el pecho y lo lanza contra los edificios , el señor de los fantasmas es atrapado con una llave al cuello por parte del dios quien con la agilidad de una sombra aparece por detrás , Sam intenta liberarlo pero cuando la cabeza del dios de los fantasmas voltea le dispara rayos por sus ojos dejando su mente aturdida — No puedo creer que ni el yo del futuro puede hacer algo contra el —

— Oráculo ... Necesitamos ayuda — Tucker ve por las cámaras de seguridad al dios quien estaba forcejeando contra el señor fantasma quien con esa mirada seria peor los músculos de Danny estaban sintiendo el poder del dios quien lo hacia retroceder lentamente pero Danny se vuelve intangible para aparecerse detrás del dios y cuando este voltea una lluvia de espinas negras golpean su espalda y con sus manos crea una onda fantasma que trata de arrasar a la Wicca pero esta lo esquiva — Oráculo , estamos esperando —

— Solo unos segundos mas —

— No tenemos tiempo , este tipo es del tipo grueso ... Prepara el SGS-18 — Tucker se `pone serio y toma un control negro con una palanca apuntando al dios de los fantasmas — ¡ Fuego !— El misil sale disparado llamando la atención del dios fantasma quien voltea para retener al misil con sus manos pero este estaba con la presión al máximo mientras que el oráculo miraba el botón rojo — Hazlo — El botón es apretado y el misil explota en mil pedazos llevando con la onda trozos de edificios y arboles de todo Amity Park — Odio usar eso pero era la unica forma de detenerlo —

— ¿ Lo logramos ? ¿ Lo derrotamos ? — El chico fantasma cae a tierra firme al ver la masa de humo negro pero cuando el viento comienza a llevarse las nubes se puede ver al dios de los fantasmas completamente ileso — No es cierto , lo atacamos con todo —

— JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿ De verdad creían que esos juguetes de niños me harían daño ? — El dios extiende su mano con tono de burla — Jamas lo crean — Antes de atacar al chico fantasma su sonrisa se borra debido a que una espada de energía fantasma le atraviesa el costado izquierdo y con una mirada de odio voltea para ver como Danny retiraba su espada para atacar al dios quien lo bloquea con el antebrazo rompiendo la espada y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago repetidas veces pero Danny le atrapa por la espalda y el dios se voltea para la espalda del chico fantasma para tomarlo de su cabellera y golpearles la cabeza uno con el otro , el dios mira al chico fantasma y con una patada en su estomago lo arroja al suelo , Danny cae como si nada volviendo a ser humano , Sam trata de golpearlo pero el dios desaparece y con sus dedos en su espalda envía poderosos choques eléctricos al cuerpo de Sam quien se des transforma y se desploma en el suelo — Van dos ... Faltan dos —

— ¡¿ Dos ?! — El dios sonríe con una mirada de demonio desaparece — ¡ Tucker ! — El señor de los fantasmas sale volando hasta la fortaleza de Amity Park para entrar por el techo y ver al de piel morena siendo sostenido por el dios de los fantasmas — ¡ Déjalo ! — El dios de los fantasmas sonríe mientras apuntaba con una bola de energía al cuerpo del hombre de gafas — Pelea conmigo —

— De acuerdo — El le lanza el cuerpo de Tucker para que el señor fantasma lo atrape en sus brazos pero el no se percato del látigo de energía fantasma pero ya era demasiado tarde por que recibe un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda seguido de una descarga de electricidad — Ustedes los humanos son muy sentimentales esa es su debilidad — Con un golpe mas certero le pela el traje dejando ver una gran herida producto del golpe — Solo volviéndote un ser maligno podrás derrotar a la maldad humano estúpido —

— Aun ... me ... queda ... una carta ... por jugar — El dios mira con intriga al señor fantasma que se levanta con mirada seria — Sera suficiente para acabar contigo de una buena vez —

— Inténtalo —

 **Continuara**


	23. La Paradoja del tiempo VI Ultima Carta

**La Paradoja del tiempo VI La última Carta**

El señor fantasma se había levantado mientras que se dividía en seis copias de el mismo, el dios lo miraba con una sonrisa — ¿ Esa es tu última carta ? Patética criatura — El dios sale volando pero dos de las copias de Danny salen volando para volverse intangible y saca de la fortaleza , el enfadado dios comienza a atacar a los clones pero ellos lo esquivaban con suma facilidad , el dios usa sus rayos para deshacerse de los clones y dos de ellos llegan por la espalda con sus lamentos fantasmagóricos arrastrando el cuerpo del de armadura negra quien se estaba enfadando — Bien basta de juegos — Tomando aire con todos sus pulmones exhala unas llamaradas contra los dos clones pero dos de ellos o atrapan de los brazos y el de ojos rojos los toma del cuello estrellando sus cabezas —¿ Eso es lo mejor que tienen ? —

— Te olvidabas de mi — El chico fantasma sale volando para golpear con un potente puñetazo al dios quien sale despedido contra los edificios — Sea el futuro o no pero eso debió doler —

— Ese si fue una buena estrategia chico — El dios cae de pie mientras que Danny se ponía serio pero unas espinas muy agudas lo atacan por la espalda, la Wicca quien estaba un tanto herida llegaba para darle pelea al señor oscuro de los fantasmas — Esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi planeta — Danny comienza a usar su lamento fantasmagórico contra el dios de ojos rojos quien estaba cruzado de brazos mientras avanzaba lentamente a él — ¿Que esta pasando? —

— ¿ No lo sabes ? — El dios sale volando y golpea al chico fantasma con un rodillazo tan potente que lo vuelve humano — Gastaste todas tus energías en la pelea y por consiguiente no pudiste sostener ese ataque contra mi —

— Entonces solo tengo que esperar a que se agote toda tu energía y mis amigos acaben contigo —

— Buen plan pero hay un pequeño detalle — El dios lo levanta del pelo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras sonreía — Mi energía es ilimitada muchacho, es decir que jamás se agotara —

— No es posible —

— Nada es imposible — Danny se transforma con el poco poder que le queda y el dios lo golpea con un gancho a la quijada lanzando su cuerpo a los aires — ¿ Esto no te trae recuerdos chico fantasmas ? — El dios preparaba una bola de energía apuntando al cuerpo de Danny mientras que abría lentamente sus ojos para ver el enorme poder que se acercaba a el pero unas enredaderas se interponen en el camino haciendo detonar el ataque , al abrir completamente sus ojos ve a la Wicca de negro sosteniendo su cuerpo

— Sam ... —

— Algo me decía en mi corazón que debía evitar que ese ataque te golpeara — La Wicca desciende lentamente en el suelo para bajar al chico fantasma quien respiraba de manera acelerada — ¿ Puedo confiar en ti Danny ? —

— Por su puesto que si —

— Si mi Danny hará lo que creo que hará necesitaremos 60 segundos para distraerlo antes de que el ataque —

— ¿ 60 Segundos ? ¿ Para que ? —

— Solo confía en mi chico — Los dos atacan con bolas del fuego pero el dios avanzaba como si nada — Oráculo necesitamos armamento pesado para este sujeto — Tucket llega a los comandos y comienza a disparar una serie de misiles contra el dios que detonan en su cuerpo pero no le hacia daño alguno — ¿ Así era difícil de detener en tu linea de tiempo ? —

— Si a pesar de usar las gemas místicas que me dio Reloj no pude hacer nada — Danny se pone a pensar y busca por todos lados de su ropa — Maldición si hubiera traído una de las gemas conmigo le podríamos dar batalla —

— ¿ Eran muy poderosas esas gemas místicas ? —

— Claro , Sam le hizo un gran golpe cuando se enojo con el dios fantasma — Danny se pone serio y sale disparado para golpear al dios con toda sus fuerzas pero no le hace daño alguno , el dios fantasma crea un campo de fuerza arrasando a Danny quien es arrinconado contra unos autos , El de armadura negra se acerca lentamente a Danny quien abre sus ojos para ver como el dios levantaba su puño derecho , la Wicca trata de impedirlo pero con sus rayos la arroja al otro lado de la ciudad , el humo color verde salia de sus ojos mientras que se formaba una sonrisa , al voltear a ver a Danny quien estaba enfadado y trata de levantarse , lo ataca con un planchazo lo lanza de nuevo a los autos para golpear con un puñetazo en el cuerpo haciendo gritar a Danny

— Ahora me tomare mi tiempo para acabar contigo — Los poderosos puñetazos del dios golpeaban a Danny con un salvajismo increíble haciendo gritar al chico fantasma quien gritaba de dolor para caer de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su estomago — Acabare contigo ahora mismo — Un poderoso puñetazo de un ciber traje para quitarlo de encima — ¿ Quien eres tu humano ? —

— Veamos como te enfrentas a un igual ... Dios de los fantasmas — El traje con la F en el pecho lo golpea en la cara como si nada pero el dios lo atropella con su cuerpo y lo arroja contra los edificios pero el robot saca varios misiles de su cuerpo y los arroja al de ojos rojos quien se vuelve intangible pero unas enredaderas lo atrapan de los pies y las manos , el robot apunta al centro del dios , pero este era diferente , era un misil de ectoplasma , con un disparo certero da en el cuerpo del dios enviando su cuerpo contra el pavimento — Es increíble que los del pasado hayan peleado contra ese monstruo infernal —

— Te equivocas — El dios usa su mano derecha para atravesar la armadura de Tucker — Soy la mismísima muerte — Con un poco de presión logra abrir el traje arrojando al suelo al de piel morena — ¿ Decías que eramos iguales ? Jamas lo creas humano —

— Oye — El chico fantasma le acierta un puñetazo en la cara tirando su casco al suelo para voltear a ver al chico fantasma con tono serio — Puse todo mi poder en ese golpe y no le hice nada —

— Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de pelear contigo chico fantasma — El dios lo toma del cuello y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza — Debí matarte la primera vez que te vi pero solo era por que me divertía pelear contra alguien como tu pero ahora no eres mas que un fraude — Sam trata de atraparlo pero el voltea para patearla en la cara — Lucha por salvarte chico , por que nadie te salvara esta vez — Danny trataba de soltarse pero era imposible

— ¿ Acaso crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras en mi amada ciudad ? — El señor fantasma aparece envuelto en una especie de energía verde llameante — El minuto de distracción paso hace segundos y mi ataque especial esta por acabar contigo —

— ¿ Así ? Inténtalo — Los clones de Danny aparecen rodeando al dios en ocho partes , ellos estaban envueltos en llamas igual que el original dejando al dios intrigado para ver como los fantasmas flexionan las piernas y se ponen en posición para atacar — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— ¡ Explosión fantasmagórica ! —

— ¡¿ Que ?! —

El señor fantasma se abre mientras sus clones lo seguían y las energía de las explosiones arrasan con toda energía fantasma que hay en un área de 500 kilómetros a la redonda , Sam protege al chico fantasma con una muralla de rocas mientras que el destello de luz carbonizaba toda energía fantasmal que había

 **Continuara**


	24. La Paradoja del tiempo V La Salvación

**La paradoja del tiempo parte V La Salvacion**

Con los corazones latiendo a gran velocidad y la explosión fantasmagórica realizada , el señor fantasma cae arrastrando su cuerpo , su traje estaba completamente destruido por culpa de la explosión , sus pantalones rasgados y sus botas echando un humo espectral verde

— ¿ Danny ? —

— El dios …. Fue destruido ... — El señor fantasma cae de rodillas pero Sam lo ayuda a ponerse de pie , su pelo cambia de blanco a negro y vuelve a su forma humana

— Eso fue asombroso ¿ es como una explosión fantasmagórica verdad ? —

— No eso no es genial — Sam encara a Danny y lo toma de los hombros con fuerza — Esa es la explosión fantasmagórica , una técnica suicida que si Danny esta herido podría morir volviéndose polvo —

— Yo ... No... Lo sabia — Danny ve como su versión adulta estaba serio y logra a ponerse de pie pero la cortina de humo color verde oscuro se disipaba lentamente pero una risa siniestra salia de la cortina de humo

— No ... No puede ser —

— Jajajajajajaja , eso si fue un ataque — La cortina de humo se deshace para dejar ver al dios como siempre solo que sus hombros estaban destruidos pero por demás sin un rasguño — Ahora veo que si te dividiste en seis tus poderes también —

— No puedo perder — El señor fantasma se transforma con su mirada seria pero el dios estaba cruzándose de brazos — Resolveremos esto ahora mismo y aquí mismo — El de melena blanca se lanza pero el dios lo golpea con una patada y lo lanza al suelo con tanta fuerza que al caer hace saltar varios pedazos de piedras y tierra — Maldito ... —

 _Flash Back_

Danny sale volando mientras que Sam se levantaba y atrapa a dios entre raíces pero Danny le da un puñetazo , el dios fantasma lanza sus rayos golpeando a Danny y Sam mientras que ella se perdía en algo que no podía explicar , sus ojos se volvieron verdes fosforescentes y camina con suma tranquilidad y el dios estaba un poco confundido , la Wicca se envuelve en llamas negras y le lanza un puñetazo al dios fantasma para romper su armadura

 _Fin de Flash Back_

Danny saca el corazón de Ra , es lo que puede devolver al dios a su sueño eterno y con sus poderes lo hace brillar mientras levitaba y con el control de los monjes pero el lo vuelve intangible y lo hunde en su pecho

— ¡ El corazón de Ra ! ¡ Entregamelo ! — Exige el dios de los fantasmas

— Claro que te lo daré — El chico fantasma se envuelve en una aura verde , celeste y blanca mezclada mientras que levitaba , el dios se pone serio mientras que el se concentraba en el grito y lamentos de los que asesino en la linea de tiempo , esas poderosas llamas aumentaban de tamaño mientras que Danny dejaba su cabellera mas puntiaguda

— Esa imagen me parece muy conocida — Sam miraba como el chico se llenaba de poder lentamente — Vaya parece que llega a una transformación —

— ¿ Un humano que se cree un dios ? No me hagas reír — El dios sale disparado para atrapar al chico fantasma pero este se quema con las llamas de los tres colores — ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— No es un truco , es el poder de todos los seres inocentes que mataste y que buscan justicia — Danny sale volando para golpear al dios con tanta fuerza que el dios se pone serio , la pelea estaba muy pareja que el señor fantasma no podía creer que un chico de 17 años hiciera tanto daño a un dios pero Danny le lanza un puñetazo pero el dios desaparece y el dios le aparece por detrás , con un poderoso golpe lo lanza al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo rebote tres veces pero Danny se vuelve intangible y sale volando pero el dios aparece delante de el y con sus manos lo toma volviendo su mano intangible para arrancar el corazón de Ra — ¿ Que estas ... ? —

— El corazón de Ra es mi trofeo por pelear contra un dios egipcio — El dios fantasma le arranca el corazón de un solo golpe haciendo que Danny pierda esa especie de aura misteriosa — Robar es malo muchacho , tu madre no te educo bien — El dios comienza a apretar el cuerpo de Danny pero este desaparece dejando al dios un poco molesto — Reloj , da la cara o pretendes mandar niños mortales a hacer tu trabajo —

— _¿ De que me serviría aparecer ? Soy el amo del tiempo y no soy un guerrero del tiempo_ — El dios de los fantasmas mira para todos lados pero cierra los ojos y crea una bola de energía y la lanza — _¿ Olvidas que no puedes destruirme ? Así como tu no hay forma de detener las lineas del tiempo_ —

— Déjate de juegos Reloj y da la cara — El fantasma del tiempo aparece delante del dios quien lo miraba , el de capa morada estaba muy serio algo que desencajaba con su actitud pero el aun seguía serio — Parece que tu títere fallo reloj —

— No es mi títere — Reloj cambia de apariencia física mientras que el dios lo miraba lentamente al fantasma del tiempo — ¿ Crees que ganaste esta pelea ? — El fantasma del tiempo se acerca mientras que este lo miraba con ira — ¿ Crees que esta paradoja se creo por que Danny viajo al futuro ? — El ser retrocede con su bastón en mano — ¿ Crees que tu ... Victoria tiene que ver con la destrucción de la tierra ? —

— ¿ Que me quieres decir ? —

— _Que al destruir la tierra de la linea temporal creaste una puerta alterna y una paradoja del tiempo_ — El trampero aparece con su imagen de fantasma con largo habito negro con cadenas moradas en su cuerpo — _Tu fuiste quien creo este universo alterno y ahora tu deber es repararlo_ —

— Tal vez ... Oh quizás .. — El dios lo ataca con su bola de energía pero el trampero la detiene como si nada — ¿ Pero que ... ? —

— _No te servirá de nada atacarme con tus poderes_ —

— Es increíble ... El trampero podrá acabar con el dios de los fantasmas — El fantasma del tiempo lo golpea en la cabeza con su bastón haciendo que el chico se friegue la cabeza

— El dios de los fantasma no puede destruir al trampero del tiempo por que no existe como tal ya que se crea por medio de una paradoja del tiempo , a su vez el trampero del tiempo no puede destruir al dios ya que va mas allá de los poderes terrenales o sobrenaturales —

— Entonces dime como destruir a un dios —

— Pides algo terrible con tanta naturalidad que me asombra —

El trampero del tiempo crea una barrera arrasando al dios de los fantasmas quien se cubría con sus brazos — _Tus ambiciones de poder han creado una fractura en el espacio-tiempo , es hora de corregir ese error ... Maestro_ — Reloj sonriendo aparece junto a su compañero

— Espera ¿ que .. ? —

Reloj con una sonrisa aprieta un botón de su bastón quedando todo en una especie de torbellino de luces , Danny abre los ojos y se encuentra tirado en el suelo como la primera vez para ver un Amity Park futurista 15 años en el futuro

— ¿ Que esta pasando ? — El chico siente su aliento fantasma salir de su boca — ¿ Trampero ? ¿ eres tu ? —

— _Asi es chico ... Soy el trampero del tiempo_ —

— Reloj ... Regresamos en el tiempo ¿ verdad ? —

— _Claro que no chico fantasma_ — La silueta aparece portando un reloj de arena entre sus huesudas manos — _Saltamos de una paradoja a otra paradoja en el tiempo_ —

— ¿ Existen dos paradojas del tiempo ? —

— _En realidad existen 107 ... Veras , algunas son tan similares que pasarías siglos buscando alguna diferencia ... Otras son tan extrañas que desafían la realidad_ —

— Reloj dijo que algo cambio el destino de la linea del tiempo — Danny se pone a pensar mientras que recordaba la destrucción de la tierra — Eso es , el dios no debía ser detenido en el futuro , debía ser detenido en el pasado — De lejos una silueta encapuchada de morado sonríe y aprieta un botón para enviar al chico fantasma de nuevo a su época actual pero esta vez se encontraba en la torre de Reloj con el termo Fenton , Danny lo toma y es llevado por el trampero a su ciudad — Gracias por el viaje amigo mio —

— _El destino estaba sellado pero se ha abierto una grieta , es hora que lo vuelvas a sellar_ — Danny sonríe y asienta con la cabeza para salir volando al centro en el momento justo que el dios lo expulsa de los laboratorios Fenton , Danny se vuelve intangible y se une con su yo del presente mientras entraba portando el termo Fenton en sus manos

— Este mundo debe caer ... y de sus cenizas surgirá una nueva orden que hará temblar los mismos cimientos del mundo ...—

— Nunca fui bueno en geometría pero...— Con destreza saca el termo Fenton — Cuando dos cimientos se sostienen es imposible que el techo se caiga al suelo — Danny comienza a absorber al dios de los fantasmas con el termo mientras que toda la energía espectral estaba siendo succionada por el termo , el dios oponía resistencia pero Danny usa todo su poder para absorberlo consiguiendo con éxito que el dios entrara en el termo y colocando la tapa pero con su visión la funde al termo para destruir el botón de reversa — Por fin , las ciudades están a salvo de tu malignidad — Sam se descubre de los brazos para ver a Danny , todos estaban asombrados por lo que veían

— ¿ Danny ? —

— ¿ Alguien quiere ver una película ? Hoy estrenan el sicario de dios — Todos salen corriendo abrazando al chico fantasma mientras que el los abrazaba con fuerza — Me alegro que esta pesadilla terminara de una vez —

 **Continuara**


	25. El Sicario

**El Sicario**

Danny había despertado en su cuarto mientras miraba el techo y escuchaba como los pasos por las escaleras , las puertas se abren la puerta para ver a sus padres y a su hermana mayor con un pastel de cumpleaños y una vela con el numero 18 y las llamas encendida

— _Feliz cumpleaños a ti ... Feliz cumpleaños a ti ... Feliz cumpleaños a Danny , feliz cumpleaños a ti_ — Jack le deja el enorme pastel en sus piernas y Danny le da una probada — Feliz cumpleaños Danny , Ah ya tienes 18 años y pensar que era ayer cuando ... Eh... cuando ... Mhm ¿ Alguien se acuerda de algo que haya echo Danny cuando era niño ? —

— Yo si , recuerdo ayer cuando me ayudaste a atrapar a mi hamster —

 _Flash Back_

Jazz corría al pequeño roedor con diez años de edad y un moño en su cabeza , ella corre por toda la sala pero Danny acerca la cabeza para ver a Jazz quien estaba bajo la mesa

— ¡ Jazz ! —

La de melena naranja se levanta y se golpea la cabeza con fuerza mientras que Danny se reía — Danny ¿ por que no me ayudas a atrapar a mi mascota en vez de ser un tonto ? —

— De acuerdo te ayudare a atrapar a tu pequeña rata de pelo café —

— No es una rata , es un hamster —

— Si si ... Lo que sea — Danny salta de la escalera para correr tras la mascota pero Jazz trata de atraparlo pero el roedor la esquiva y Danny le tira las semillas que el animal comienza a comer a lo que Danny lo atrapa con una olla — Listo , lo atrapamos —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Jazz se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza — Eres el mejor Danny — Danny lo abraza con fuerza mientras Jack y Maddie se secan las lagrimas con los paños de papel Fenton , el chico fantasma se levanta mientras se duchaba y con velocidad baja a desayunar para ver su celular y un mensaje de Sam y otro de Tucker — ¿ Pasa algo Danny ? —

— Si creo que debo salir ahora — El chico de ojos azules sale a la calle mientras que Maddie abre la puerta con una chaqueta cafe con puños de peluche — ¿ Mamá ? —

— No te desabrigues hijo — Danny atrapa la chaqueta y sale corriendo para que sus amigos no esperen tanto mientras que el veia su celular pero siente como que alguien lo estaba observando

— ¿ Quien esta ahí ? — Danny se transforma en fantasma pero ve salir a un gato negro de ojos verdes — Oh eres tu amigo de ojos verdes ... ¿ Como llegaste hasta aquí ? — El gato deja salir un maullido y Danny vuelve a su forma normal y con una caricia ve que el animal se apega a el — Te llamare Shadow y vendrás conmigo — El chico llega a un ciber café viendo a Tucker jugando vídeo juegos y Sam leyendo una revista — Hola ... Lamento la demora — Los chicos no le hablan pero Danny se acerca — ¿ Tucker ? ¿ Sam ? — Todos voltean para saludar a Danny por su cumpleaños quienes se sientan en una mesa pero el chico fantasma siente como si alguien lo observara

— ¿ Danny ? ¿ Te sientes bien ? —

— Es raro Sam pero me temo que siento como que alguien me estuviera observando — El gatito de Danny se trepa a la mesa y comienza a comer los waffles del chico fantasma — Solo encontré a este amigo y ahora ... Quiero dártelo Sam —

— ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Para mi ? — La de ojos índigo le hace cosquillas con su dedo mientras sus ojos vidriosos se fijaban en las esmeraldas que tenia el pequeño animal — Espera ¿ No me lo traes solo por que me visto de negro verdad ? —

— No tranquila , solo lo hago por que quiero darte un lindo regalo — Tucker comía a gran velocidad pero cuando salieron del lugar Danny no deja de sentir esa sensación lo que Sam siente como alguien con sed de sangre lo seguía , su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad pero Danny lo da advierte y la toma del brazo — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si ... si , solo que siento como un sacudon — Sam se pone de pie y mientras caminaban el chico de ojos azules siente como si alguien le respiraba al cuello pero no lograba ubicarlo , Danny escucha su celular para ver un mensaje de su hermana esperando a su hermano para cenar a las 20:00 Hs por lo que el chico fantasma ve que sus amigos lo empujan a la feria

— Oigan chicos , vamos a divertirnos un rato — El cumpleaños de Danny pasaba siendo un rato divertido en las tazas giratorias mientras todos se reian pero Danny ve como una figura encapuchada lo vigilaba y al voltear la figura no estaba por ningun lado — ¿ Vieron eso ? —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que cosa ? —

— Si viejo creo que estas viendo cosas — Tucker se pone a ver a una chica que le resulta familiar pero cuando baja del juego para ir a la chica quien estaba de espaldas comiendo un algodón de azucar — Hola — El de gafas se mueve a su derecha y Valerie voltea para ver a Tucker — ¿ Que hace una chica tan linda como tu en un lugar como este ? —

— Ese es el peor cumplido que me haz echo hasta ahora — El de gafas se coloca spray de menta y se acerca a ella — Por si no te haz dado cuenta no te acerques por que Rocky es un poco celoso —

— ¿ Quien diablos es Rocky ? — Tucker siente una mano fría en su hombro y al voltear ve a un chico con camisa blanca y melena canosa , unos anteojos de sol y unos pantalones negros con guantes sin dedos — Emm ... Deduzco que este ... es Rocky — Valerie mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo y Tucker traga saliva

— ¿ Valerie ? ¿ que haces aquí ? —

— Solo paseo en mi día libre — El de gafas oscuras apoya su brazo en los hombros de la de piel morena — Y decidi sacar a Rocky del trabajo para hacerle platica — Los tres la miran de manera sorpresiva — Esta bien , esta bien ... Su verdadero nombre es Richard y de apodo le dicen Rocky , trabaja para la empresa de seguridad de mi papá pero me agrada mucho como para dejarlo ahí ¿ ok ? —

— Mucho gusto Richard — Danny le extiende la mano y el la aprieta con firmeza pero el de ojos azules se da cuenta de la fuerza que tiene — ¿ Así que conociste a Valerie en donde ? —

— Pues ella me encontró cuando entre a trabajar para Seguridad Gray — El abraza a la de melena negra — Y pues es como si ella tuviera algo en sus ojos que me atrae — Los dos se besan mientras que Tucker se sentía celoso — ¿ Que los trae a este bello parque ? —

— Es el cumpleaños de Danny y vinimos a divertirnos — Sam envuelve su brazo en el de Danny — ¿ Quieren acompañarnos a celebrar el cumpleaños ? —

— Claro ¿ por que no ? — Valerie lo mira con ojos de cachorro — Lo vez a Val le agrada la idea — Mientras estaban sentado comiendo surge la platica de interrogación de Tucker — Y dime ... ¡ Richard ! ¿ de donde eres tu ? —

— Soy de Massachuset — Le da un sorbo a su bebida y la baja — Vine a Amity Park para graduarme en economista social pero para solventar la universidad y ahí conocí a Val — La de piel morena se sonroja mientras que que el de melena blanca la miraba — En fin , quisiera solo vivir en paz después de tantos problemas —

— Por cierto ¿ por que te dicen Rocky ? ¿ Es por la película ? —

— Acertaste — El chico de ojos azules ve la hora y se levanta de golpe — ¿ Que te pasa ahora Daniel ? —

— Lo siento tengo que irme ahora — Danny se coloca su chaqueta y sale corriendo — Un gusto conocerte Richard — Danny sale corriendo a un callejón mientras se transformaba y sale volando a su casa , tras pasar 15 minutos en el aire un poderoso rayo color rojo lo golpea y lo lanza contra la torre de agua — ¿ Que diablos pasó ? — El chico fantasma ve a un ser encapotado de negro con un traje de combate y una mascara anti gas con ojos de cristal rojo — ¿ Quien eres ? — El de negro levanta su muñeca para dejar salir un cañón con un misil — Demonios .. — Danny lo esquiva con gran facilidad mientras lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmales pero el sicario los esquivaba con suma facilidad , de adentro de su capa saca varias estrellas ninjas de color verde brillante que explotan sobre Danny — ¿ Quien diablos eres tu ? —

— Me llaman " El sicario " — Respondió con una voz como de robot — Ahora tu eres mi siguiente encargo para el que me contrato —

 **Continuara**


	26. El Plan del Maestro

**El Plan del Maestro**

Danny estaba mirando al sicario quien se acercaba lentamente pero al intentar levantarse, varias estrellas ninjas lo atan de pies y manos contra el edificio — ¿ Eres uno de ellos ? — Danny trata de forcejear pero las estrellas no cedían para nada — Dime que no eres un lacayo del dios de los fantasmas —

— ¿ Dios de los fantasmas ? No digas tonterías solo te caso por que es mi trabajo — El sicario saca una especie de pistola eléctrica — Tranquilo , solo un pequeño golpe y se acabara tu dolor — El sicario se acerca con lentitud pero una especie de disco acerrado corta la pistola por la mitad a lo que el de negro voltea para ver quién era y una especie de sombra negra sale corriendo en dirección a las calles oscuras — Tal vez puedas prolongar tu vida pero no hay forma de escapar del infame poder de la muerte chico fantasma — El de negro toma una hoja de su pierna derecha y sale corriendo en dirección a lo que sea que lo ataco , Danny se transforma y las estrellas ninjas se apagan por completo

— ¿ Qué demonios paso el día de hoy ? — Danny se vuelve a transformar y sale volando mientras miraba una de las estrellas ninjas que se volvió a encender — _Se encienden con energía fantasmal y se apagan cuando no la hay_ — El de ojos azules llega a su casa para cenar mientras el padre de traje naranja presentaba un nuevo proyecto

— Miren esto chicos , un dispositivo que se alimenta de energía fantasma — Jack saca una ballesta de metal con flechas de color verde — Mientras más poderoso sea el fantasma más poderosas son las flechas —

— Amm papá ¿ cómo funciona ? —

— Sabes Danny no tengo idea — El aprieta un botón y todo el ectoplasma cubre su cara — En fin este será un gran proyecto para mis queridos hijos —

— No hables por mí , estoy enfocada en mi carrera para mi doctorado en ciencias ecológicas —

— Si que buena idea cariño — La de traje azul se acerca a su hija — Estoy tan orgullosa de que mi niña sea una científica famosa — Jazz sonríe pero Maddie abre los ojos — Así podrás tener más popularidad al promocionar los anteojos rastrea fantasmas marca Fenton —

— Mamá , Papá no me hago científica para ganar popularidad ni dinero — Dijo mientras sus padres se miraban entre ellos — Me hago científica para poder ayudar a los necesitados y salvar el mundo con avances en medicina y física —

— Siempre tan inocente Jazz — Jack aprieta el botón pero el radar comienza a rastrear a Danny quien estaba aburrido — Mhm que raro, este aparato nos lleva a Danny — Los hijos se pusieron tensos mientras que se miraban de reojo — Solo significa una cosa…. Danny — El de ojos azuleas comienza a tragar saliva — Hay un fantasma en tu ropa —

— Vamos papá tu me dijiste que los fantasmas no dañan la ropa — Jack se pone a pensar con su mano en el mentón — ¿ Recuerdas ? —

— La verdad no — El padre lo ataca con su arma pero el ectoplasma no le hace nada — Bueno puedo equivocarme —

— Ahh , voy a ducharme — Jazz ve que Danny tenia parte de su cuerpo transformado en fantasma y con velocidad saca el mantel y se lo arroja — Oye —

— Danny no manches el suelo ah mamá le costó mucho tiempo mantener todo limpio — Ella le cierra el ojo y el entiende el mensaje — Mejor ve a darte un baño —

— Cariño agradezco que mantengas los pisos limpios pero ¿ tenias que hacerlo con el mantel de la abuela me había heredado ? —

Esa misma noche el chico salía a patrullar como siempre — Sam se que los deje plantado pero tengo mis buenas razones —

— Eso dices siempre — La de cabellos negros se limaba las uñas mientras que la comunicación por Skype se le hacía aburrida — Danny no creo que ese chico tenga algo malo —

— Se que no tengo pruebas pero el invento de mi papá era similar al del sicario y creeme me parece que tienen la misma fuerza —

— Esta bien, supongamos que tienes razón ¿ Crees que Valerie le haya dicho que eres mitad fantasma ? — Ella ve como Danny pensaba — Se que no soy de las que confían pero creo que esta vez es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario —

— Si es cierto pero ….. —

— ¿ Danny ? ¡ Danny ¡ — Sam se levanta para ver como su celular caia y se estrellaba contra la calle por lo que la llamada se corta de golpe — Maldita sea —

Danny estaba siendo atacado por el sicario quien tenía un lanza cohetes especial — No creas que me olvide de ti — Lanzando el primer misil ve que Danny se vuelve intangible pero este explota y lo lanza contra un edificio que lo atraviesa con su intangibilidad — Lanzo el numero 2 —

— jajajajaja dijiste numero 2 —

— Oye madura quieres — Con un disparo certero lo ataca pero este lo detiene con su poder de hielo — 3 Y 4 — El chico sale volando esquivando los misiles pero con una de sus bolas de energía fantasma logra detonar el tercero pero unas raíces atrapan el ultimo y lo hacen explotar — Mhm parece que tenemos un invitado en nuestro pleito — Danny sale volando y conecta un gancho a su quijada lanzado al sicario por los aires pero este saca un lanza garfios y aterriza cerca de una antena de energía eléctrica — Eres una buena presa —

— ¿ Por que todos dicen eso ? — El mitad fantasma sale a perseguirlo pero el sicario comienza a correr en dirección a la antena subiendo en vertical — Vaya esta noche no puede ser más rara aunque lo dudo —

— Disculpa que interrumpa tu monologo pero el malo se escapa — La Wicca logra ascender hasta donde estaba el sicario quien le lanza una bomba de electricidad fantasma pero no le hace nada lo que Sam mira extrañada — ¿ Que se supone que hace esto ? —

— Bueno envía un impulso electro estático que destruye las células de los fantasmas — El de traje negro mira a Sam quien sostenía la bomba en la mano y mirada de -_- — Aun no se qué clase de fantasma eres —

— ¿ No sería más fácil deducir que no me daña por que no soy un fantasma ? —

— Bueno eso también — El sicario saca otra bomba pero la azota en el suelo creando un destello que Sam se cubre con los ojos y al abrirlos el sicario no estaba , al sacar un celular ve un mapa , el sicario estaba en las alcantarillas mientras seguía sus coordenadas , al llegar ve a Vlad Master quien estaba sentado en una silla — Vaya , tu casa se ve acogedora —

— Te pague una fuerte suma por traerme al chico fantasma — El maestro parte un juguete de Danny Phantom — La pregunta es ¡¿ Por qué sigue respirando ?! —

— Pregúntale a ella — El sicario señala a Paulina quien lanzaba un cuchillo al aire y lo atrapaba en la misma mano — Ya tenía al chico fantasma pero ella destruyo mi arma —

— Debiste acabar con el de manera mas rápida —

— Oh será que conoces quien es el chico fantasma y lo estas encubriendo….—

— Eres muy valiente en hacer una acusación asi ¿ Tienes pruebas para sostener esa acusación sobre mi ? —

— Puedo conseguirlas —

— Eso esta por verse — Los dos sacan sus cuchillos para enfrentarse pero el maestro se levanta enfadado

— ¡ Ya basta ¡ — El de traje negro se acerca caminando a los dos asesino — Paulina has sido una gran aprendiz pero me temo que esta vez te tengo otra tarea — El maestro saca una especie de mapa de la zona fantasma — Hay cierto objeto que quiero que recuperes para mí —

—Delo por echo maestro — La cazadora se inyecta el Fantes en su cuello y mira al sicario quien se aferraba a su cuchillo — Te veré después nene —

— Cuando quieras boba — Paulina se sube a su planeador y entra a la zona fantasma — Volveré para buscar al chico fantasma y te traeré su cuerpo —

— No dudo que lo harás Sicario pero ….. ¿Te gustaría que tu madre este en un buen hospital rodeado de atención medica las 24 Horas? —

— ¿ Que tengo que hacer ? — El sicario agacho la cabeza con un tono algo triste por que solo significaba mas problemas para el y su única familia

— Hay ciertos objetos mágicos que tienes que traerme — El maestro le lanza las fotos — Traeme los objetos y la primera parte de mi plan estará completo — Sicario toma las fotos y las guarda en su cinturón — ¿ Por que no tomas un poco del Fantes ? —

— No me tomes por estúpido Master — El sicario saca su pistola de su cinturón — Si te pasas de listo te juro que te separare molécula por molécula —

— Uh que rudo — El maestro toma un relicario que pertenecía al sicario — Que yo recuerde no tienes tiempo que perder ….. Oh sino — Con su mano lo destruye con suma facilidad — ¿ Quien sabe que le pueda pasar ? Los hospitales públicos son muy inseguros — El sicario traga saliva y enfunda su pistola — Buen chico , ahora a lo que truje — El de mascara negra asiente con la cabeza y se desaparece entre las sombras — Gracias a ti Danielito , se cómo hacerme con el poder del dios fantasma y pronto pondré a este mundo de rodillas —

 **Continuara**


	27. El Regreso del Dios

**El Regreso del Dios Fantasma**

Paulina regresa con Los alrededores fantasma con el termo Fenton Entre SUS manos, parte de su traje Destruido y Las Heridas En Su Cuerpo - Aquí Esta El Mismo Señor y creador de la zona fantasma - La cazadora le Entrega el termo un Plasmius - Ahora dame EL Fantes de Una maldita vez - El maestro le lanza un tubo con cuatro tubos de Fantes y ella lo mira con ira - No tengo nada mejor Que Hacer contigo ... Me despido -

\- No te preocupes Con Este Artefacto de el dios sin ningún ira un Lado - El maestro Pone el termo En Una caja de cristal Y Lo Encierra Con Los láseres verdes - Si ... si solas Falta Que Sicario me traiga las gemas - El maestro contemplaba plan de su MIENTRAS SONABA con apoderarse del Mundo - Cuando el mar el dictador del Mundo Te Juro Que estaremos juntos Maddie y en Cuanto a Jack ... Bueno eso sueros sorpresa - Plasmius aprieta la cabeza de Jack mientras se enfurecía Mas y Mas - en Cuanto una ti "dios de los fantasmas" te Haré el Honor de convertirte en mi esclavo personal por todas las humillaciones Que me haz eco Pasar -

 _Mientras Tanto_

Danny ESTABA Sentado Sobre Un Árbol Mirando Amity Parque MIENTRAS Que el viento SECABA Suavemente el sudor de su frente MIENTRAS Miraba fijamente su ciudad - ¿Así Que Así pasas tu Tiempo eh? - El chico fantasma mira a la hechicera de vestido negro quien ESTABA sentada muy sugerente - Es una pena Que no podamos Pasar Mas Tiempo juntos -

\- Lo se - Danny Llega de Un salto al suelo mientras Que la hechicera de ojos índigo notaba algo extraño en el, casi Como Si la Preocupación lo consumiera- ¿Te sucede algo Danny? -

\- Es Como Una Sensación de peligro, Algo que no puedo explicar - Los dos se sientan en el Campo MIENTRAS la brisa soplaba Lentamente, Sam apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico fantasma quien La Toma de la mano con Un poco de tristeza - Algo Se acerca horrible ... Me temo Que esta Vez todo esta en Juego -

— Sabes , hay veces que es mejor tener un momento de paz para poder tener equilibrio — Los dos suspiran mientras sus tonos se volvía mas triste — Danny ¿ me puedes contar de nuevo como era nuestra vida ? —

— Era la mejor que vi — Los dos sonríen mientras se miraban a los ojos — Sam ¿ recuerdas cuando te di el anillo en este lugar ? —

— Como olvidarlo —

Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que el chico cierra los ojos pero al abrirlos salta hacia atrás esquivando un disco con dientes —¿ Tu otra vez ? — El chico fantasma mira a Paulina quien tenia el disco en la mano pero el sicario aparece por detrás y le inyecta una especie de liquido azul haciendo que el corazón de la chica de piel morena caiga del árbol tomándose el corazón — ¿ Que fue lo que le hiciste ? —

— Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo — Sicario saca una especie de lazo verde eléctrico — Ahora cobrare lo que me corresponde —

— Oye ya estamos harto de que nos trate de separar — Sam ataca al Sicario pero este le golpea con el lazo electrocutando el cuerpo de Sam — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que no puedo transformarme ? —

— No podrás hacerlo por 30 minutos — El sicario la levanta del cuello pero Danny se lo lleva puesto contra un árbol para golpearlo con poderosos puñetazos en el cuerpo pero el sicario lo toma de las muñecas y le da un cabezazo para tomarlo de la pierna y azotarlo contra una roca — Ahora es tu turno — Sicario saca su lazo para tratar de golpear a Danny pero este lo esquiva y lo ataca con sus rayos pero el sicario lo esquiva con facilidad pero salta con un cuchillo de ectoplasma apuntando al corazón de Danny — Ahora cobrare mi recompensa — Pero antes de que el Sicario le entierre el cuchillo un rayo de energía le atraviesa el brazo derecho por parte de Paulina quien cae desmayada mientras que el sicario estaba sangrando — Estúpida ... — Sicario toma su pistola pero Danny sale volando atrapando el cuerpo de la cazadora y llevándolo lejos del Sicario

— Tu peleas contra mi — Tucker aparece volando por los cielos contra el Sicario quien esquiva los ataques — Se quien eres , se lo que haces y se también como te llamas — El cuerpo de metal sale volando mientras que Sicario lanza estrellas ninjas que explotan en su cuerpo de Tecno quien sigue avanzando para atacar pero este toma una bomba y la lanza creando un destello — Maldito se escapo —

— ¿ De quien estas hablando ? —

— De Richard , el novio de Valerie —

— Vamos no digas eso , solo por que tiene gafas negras y trabaja en su empresa de seguridad no quiere decir que era Sicario —

— ¿ Te lo demuestro ? — Danny , Tucker y Sam salen corriendo a la plaza donde Valerie llevaba una cita con Richard quien estaba con una camisa de mangas largas — ¡ Sicario ! —

— Nerd —

— No finjas sorpresa , se que ere un sicario y trataste de atacar a gente inocente —

— Tucker eres un paranoico , ahora dices locuras —

— Me entere que le dispararon en el brazo derecho — Tucker toma a Richard del brazo y le arranca la manga dejando ver su brazo ileso — Pero ... —

— Te pasare la cuenta si en cuanto ello te refieres — Valerie lo mira y le da un puñetazo en la cara —Valerie no te enfades , ire a casa y me arreglare la camisa —

Danny levanta a Tucker quien queda sorprendido en cuanto a su teoría — No puedes estar por ahí arrancando la ropa a la gente — El de gafas lo empuja y se va perdiendo en el parque entre los arboles — ¿ Que rayos le pasa a Tucker ? —

— Es simple , esta celoso del novio de Valerie y ahora trata de quitarlo del camino —

— ¿ Quitarlo... ? Eso es Sam eres brillante — Danny sale corriendo a donde era el encuentro recordando como Paulina le había herido a Sicario haciendo que saltara sangre , el chico fantasma toma un trozo de su ropa y la unta en la poca sangre fresca que quedaba — Ahora veremos quien eres Sicario — Danny mira a la mansión de Vlad Master que había explotado en unas cortinas de humo verde , Danny guarda la evidencia mientras sale volando para llegar a las ruinas y ver a Vlad tirado herido — ¿ Que te paso ? — El de melena blanca le señala el laboratorio y el se acerca lentamente para ver la caja destruida adentro los trozos de lo que parecía ser el termo Fenton , Danny se acerca a mirar y se da cuenta que era el termo donde estaba encerrado el dios de los fantasmas — ¡¿ Plasmius que hiciste ?! — Danny lo toma de las ropas mientras que el tosía y caía rendido por las heridas — Diablos que el cielo nos ayude — El chico fantasma sale volando a gran velocidad pero al ver como no se sentía la energía del dios y ve como una sombra se movía entre la noche — Aquí vamos de nuevo —

 **Continuara**


	28. La Pista del Sicario

**La Pista de un Sicario**

El de ojos verdes entraba al callejón mientras seguía la pista del cazador quien corría tras un manto de sombras saltando obstáculos como si nada mientras que Danny se hacia intangible para pasar por los contenedores y basureros — Vaya este chico es todo un atleta — El chico se vuelve intangible para tomarlo de los pies y lanzarlo a la calle — ¿ Espectra ? —

— Si así es , ahora apártate de mi camino —

— Tu no iras a ningún lado — Los ojos del chico fantasma brillan para usar su ataque de hielo congelando hasta el cuello de la fantasma — Ahora dime ¿ que tienes que ver tu con el Sicario ? —

— ¿ Sicario ? ¿ Que clase de nombre es Sicario ? —

— Se que uno de ustedes lo contrato para matarme y supongo que le prometieron dinero — Danny la toma del cuello y se pone serio — Dime quien lo contrato —

— No se de que estas hablando — Espectra se trata de mover pero Sam llega desde los aires — Mira tu eres mujer ayúdame a hacerlo entrar en razón —

— Déjame a mi — La de cabellera negra saca unas raíces raras en sus manos — Un ligero toque femenino y nos dirá lo que queremos saber sobre el Sicario — Espectra se empieza a mover de lado a lado mientras que sus ojos se ponían pálidos en contra de su voluntad

— ¿ Y bien ? —

— Ella no sabe nada — Los dos la dejan ir mientras salen volando a los aires — Danny esta es la quita vez que tengo que evitar que golpees de mas —

— Lo se , lo se — Danny miraba para todos lados mientras buscaba otro informante — Por cierto ¿ Donde esta Tucker ? El nos dijo que nos ayudaría con esto —

— ¿ Tucker ? Se esta poniendo hielo en la cara — Danny la mira con cara de sorprendido — Oye Valerie le dio un buen derechazo —

— Bueno eso si — Los dos aterrizan en un terreno mas aislado y volver a la normalidad — Bueno son las 15:00 ¿ quieres comer algo ? — Con una sonrisa en los labios llegan a la fuente de los deseos con unos helados mientras se sentaban pero Danny parecía muy preocupado

— Danny ¿ que te pasa ? Estas muy callado últimamente —

— Lo se pero debo estar preparado , después de todo lo que hemos vivido contra un ser tan poderoso no me imagino que puede volver a hacer — El chico mira el suelo y con su mano roza el agua — No dejare que pase nada malo — El aliento fantasma de Danny se hace aparecer y al mirar ve como Reloj sale de entre las paredes — ¿ Reloj ? ¿ Que ... ? —

— No hay tiempo para eso — Con su mano libre toma al de ojos azules quien toma a la de ojos índigo quienes son succionado por un agujero de luz — Ahora bien ... Ustedes saben por que están aquí —

— No creo que sea para meditar en el templo —

— Por su puesto que no — El jefe de los monjes sale de entre las sombras — Ustedes deben conocer la verdad sobre la noche del circulo de los dioses —

— No tenemos tiempo para eso , tenemos que buscar al Sicario —

— Esto es mucho mas importante que buscar a un individuo que mata por dinero — Los monjes lo llevan al centro del templo donde varias figuras pintadas estaban formando un ritual — Es hora de que revele un secreto que ha estado guardado por milenios —

— ¿ Se trata de como volver a dormir al dios de los fantasmas ? — Los monjes la miran sorprendidos como su deducción fue demasiado rápida y lógica — Ammm hola chica gótica que sabe de rituales arcanos y demás —

— Bueno ... Supongo ... — Los monjes levantan las manos lanzando sus rayos a las figuras , en los ojos de Danny y de Sam se mostraba una secuencia — En los tiempos ancestrales los dioses vivian en paz pero uno de ellos , el mas poderoso quien era el señor y creador de la zona fantasma tuvo un descuido fatal ... Soberbia fácil de engañar y fácil de provocar , los dioses trataron de detenerlo pero fallaron — Los dos ven como los dioses eran completamente destruidos por el mayor de todos — Y por eso los monjes nos hicimos con el control del monasterio — Los monjes meditaban en paz y vivían en armonía con la tierra —

— Bueno tenemos que irnos ahora , aceleren — Danny ve como los monjes estaban delante del dios mientras sostenían las gemas místicas y recitaban un cántico y uno de ellos sostenía un sarcófago — _Entiendo , es como una especie de ritual para encerrarlo en el sarcófago_ — Los monjes lo hicieron retroceder para luego sellarlo en la pirámide azteca

— Les eh revelado un gran secreto — El monje los saca de la ilusión — Solo los portadores de corazón justo y bueno pueden usar el ritual —

— Es hora de irnos —

— Esperen — Danny toma al monje de la manga y este se suelta — ¿ Por que esperaron hasta ahora para decirlo ? —

— Bueno por que no pensamos que encontrarían las gemas — Los dos lo miran serio mientras tenían sus brazos cruzados y con expresión firme — Bueno jamas pensamos que unos chicos llegarían tan lejos —

— Debemos irnos ahora —

 _En los laboratorios Fenton_

Danny y Sam corrían junto a Tucker quien estaba con su ojo morado pero al llegar al aparador encuentras que la seguridad había sido violada y las gemas robadas — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que paso aquí ? — Danny se da cuenta que solo la caja de cristal había sido forzada — La cinta —

— ¿ Que cinta ? —

— ¡ La cinta ! —

— ¡¿ Que cinta ?! —

— Tucker la computadora — El de gafas comienza a teclear para ver que sucedió y ven la cámara de seguridad de los laboratorios — ¿ Que es eso ? — Danny ve como una sombra se mueve entre los rayos láseres que eran invisible para el ojo humano pero no para el , mientras que los esquivaba saca una especie de plancha de silicona y lo golpea con el puño haciendo que los trozos de cristal queden pegados , al meter su mano toma las gemas y las guarda en su cinturón haciendo que la señal ase corte — ¡ No puedo creer esta suerte ! —

— Danny tranquilo solo tenemos que encontrar al sicario —

— ¿ Encontrar al Sicario ? ¿ Es enserio ? — Danny completamente frustrado le da un puñetazo a la consola de mando haciendo preocupar a sus amigos — Por dias eh tratado de encontrar al sicario y solo contamos con unas horas máximo antes que el dios aparezca y ¿ tu que propones ? Que nos pongamos a buscar al sicario —

— Yo solo trato de ayudarte peor no puedo si no te calmas — Danny se transforma en fantasma delante de sus amigos quienes estaban nerviosos — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— Buscare al Sicario — El de ojos verdes sale volando atravesando el techo para darse cuenta que en un lugar alejado estaba esa figura de negro , Danny va volando esperando encontrar al que le robo las gemas y recuperarlas — Devuelve las gemas que te robaste —

— No — El de traje negro saca unas especies de nudilleras de latón pero que emitían pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo el metal — Trata de quitármelas —

 **Continuara**


	29. Villancico de Navidad

**Villancico de Navidad**

El chico de ojos azules despierta mientras que los ronquidos de Tucker no lo dejaban dormir , el se tapaba los oídos con su almohada pero el de piel morena despierta mientras que el chico fantasma salia de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse la cara pero a verse al espejo ve que su reflejo no era el suyo por lo que da un salto atrás del susto — ¿ Danny ? ¿ que pasa hermano ? — El de piel morena salta con su pistola en mano — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— No lo se — Los dos se acercan a la ventana para ver que estaba nevando , mientras que Danny sonríe y se coloca una chaqueta y sale corriendo a buscar a Sam quien estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto envuelta en una bata negra con pantuflas moradas , ella escucha el golpeteo de la puerta y al abrir unos labios se posan sobre los de ella — Tenemos que salir ahora Sam —

— Espera ¿ sabes que estoy en ropa interior debajo de esto verdad ? — Danny la trata de mirar pero ella se cubre mas con una sonrisa picara — Ok deja que me cambie de ropa — Sam deja esperando en el cuarto mientras ve que ella se quitaba la bata pero trato de verla y la puerta se cierra — Y no trates de usar tus poderes para espiarme — Los dos salen de las instalaciones al ver el paisaje congelado mientras que Sam se abrazaba al brazo de su amado quien la miraba con esos ojos de felicidad — ¿ Que haremos en las vacaciones de navidad ? —

— Aun no lo pensé pero creo que me conformo con estar contigo — Los dos se detienen en el parque y comienzan a besarse con suma felicidad mientras que Tucker por detrás arma una muralla de nieve , Sam abre los ojos al sentir el latido de Tucker y con sus poderes crea una muralla similar — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Shhh — La de cabellos negros toma la nieve y ataca a Tucker quien le responde — Guerra de bolas de nieve — Los dos se ponen a resguardo mientras lanzaban sus ataques de nieve

— Oigan , ustedes son dos contra uno — Danny aparece junto de su mejor amigo — Aquí estas viejo , yo iré por detrás y tu por la derecha —

— Echo — Los dos atacan contra Sam y Danny mientras que las risas de los amigos sonaba pero Valerie quien estaba con su novio se acercan para ver como jugaban — ¿ Valerie ? —

— ¿ No están muy viejos para jugar guerras de bolas de nieve ? — La de abrigo negro se voltea a su novio quien estaba preparando una bola de nieve — ¿ Que haces Richard ? —

— Vamos Val , estamos de vacaciones y nunca se es lo suficientemente para divertirse — Richard le da un golpe en la cara a Tucker quien cae a a nieve — Anda diviértete — La de piel morena toma un montón de nieve y se la arroja a su novio quien se empieza a reír , la guerra siguió durante horas hasta que en el comedor deciden pasar por chocolate caliente

— Me agradan chicos — Richard le da un sorbo mientras que los demás lo miraban — Son geniales y ahora veo por que Valerie es amigo de ustedes —

— Tu también nos caes bien — Los cinco se ponen de pie pero Danny ve como una cicatriz estaba en su brazo — Oye ¿ que te paso ? —

— Fue un accidente hace poco en los laboratorios Gray pero no se preocupen estoy bien — El de melena blanca se levanta y le extiende la mano a su novia — Bueno fue un placer pero debo volver al campus —

— ¿ En que piensas Danny ? — El chico fantasma se levanta mientras veía de cerca el brazo del chico de gafas oscuras mientras que Valerie sonreía pero el se sienta — ¿ Danny ? —

— Quizás Tuck tenia razón — Danny se echa en la mesa cargando sus brazos sobre su cabeza — ¿ Y si Richard es Sicario ? ¿ Que tal si el novio de Valerie es el agente de...? Bueno aun no se quien lo contrato pero lo haremos —

—Interesante — Tucker se levanta y comienza a caminar en dirección a Richard pero Valerie se mete en el medio — Tengo que hablar con el —

— No lo harás — La de piel morena la empuja con fuerza — No tienes que avergonzarme , el no es Sicario , no sera Sicario y no te acerques a el —

—Pero ... —

— Pero nada — Valerie lo toma del brazo y lo saca del comedor — Nos vamos Richard aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —

— ¿ Por que nos vamos tan pronto ? —

— Hay cosas que es mejor no saber ? —

— Estoy de acuerdo Val —

Mientras tanto Danny pensaba , Sam se coloca a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza — Sam , no tenemos pruebas de que el es Sicario —

— Es cierto , pero aun no tiene sentido ¿ que haría Sicario con dinero ? — Los dos se ponen de pie para salir del comedor mientras se abrazaban pero al salir se dan cuenta que la nieve cae entre los arboles , la brisa rompía los picos de hielo que colgaban de las canaletas mientras Sam y Danny miraban el bello ocaso de invierno — A pesar de todo el peligro , tenemos momentos de paz — Los dos sonríen mientras se besaban — Aun así no se que nos depare el futuro pero quiero estar contigo hasta el final de los tiempos —

— Yo también Sam — Danny saca su chaqueta y se la coloca a Sam mientras sonreía — Te amo Sam pero siempre estaré contigo —

— Danny te diste cuenta de algo ? —

— ¿ De que ? —

— De que en el capitulo anterior de esta saga estabas frente a frente con el Sicario y ahora saltamos en un capitulo de navidad —

— Si es cierto pero me temo que esto no es real es solo una historia paralela de la saga original —

— Ah es cierto lo que dices — Los dos miran para todos lados — Pero me gusta este capitulo de relleno por la navidad — Sam y Danny se vuelven a besar mientras miraban el ocaso pero Danny se pone serio — Sabes en el universo paralelo aun esta en pausa de mi frente a frente al Sicario por las gemas para detener al dios fantasma —

— Es cierto pero no importa — Sam se aferra a Danny — Por cierto ¿ No hay algo que le quieras decir a Corazoscuros 2016 y a Drago Viking y a los demás fans que leen esto ? —

— Si , feliz navidad a todos los que leen esto pero mas a las fanáticas y fanáticos que siempre apoyan la historia con sus comentarios ... Gracias y felices fiestas —

 **Continuara**


	30. Atrapados

**Atrapados**

El sicario estaba en frente de Danny quien levitaba con sus puños envueltos en llamas y el Sicario con sus nudilleras eléctricas — ¿ Volvimos a las escena que estábamos antes ? —

— Si , creo que estábamos donde Tucker estaba por descubrir que tu eras Richard —

— Es cierto , pero si el autor no quiere que tu lo sepas entonces no lo sabrás —

El Sicario lo ataca con sus discos pero Danny los destruye con sus poderes pero el Sicario salta tomando a Danny y con sus puños lo golpea en la cara pero el chico fantasma no podía volverse intangible producto de las descargas eléctricas pero Danny le golpea con un cabezazo haciendo que el Sicario salga de encima de el

— Dime ¿ que hiciste con las gemas místicas ? ¿ Se las entregaste a Plasmius ? —

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — El sicario saca dos misiles de sus muñecas pero Danny esquiva el primero y atrapa el segundo con su mano , el chico de ojos verdes lo ataca con sus rayos pero el sicario lo esquiva y toma sus estrellas ninjas para lanzarlas contra Danny quien le dispara rayos para destruirlas — Eres muy fuerte —

— ¿ Cuantas armas traes en ese cinturón ? —

— Las suficientes para acabar contigo — El sicario le arroja unas pares de estrellas ninjas pero el chico fantasmas las destruye para ver como el tenia una granada de humo pero la destruye antes que el Sicario escape — Veo que aprendes rápido — El sicario toma su pistola pero la arroja al suelo — Anda ven y pelea —

— Alla voy — Danny sae volando pero este salta y lo golpea con una patada arrojándolo contra los arboles mientras que el sicario saltaba con su cuchillo pero Danny usa su lamento fantasmagórico para lanzarlo por la colina , el sicario clava el cuchillo en la colina para detenerlo pero el chico fantasma lo levanta de los hombros y lo arroja contra los edificios , Sicario se toma de una de las escaleras de incendio y salta hacia la azotea para lanzar una patada sacando a Danny de su intangibilidad lanzado su cuerpo contra los tubos de ventilación — ¿ Como hiciste eso ? — El sicario toma la cabeza de Danny y lo empieza a empujar contra el ventilador , la cabeza del chico fantasma estaba rozando las paletas pero Danny le da un cabezazo y con un puñetazo lo golpea pero el Sicario lo detiene y le hace una llave

— Espero que hagan algo útil con tus huesos chico fantasma — El sicario lo levanta y con las nudilleras lo comienza a golpear contra la pared , los puñetazos del sicario lo lastimaban de verdad pero Danny le da un puñetazo a la cara con tanta fuerza que la mascara del sicario sacaba chispas — Si que eres fuerte — El sicario sostenía su mascara y Danny aprovecha para congelar su cuerpo

— Ahora veremos como te sales de esta — El sicario se mueve y hace explotar la tumba de hielo — Diablos , sin ese traje no podrias vencerme —

— Ahora veremos si lo que dices es cierto — El de traje negro se quita los guantes que parecia estar pesados por la cantidad de armas — Anda pelea — Danny sale disparado contra el sicario quien lo atrapa y lo arroja al suelo pero este se vuelve intangible y al salir levanta al Sicario quien le da un puñetazo en la cara pero este lo traspasa , Danny lo arroja contra las antenas de celulares pero este se columpia sobre los hierros y aterriza en un soporte — Vamos , ven a pelear —

— Parece que eres bueno — Danny lo ataca con sus rayos pero este lo esquiva y toma su lazo para moverse entre los edificios — ¿ Eres hijo de Batman o que ? — El sicario saca una píldora y la hace explotar en los ojos del chico fantasma formando un adhesivo en sus ojos quedando ciego

— ¿ Ya no tienes mas chistes malos ? — El sicario se columpia en la cuerda y le acierta una patada a Danny en el pecho arrojándolo contra las escaleras de incendio , Danny se quita la masa de los ojos — Vamos , ven y pelea —

— Tu lo pediste — Danny se concentra para escuchar como el sicario corría a el pero este lo congela , el sicario le lanza un misil creando una enorme masa de ectoplasma dejando a Danny inmovilizado , el sicario saca una granada de calor mientras que Danny usaba sus rayos fantasmagóricos para cortar la masa que le impedía moverse — ¿ Jamas te rindes verdad ? —

— Si lo hiciera no estaría tan interesante — La tumba explota y Danny se libera de la masa pero se vuelve invisible pero el sicario lo golpea con un puñetazo — No importa que te vuelvas invisible o intangible aun puedo verte —

— Entonces el casco que tienes te permite ver todo — Danny lo ataca con fuego fantasmagórico mientras que el sicario lo ataca con bombas criogenicas congelando a Danny , el Sicario se lanza por las escaleras pero Danny se suelta del hielo y va a buscar al sicario quien estaba en llamas pero aun así no lo detenía y lo atrapa con una llave al cuello — A ver si me encuentras ahora — Danny le da un cabezazo en la cara para romper los cristales de casco pero el sicario saca su cuchillo y le apuñala el costado , el chico fantasma cae de rodillas pero Danny usa sus rayos para arrojarlo contra la pared mientras este cedia con la pared , los dos se levantan pero el sicario lo ataca con sus explosivos haciendo que el chico fantasma salga despedido contra la calle — Demonios ... —

— Así no me detendrás — El Sicario salta sobre Danny y lo arroja contra los cubos de basura para golpearlo pero Danny se lo saca de encima con sus rayos pero al arrastrarse ve como una sombra lo levanta del cuello y el sicario le lanza varias estrellas ninjas pero una especie de tentáculo lo toma del cuello para arrastrarlo a las sombras del callejón

— ¿ Do ... donde estoy ? — Danny despierta sujetado al Sicario quien estaba con cicatrices de quemaduras mientras que el chico fantasma veía como las esposas estaban sujetas por cadenas verdes — ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Mi cabeza ... ¿ Que es este lugar ? — El sicario se da cuenta que era como una especie de selva tropical — ¿ Que haces tu aquí ? —

— Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Sicario ¿ Esto es otro de tus trucos ? —

— No , esta vez no tuve nada que ver — El sicario se da cuenta que estaban esposado — Parecen esposas de energía pura y por desgracia solo se abre con una llave especial — El sicario comienza a buscar en su cinturón pero se da cuenta que no estaba — Parece que se llevaron mi cinturón —

— ¿ Y que con eso ? —

— Sin mi cinturón no podre crear una llave que nos libere ademas de que ahí tengo todas mis armas — Los soldados salieron de la tierra , eran humanoides azules con cara de lombrices y grandes ojos negros — Demonios , esto no puede ser peor —

 **Continuara**


	31. El Fin del Cazador

**El Fin del Cazador**

La selva espesa no les permitía posicionar el sol , mientras que Danny trataba de romper las cadenas con una extraña piedra negra — Esto definitivamente no es idea de Skullker —

— ¿ Como lo descubriste ? — El Sicario se levanta mientras su sarcasmo se hacia notar — ¿ Por que no estamos en la zona fantasma ? —

— Oye tu sarcasmo no es muy útil en estos momentos — La selva estaba muy callada mientras que el sicario comienza a respirar — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— Cuando la selva esta muy callada es por que se acerca un depredador — El sicario lo empuja para comenzar a correr mientras que ve como una especie de castillo — ¿ Que demonios es esto ? No creo que estemos en la zona fantasma —

— ¿ Entonces donde estamos ? —

— En mi planeta — Una figura humanoide de un león sale de entre los arboles con ropa de cazador y una especie de arma que dispara descargas de eléctrica pero Danny y Sicario ven como varias especies de extraterrestres como el — Ustedes son los seres mas poderosos de sus planetas y ahora son objetos de mis cacerías —

— Nosotros no somos tus marionetas — Danny trata de atacar al cazador pero este le dispara con su arma dejando aturdido al chico fantasma

— Bueno eso rompió el hielo — Uno de los equipos estaba compuesto por una especie de matiz religiosa y una mujer con aspecto de felino de pelo blanco con franjas negras y unos ojos verdes muy grandes — Ustedes 10 son las mejores presas que tengo en la galaxia pero el que sobreviva durante la etapa de cacería ganara su libertad — La segunda pareja estaba compuesta por un golem de piedra azulada y un ser como de ogro de piel gris y un solo ojo , el cuarto equipo era dos mujeres de piel rosada con orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros , el ultimo equipo esta compuesto por un monje y una especie de extraterrestre de piel café con colmillos de jabalí y una especie de bola de metal en su mano derecha — Que comience el juego —

Los equipos comienzan a correr mientras que Danny escucha una especie de cuerno de guerra pero ven una especie de lagartija con varios cuernos y un hocico de serpiente — ¿ Que es eso ? — El sicario toma una especie de rama y cuando ve a la criatura se lo entierra en su corto pero ancho cuello derribando al reptil —¡¿ Que estas haciendo ?! —

— Supervivencia del mas fuerte — El sicario saca la rama y ve una sangre viscosa y verde — Como todo cazador suelta primero a sus perros para medir a sus presas —

— ¿ Como lo sabes ? —

— Yo lo haría — El sicario comienza a actualizar su mascara mientras cambiaba los ángulos de vista — Mi cinturón , lo acabo de encontrar —

— Olvídate de tu cinturón — Danny ve como las mujeres de piel rosada estaban atrapadas — ¡ Tenemos que ayudarlas !— El chico fantasma lo empuja pero el sicario le lanza su lanza apuñalando al reptil pero Danny lo patea con fuerza contra los arboles — Al menos mi super fuerza sigue intacta —

— Si si , ya cállate — El sicario ve como el ser estaba muerto — Bien ahora vamos por mi cinturón — Danny lo empuja pero los dos comienzan a forcejear hasta que una flecha los interrumpe — Es hora de que ...—

— ¡ Cállate y corre ! — Los dos comienzan a correr entre a selva pero se detienen a ver como un cielo violeta pálido ve varios planetas — ¿ Que especie de lugar es esto ? —

— Un planeta distante quizás — Los dos ven como el cazador se acercaba los dos saltan al agua con aspecto repugnante , el sicario sale a la orilla para escuchar dos gritos — Ya cayeron los primeros dos — Los dos sale corriendo para ver que los extraterrestre estaban clavados en lanzas en el suelo — Este tipo no tiene ningún respeto por las leyes — La mujer felina estaba con una de sus patas en una trapa para oso — Tengo un plan — El sicario la suelta pero la chica parecía estar llorando — ¿ Puedes entenderme ? — El de traje negro le extiende la mano pero ella sale corriendo — Interesante —

— No te corresponde — Danny toma la trampa y comienza a apretar las cadenas — Esto no funciona — Danny esquiva la descarga pero ven como el cazador se acercaba montado en una bestia similar a un rinoceronte de cuernos en la frete , el cazador le disparaba a Danny pero el Sicario corre por el árbol para treparse a la bestia — ¿ Que demonios haces ? —

— Muestra tus agallas o calla — El sicario corre hasta el cazador y con una patada lo tira de la bestia — Ahora , toma el arma — Danny no podía llegar pero el cazador toma sus pistolas eléctricas a lo que el Sicario trata de tomar sus estrellas ninjas pero no tenia su cinturón — Maldita sea —

— Serán buenos trofeos — El cazador comienza a disparar mientras que los dos lo esquivaban con suma facilidad pero Danny toma una roca y se la arroja al cazador quien saca su cuchillo y la parte en dos — Anden salgan a jugar por que aun quiero saber que tan buenos son —

— Escucha , no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías — El sicario golpea una piedra para sacarle filo — Si temes matar a tus enemigos entonces quédate callado — El sicario le lanza la punta de flecha al arma haciéndola explotar hiriendo su mano — ¡ Ahora ! — Los dos saltan sobre el cazador pero este les lanza su red atrapando al dúo pero Danny lo mira y el cazador se acerca con su arma — Maldito —

— ¿ Creen que no los eh estudiado ? — El cazador patea al sicario quien no se podía mover — Eh estudiado cada una de sus técnicas , poderes y habilidades sobre cada quien , es por eso que tengo la ventaja de mi lado —

— Eso explica las cadenas pero ... — Danny se transforma en humano y se suelta de las cadenas — ¡ Transformación ! — El chico fantasma sale disparado golpeando al cazador quien lo detiene pero Danny le da un cabezazo al de sombrero quien es arrastrado por el suelo — Ahora acabare con esto — El chico fantasma usa el lamento fantasmagórico para derribar el castillo y las cadenas de los oprimidos se vuelve polvo delante de las presas — Ahora dime ¿ como regreso de donde nos secuestraron ? —

— No hay forma de hacerlo — El cazador lo mira con una sonrisa mientras que el sicario se acercaba — ¿ Crees que te lo diré a ti ? — El sicario lo toma de los hombros pero lo carga de los pies para donde estaba una trampa de lanzas — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Tienes 10 palabras para decirme la respuesta , no lo desaproveches —

— Vete al demonio idiota , ojala te mueras —

— Van 7 , te quedan 3 — El sicario lo estaba por soltar pero el cazador mira para abajo haciendo que su sombrero caiga al vació siendo estacado por las lanzas — ¡ Habla ! —

— El portal del tiempo ... —

El sicario lo suelta haciendo que el cazador caiga a las lanzas — Esas fueron 4 palabras idiota — Los dos van al castillo para ver varias esferas — Bueno esto les pertenece a ustedes y es hora que vuelvan a casa — El sicario toma su cinturón y ve a esfera pero antes de que Danny la rompa una estrella ninja se la arrebata — Es hora de terminar con la cacería —

 **Continuara**


	32. Problemas

**Problemas**

Danny no podía creer que Sicario estaba armado con estrellas ninjas en sus manos — No te iras hasta que yo lo diga chico fantasma — El sicario toma al chico del brazo y lo arroja contra los pilares de la cabaña — ¡ No te iras hasta que estés muerto lo juro ! — El sicario lanza las estrellas ninjas pero Danny las esquiva y le lanzas sus bolas fantasmas pero el sicario lo esquiva , el de negro se lanza contra Danny con puñetazos pero este se vuelve intangible , el sicario levanta varios trozos de columna y se los arroja

— ¿ Por que haces esto ? ¿ Acaso no tienes sentido común ? —

— ¡ Cállate ! — El sicario logra golpearlo con una patada muy potente arrojando al chico de melena blanca al suelo

— ¿ Fuiste criado por ninjas o que ? — Los dos ven una esfera de metal que cae entre ellos dos explotando enviando a los dos guerreros contra las paredes — Rayos hoy no ha sido mi día — Los dos ven que el cazador estaba mutado en una especie de criatura con grandes garras , piel cubierta de pus y su ojo derecho inutilizado — Otra vez el — El cazador da unos pasos pero se vuelve cenizas al recibir un ataque especial por la espalda

— Hola ... Chico — La silueta del dios de los fantasmas aparece delante de Danny pero el sicario lo ataca con sus estrellas que explotan en el cuerpo del dios — ¿ Esto es todo ? — El dios le lanza sus rayos por los ojos lanzando al sicario fuera del cuarto pero se levanta con su mano en las costillas — Eres muy tenaz ...— Danny trata de golpearlo pero el dios lo atrapa y le aplica una llave al cuello — Patético — El chico fantasma se trataba de soltar mientras pataleaba y el de ojos rojos sonreía al verlo luchar con todo lo que tenia — Tu cuello no se rompió pero disfrutare viéndote sofocarte hasta que muertas — Una estrella ninja golpea la espalda del dios de los fantasmas haciendo que caiga una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo poner de rodillas

— Esa... fue ... La ultima — El sicario saca su cuchillo pero avanzaba con extrema lentitud — No puedo permitir que te quedes con mi presa —

— Mhm el espíritu humano de la voluntad — El dios carga su ataque con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara carente de piedad — Sin embargo no por ser humano lo perdonas — El de ojos rojos lo ataca impactando su poder en el cuerpo del sicario que sale despedido con gran cantidad de suelo y tierra , su traje mecánico estaba desecho , Danny se acerca para ver como el de negro estaba tirado en un charco de sangre completamente inmóvil — ¿ Es lo mejor que Plasmius tenia ? ja ja ja ja ja ja Solo son escorias —

— Silencio — Danny carga sus poderes y lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas que rebotan en el cuerpo del dios de los fantasmas quien caminaba con esa sonrisa — ¿ Acaso no hay nada que te detenga ? —

— Por su puesto que no — El ser de armadura lo toma de la cara y lo arroja al suelo — La única razón por la que " ganaste " las veces anteriores es por que me deje vencer — Danny abre su ojo de sorpresa — Si yo quisiera pude acabar contigo hace tiempo , incluso antes de que cayeras en el porta Daniel Fenton — El de blanco se suelta pero el dios de los fantasmas lo levanta y lo acorrala contra la pared — Yo lo se todo chico después de todo soy un dios , una deidad —

— Trágate esto deidad — El sicario salta detrás del dios y le entierra el cuchillo en la espalda , el enfurecido dios lo azota y lo arroja contra las paredes donde lo golpea con un solo puñetazo haciendo escupir sangre al sicario quien no podia mantener los ojos abiertos , el de armadura negra lo comienza a golpear con fuerza dejando un gran agujero

— ¿ Donde esta tu palabrería ... Chico ? — Danny usa su lamento fantasmagórico para retirar al dios del cuerpo del sicario , el de melena blanca se apresura a tomar al Sicario quien estaba inconsciente y antes que el dios se levante toma el portal en miniatura y lo aplasta — Pueden correr pero no pueden esconderse para siempre —

Al abrir los ojos Danny estaba desecho en la tierra con Sicario a su lado quien tosía sangre , el chico se apresura a sacarle la mascara para llevarse la peor de las sorpresas , es que Richard el novio de Valerie estaba en el traje , Danny se apresura a llevarlo a un hospital donde estaría esperando noticias

— Disculpe — La voz de la enfermera lo saco de su trance mientras miraba con tristeza — Su amigo esta fuera de peligro , para haber estado en un accidente tan fuerte esta vivo —

— Muchas gracias —

Las semanas pasaron y Danny no había hablando con nadie , se sentía extraño como si el mundo fuera un lugar completamente desconocido donde las cosas cambian de parecer pero aun así no podía evitar sentir nauseas del mundo exterior , una sensación muy fuerte que no va con su moralidad — Necesito algo fresco — Mientras caminaba hasta la maquina de sodas tropieza con un disco volador de plástico verde — ¿ Y esto de donde salio ? —

— ¡ Danny ! — Al voltear ve a Valerie con su novio quien parecía estar ileso completamente como si fuera diferente al que vio en el traje

— Oye Fenton ¿ donde te haz metido estos días ? — El de melena blanca se acerca para estrechar la mano de Danny que lo miraba de desconfianza a el — Val ¿ por que no comemos algo ? — La chica con una sonrisa va al puesto mas cercano — ¿ Por que me miras asi ? Como si fuera asesino serial o cazador furtivo —

— Por que eso es lo que eres —

— Eso creo ... — El sicario saca su reloj y aprieta un botón rojo que proyecta un holograma — Esta es mi parte favorita —

_El_ _vídeo_

— Por su puesto que no — El ser de armadura lo toma de la cara y lo arroja al suelo — La única razón por la que " ganaste " las veces anteriores es por que me deje vencer — Danny abre su ojo de sorpresa — Si yo quisiera pude acabar contigo hace tiempo , incluso antes de que cayeras en el porta Daniel Fenton — El de blanco se suelta pero el dios de los fantasmas lo levanta y lo acorrala contra la pared — Yo lo se todo chico después de todo soy un dios , una deidad —

 _Fin del_ _Vídeo_

— ¿ Lo grabaste todo ? —

— Por su puesto que si — Sicario esconde su reloj en su manga — Si hablas yo hablo — El toma su manzana acaramelada y a su novia pero Danny lo detiene con mirada sumamente seria

— ¿ Como se que dices la verdad ? —

— Se llama privacidad de clientes — Valerie lo arrastra del brazo mientras le daba una mordida a su dulce — ¿ Que sucede cariño ? —

— ¿ Que hablabas con el ? —

— Nada importante , todo esta bien —

 **Continuara**


	33. Cara y Cruz

**Cara y Cruz**

Reloj estaba levitando de un lado a otro del templo mientras que el padre mayor de los monjes se acercaba lentamente mientras que el señor del tiempo estaba serio

— Parece que tu chico fantasma no tiene mucho a su favor —

— Aun trato de encontrar el punto de quiebre — Reloj miraba en su esfera de cristal todo en escena rápida — Hay algo que no fue —

— Reloj , tu mas que nadie debe saber que no se puede jugar con la estructura del espacio tiempo — El señor de los monjes saca una especie de espejo de su manga para ver como el dios arrasaba con los monjes de la era pasada y como su templo fue casi destruido — Solo podemos esperar —

— Ese es el problema con ustedes los monjes , solo saben esperar —

— Tu insolencia nos ha causado mucho daño , no empeores las cosas — El jefe se descubre la cabeza para revelar un anciano de piel blanca arrugada , ojos verdes y barba blanca bastante larga — No tienes por que cargar el peso tu solo —

— Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado ¿ No crees ? — El jefe se coloca la capucha mientras se retiraba , Reloj cambiaba de aspecto mientras miraba como solucionar el problema por lo que decide salir a dar una vuelta para aclarar su mente , recordando como Danny había viajado en el tiempo y conocido al trampero del tiempo — _Si el trampero se crea cuando ocurre una paradoja del tiempo , entonces la lineas se han dañado por la creación de esa paradoja en la ruptura del espacio tiempo_ — El fantasma del tiempo ve como los monjes meditaban en paz como si no les importara lo que pasa en el mundo externo — _Estos tontos no saben que pasa con el problema del dios de los fantasmas y su inusual plan de destrucción masiva_ — El señor del tiempo comienza a deambular por todos lados del templo mientras extrañaba su templo aunque el lugar era agradable — _Si tan solo hubiera una manera de que ..._ Eso es — El señor del tiempo aprieta un botón y desaparece delante de los monjes

 _ **En Amity Park**_

Danny estaba tirado en su cama mirando al techo recordando la discusión con Richard quien parecía estar hablando enserio , recordando como su reloj de muñeca había grabado toda la charla que tuvo contra el dios de los fantasmas y que en cualquier momento el volvería para pelear contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino , hasta que su celular lo saca de trance

— ¿ Diga ? —

— ¿ Danny ? Soy Sam ¿ crees que podríamos vernos ? —

— Por su puesto , te veré en el parque en 30 minutos — El de ojos azules se levanta de la cama y toma su chaqueta para salir al parque donde esperaría a Sam , mientras estaba sentado en el respaldo del banco de madera ve pasar a Valerie con Richard a lo que Danny se pone de pie pero la ve que se reía , tal parece que el sentimiento era verdadero pero recordaba la pelea que tuvieron en aquel lugar extraño

— ¿ Danny ? — La voz de Sam lo saca de trance mientras que el de ojos azules miraba a su novia — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Eso creo — Sam se sienta a su lado mientras cargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico fantasma quien la toma del mentón y coloca sus labios con los de ella — Sam no quiero que te pase nada malo , no soportaría que algo malo te pase — El aliento fantasma aparece y los dos ven al dios caer lentamente al suelo mientras que Danny se pone firme y se transforma en fantasma — Sabia que vendrías tarde o temprano —

— Supongo que te di mucho tiempo de espera — Con pasos decidido y mente fría se acerca a Danny quien estaba muy serio y sorprendido por la mirada fria del dios de los fantasmas — Después de mucho pensar me doy cuenta que no vale la pena seguir esperando una verdadera batalla entre seres sobrenaturales pero es inutil —

— Entonces pelearemos hasta que uno caiga — Danny usa el aliento fantasmagórico arrasando con todo incluyendo el dios pero el chico fantasma aparece para golpear con un derechazo pero el dios de armadura negra logra detenerlo con una sola mano , mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lleno de malicia comienza a apretar la mano de Danny quien cierra un ojo por el dolor pero unas púas salidas del suelo atraviesan en hombro — Tu .. — El ser de ojos rojos se las quita y con su mano lanza una bola de fuego fantasma pero la de vestido negro lo esquiva con facilidad — Ya me empiezan a molestar mucho — De sus ojos comienzan a brillar unas llamas verdes que son disparadas contra Sam quien las esquivaba pero Danny trata de protegerla y el dios lo toma del cuello sin mirarlo con tanta fuerza que lo estrangulaba — ¿De verdad creíste que me tomarías por sorpresa ? — Con los rayos apuntando al de melena blanca lo hunde en el suelo arrasando con todo a su paso , los arboles estaba incendiados , el césped estaba carbonizado y la tierra temblaba por ese ataque — Nunca lo creas — Unas estrellas ninjas color verde explotan en la espalda del dios quien voltea para ver al sicario como si nada armado con una espada anti fantasmas — Otro asqueroso gusano — El dios sonríe y sale corriendo para tomar al sicario del cuerpo y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza al suelo aplastando un auto pero varios misiles golpean al dios quien se cubre con los brazos y las piernas — Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia — El dios ataca a la cazadora con sus rayos pero un lamento fantasmagórico lo lanza contra los edificios

— Es increíble que estés de pie después de ese ataque — Danny se limpia un poco la herida de su boca pero no responde — Me agrada que seas un hueso duro de roer , sino no tendría sentido que pelearas —

— Valerie , hay algo que debes saber — Danny ve como la columna de humo veras Tucker ... Un segundo ¿ Donde esta Tucker ? —

— No lo se pero tendremos que pelear sin el — El dios se levanta con los brazos cruzados pero Valerie saca una granada de su deslizador y se la arroja pero el la atrapa y la hace explotar en su mano con mirada seria — A decir verdad su mirada me pone nerviosa —

— Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez — El dios se envuelve en una aura verde metalizado y con sus ojos rojos abre las manos y arrasa con todo a su paso pero Danny crea un escudo reflector que se rompe pero por detras el Sicario le lanza una estrella ninja al dios que lo electrocuta pero no lo detiene , Danny saca las gemas que tenia escondidos y se los coloca , el collar , el corazón , el rubí y la esmeralda las funde en su cuerpo — ¿ Que haz echo muchacho estúpido ? —

— Emparejare las cosas — Danny sale volando en dirección al dios para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero este se cubre con sus antebrazos y la onda de choque destruye todos los cristales en Amity Park , El dios baja los brazos y las grietas de su armadura se hacen notar — Acabare contigo —El dios bloquea el puñetazo y con su pesada bota incrusta una patada en el estomago de Danny quien retrocede con sus manos en el vientre — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Acaso creías que tu podrías vencerme ? — El ser de negro se quita las muñequeras — Si decido pelear con todo mi poder , te podrás a llorar como un bebe pero no te tendré misericordia — El dios se envuelve en unas llamas verdes que cambian a negro — Ahora contempla mi verdadero poder —

 **Continuara**

 **Nota Autor** Lamento la demora pero estaba de vacaciones pero no se preocupen , volví para terminar mis fics


	34. El Plan de Tucker

**El Plan de Tucker**

El dios mira al chico fantasma quien tenia los ojos morados en lugar de verde para salir a pelear , el dios estaba de pie mirando al chico fantasma — No te desesperes , es solo cuestion de tiempo a que todos ustedes mueran y no queden mas que restos — Danny usa sus rayos pero rebotan en el cuerpo del dios — Me encargare de construirte una tumba en este lugar por que no tardara en convertirse en un desierto — El dios sonrie y aparece delante de Danny , con un simple puñetazo lo pone de rodillas ante el — ¿ No me digas que ese es todo tu poder ? — El dios de los fantasmas lo toma del cabello y lo mira a los ojos — ¿ Que paso con las energías que tenias hace instantes ? —

— Métete con alguien de tu tamaño — Danni le lanza varias bolas de fuego fantasmas que explotan en el cuerpo pero el dios voltea con una sonrisa — Eso no me gusta nada — El de armadura negra lanza a Danny contra un auto y avanza a la chica fantasma quien retrocede lanzando bolas de fuego pero recibe un puñetazo en la carra haciendo que sea arrastrada en el suelo — Auch eso me dolió mucho — El dios se acercaba con una sonrisa en su cara pero Sam se pone en el medio y usa sus enredaderas para amarrar pero el camina como si nada arrasando con las hierbas y la Wicca decide pelear pero el dios la atrapa del cuello y la arroja a un lado , el sicario salta con su espada pero el de armadura negra se cubre con su antebrazo partiendo la espada del sicario y con la otra mano lo toma de la nuca y con la otra le da un puñetazo en el estomago y con su mano le lanza una bola de energía llevando al sicario contra los edificios , Valerie le dispara por detrás pero no lograba llamar su atención — Esto esta muy mal —

— Y esta a punto de ponerse peor — El dios de armadura negra se lanza contra la chica fantasma quien estaba aturdida y sale corriendo para tomarla del cuerpo y comenzar a golpearla pero ella no se podía defender , Danni lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas a los ojos y sale volando pero el dios se le pone enfrente , Danni comienza a temblar pero el dios la toma del cuello y comienza a apretarla — ¿ Que se romperá primero ? ¿ Tu orgullo o tu cuello ? — La chica de melena blanca se trata de soltar pero Danny sale volando pero el dios lo golpea con una bofetada y lo arroja al suelo pero la chica se vuelve intangible pero no puede escaparse y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se trata de soltar pero el de armadura negra ve como la chica vuelve a tener el pelo negro y ser una chica común — Ahora me encargare de acabar con tu sufrimiento — Con gran velocidad suelta a Danni y con su mano apuntando a su cuerpo con una bola de energia fantasma pero algo lo atrapa , unas especies de cadenas verdes atrapan al dios de los fantasmas — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? — El dios trata de soltarse pero una masa de metal de tres metros aparece volando con el emblema de la familia Fenton en el pecho

— Es hora de pelear — El dios voltea y recibe un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que es arrojado contra un edificio — Hermano , llego la nueva caballería —

— Tucker ¿ de donde sacaste ese traje ? — Danny se acerca para ver como el traje musculoso de Tucker quien tenia e traje de Tecno dentro de el — Esto es lo mas genial que haz echo —

— Descuida esta vez me encargare yo mismo — El dios se levanta pero trataba de soltarse de las cadenas pero el enorme traje lo levanta de la cintura y lo empuja contra los edificios pero el dios usa su visión de rayos para quitarse de encima el traje pero este se cubre con un escudo de espectro haciendo que rebote al suelo — Estuve estudiando todos tus movimientos en todas tus peleas y ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que haces y puedo usarlo en tu contra —

— Entiendo — El dios destruye las cadenas y se truena los dedos mientras sonreía y con gran velocidad golpea a Tucker y lo arrastra por el suelo , los dos se entrelazan y comienzan a forcejear pero el de traje de metal saca un láser de su muñeca y le lanza un rayo de ectoplasma dejando al dios ciego a lo que Tucker lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo retroceder al dios pero el de traje lo atacaba con láseres — Maldito ... —

— Ahora veras mi nuevo ataque — El de traje saca varios misiles de alta potencia explotando en el cuerpo del dios pero este sale volando para embestirlo y lo lanza contra un camión pero Tucker lo toma de la parte delantera para golpear al dios quien lo atraviesa con su puño y con su visión láser daña el traje de combate pero este saca una especie de ametralladora que dispara contra el dios quien se cubría con su mano y la otra cargaba una bola de energía fantasma y apunta a Tucker quien le disparaba con sus láseres pero el dios lo ataca pero Tucker sale volando a los cielos — Mi arma secreta — El chico de gafas comenzaba a apuntar al dios de los fantasmas quien se acercaba con velocidad y este abre su pecho para sacar un misil muy potente que explota en la cara del de armadura negra creando una cortina de humo mientras que el chico de piel morena preparaba un golpe comando con su traje pero un brazo lo aprieta del cuello y con sus puñetazos le golpeaba la espalda haciendo varios golpes mientras intentaba abrir la armadura de Tucker — _Solo un poco mas_ — El dios usa sus dedos para abrir el traje pero este suelta una descarga eléctrica — ¡ Danny ahora ! — El chico fantasma sale volando para volverse intangible y sacar a Tucker del traje , el dios voltea para escuchar como un reloj sonaba y al ver los números se da cuenta que era una cuenta regresiva

— Demonios — El traje explota en un remolino de ectoplasma verde y una gran explosión , tanto que arrastra a Tucker y Danny hasta lanzar sus cuerpos al suelo , los dos ven como las explosiones seguían mientras que la pantalla de humo cubría su vista

— Tucker eso fue brillante —

— Lo se — Tucker analiza su holograma de parte de su muñeca buscando rastro de un fantasma en la nube pero no habia nada lo que sorprende a todos — Vaya parece que esta vez se acabo pero enserio

 **Continuara**


	35. El Juicio Final Part I Poder Puro

**El Juicio Final Parte I El Poder Puro**

La cortina de humo se estaba disolviendo pero para su sorpresa el dios estaba casi sin ningún rasguño , Tucker no podía creer que el dios de los fantasmas estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras que los trozos de traje caían al suelo — Esto no puede ser — Todos se sorprenden al ver que el dios de los fantasmas este sano y salvo

— ¿ Acaso creían que 400 kilos de metal , 200 litros de ectoplasma y de cinta de embalar me detendrían ? — El dios se mueve a enfrente de todos los demás — Nunca lo crean — El dios mira a Danny y con sus ojos ataca con una onda de energía invisible que los separa — Vasta de tonterías — El dios se envuelve en llamas mientras que su cuerpo crecía lentamente , sus ojos se vuelven negros de ira , su piel se volvía verde oscura , sus brazos y masa muscular crecía lentamente mientras todos miraban con miedo — Ahora que han despertado el poder divino que tenia dormido desde hace incontables siglos ustedes serán los primeros ... En morir — El dios se transforma en una bestia colosal con una enorme masa muscular , sus ojos negros y su cabello de fuego verde pálido — Espero que estén preparados ... Por que los enviare a lo mas recóndito del infierno — El dios sonríe y sale como un rayo tomando a Danny del cuello y lo lleva atravesando varios edificios hasta la represa de Amity Park dejando un gran agujero , Sam trata de llegar volando pero la velocidad del dios era insuperable , mientras que Danny trataba de golpear al dios pero este aparece y desaparece , el chico fantasma voltea y lo ataca con un rayo de sus manos pero el dios le aparece de su lado derecho y lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando a Danny a la central eléctrica por lo que se esconde detrás de un aparato con el sudor corriendo por su cara , el prepara una bola de fuego fantasma en su mano derecha mientras que miraba el agujero pero un trozo de piedra cae al suelo partiéndose y el corazón de Danny se detiene por el susto pero el dios de los fantasmas atraviesa las paredes con una patada lanzando a Danny contra los cables , el dios le pisa la cara contra un cable de alto voltaje para electrocutarlo , los gritos del chico fantasma se hacían notar pero las chispas saltaron mientras que el sentía la electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo pero el toma la bota del dios

— ¡ Descarga ... Fantasmagórica ... ! — La electricidad recorre el cuerpo del dios creando un polo opuesto liberando a Danny quien sale volando pero es tomado del pie derecho — ¿ Como puedes sobrevivir a tales ataques ? —

— Tus suplicas no te van a salvar — El dios lo azota en el suelo y lo patea sacando su cuerpo a la calle donde es atropellado por un auto , el cuerpo de Danny rueda unas veces por la calle mientras se levantaba pero ve al dios que se acercaba , el chico fantasma trataba de huir pero un rayo lo hiere de la pierna derecha — Ahora soy libre ... De matarte — Unas estrellas ninjas trata de detenerlo pero el dios sonríe y hace explotar la zona pero el sicario saca varias hojas de sus ante brazos , el dios se acerca lentamente mientras que el de negro trata de atacarlo

— No... Lo... Hagas , es muy fuerte — El sicario no escucha a Danny pero el dios lo toma del brazo y de la pierna , el de armadura negra sonríe y con su rodilla logra doblar al sicario partiendo su espalda , el de traje negro da un grito de dolor tan fuerte que las cuerdas vocales del sicario casi se rompen pero Danni trata de golpearlo con puñetazos pero este los esquiva con suma facilidad y la patea con tanta fuerza que la lanza contra el camión y lo parte al medio , Valerie y Sam lo atacan juntas pero Tucker aparece por detrás y coloca cuatro explosivos en la espalda del dios que detonan y el sicario cae al suelo el dios levanta su mano atacando con sus rayos fantasmas golpeando a los dos , Danny se levanta pero este ve al dios masacrando a sus amigos por lo que se pone de pie con suma dificultad — ¡ A un lado ! — Todos dejan ver a Danny quien usa su aliento fantasmagórico pero el dios sonreía y caminaba a Danny quien aumenta la intensidad sin efecto — Maldición no puedo perder así — El se trata de levantar pero Sam se pone delante de el para hacer que el dios fantasma y lo ataca con bolas de fuego que explotan sobre su pecho — Sam ... vete , sálvate tu... — La de vestidos negros soltaba lagrimas de ira haciendo sacar sus púas del suelo y son lanzadas contra el dios quien las corta con un canto de mano y estas son destruidas por lo que el dios avanza y golpea a la hechicera en el cuello pero ella no se movia a pesar de que sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos — Sam ... —

— ¿ No planeas moverte ? — Ella niega con la cabeza mientras estaba de pie — Tu lo haz pedido — Con un poderoso puñetazo la hace retroceder pocos centímetros pero ella no se dejaba vencer — Se que te duele , pero no tienes que sufrir — La hechicera le da un débil y desgastado golpea a la cara que no le hace nada — Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja , mírate te vez patética — Ella estaba tirada pero el la levanta del cuello mientras que ella trataba de abrir los ojos pero recibe un cabezazo muy potente haciendo que este a punto de perder el conocimiento — No te mueras ahora , aun quiero hacerte sufrir mucho — Los cabezazos seguían hasta que la frente de la hechicera estaba empapada de sangre quien con su mano derecha crea una bola de fuego negro pero extiende la mano en forma de lanza y lo golpea en la cara haciendo un rasguño en su cara — ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— Te... te acabo ... de dar un golpe especial — Este la suelta para tomarse su cara con su mano pero la piel comenzaba a cambiar a un tono negro como si estuviera quemada — Este golpe te consumirá hasta que ya no quede nada , ni tus huesos así que si quieres puedes matarnos — El dios oscurece sus ojos y con un puñetazo le parte todos los huesos a Sam lanzandola contra los autos estacionados , con sus rayos los hace explotar lanzando su cuerpo contra el arroyo de la calle , la chica gótica vuelve a su forma normal pero estaba convulsionando por la paliza recibida , el Sicario se arrastra con su brazo derecho al ver que el dios preparaba su ataque

— ¡ Sam ! — Danny ve que el sicario salta antes que el ataque impacte sobre el cuerpo de la hechicera , el ataque llega a Sam pero el sicario la cubre creando una explosión devastadora — ¡ SAM ! — El sicario estaba completamente lastimado pero se quita de encima con su mascara completamente rota y el traje mostrando los circuitos y al ver la mirada en blanco — ¿ Sam ? —

— Esta ... Esta ... Muerta ... —

Danny comienza a derramar lagrimas mientras respiraba con fuerza y el dios de los fantasmas se reía en voz alta lo que Danny vuelve a su estado humano , sus ojos azules fijaban la vista en el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos negros tirada pero el dios de los fantasmas lo mira mientras los demás estaban mudos , Danny cae de rodillas levantando el cuerpo de la gótica pero sus ojos se vuelven celestes sin pupilas , unas grandes llamas salen disparadas al cielo y con mirada asesina junta la punta de sus dedos haciendo un corte en la mejilla del dios , Danny sale disparado pero el dios se envuelve en su aura y lo frena para lanzarlo al estanque

— Pagaras muy caro por tu insolencia gusano — Danny se levanta y con su cuerpo lo empuja lejos de la ciudad a un terreno abierto pero el dios lo toma y lo lanza al suelo pero este aprieta su puño y lo golpea con fuerza haciendo sonar todo el lugar pero el dios le lanza un puñetazo y Danny lo detiene con las dos manos mientras se miraban con gran ira

 **Continuara**


	36. El Juicio Final Part II El Plan de Danny

**El Juicio Final Parte II El Plan de Danny**

La batalla contra el dios se habia prolongado , mientras que el chico fantasma sostenía con las dos manos el enorme puño del dios , este sonreia mientras gozaba el sufrimiento de su enemigo — _Tengo que pensar en algo para detener a este monstruo_ —

 _Flash Back_

— Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de pelear contigo chico fantasma — El dios lo toma del cuello y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza — Debí matarte la primera vez que te vi pero solo era por que me divertía pelear contra alguien como tu pero ahora no eres mas que un fraude — Sam trata de atraparlo pero el voltea para patearla en la cara — Lucha por salvarte chico , por que nadie te salvara esta vez — Danny trataba de soltarse pero era imposible

— ¿ Acaso crees que te dejare hacer lo que quieras en mi amada ciudad ? — El señor fantasma aparece envuelto en una especie de energía verde llameante — El minuto de distracción paso hace segundos y mi ataque especial esta por acabar contigo —

— ¿ Así ? Inténtalo — Los clones de Danny aparecen rodeando al dios en ocho partes , ellos estaban envueltos en llamas igual que el original dejando al dios intrigado para ver como los fantasmas flexionan las piernas y se ponen en posición para atacar — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— ¡ Explosión fantasmagórica ! —

— ¡¿ Que ?! —

El señor fantasma se abre mientras sus clones lo seguían y las energía de las explosiones arrasan con toda energía fantasma que hay en un área de 500 kilómetros a la redonda , Sam protege al chico fantasma con una muralla de rocas mientras que el destello de luz carbonizaba toda energía fantasmal que había

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Eso es la explosión fantasmagórica pero la Sam del futuro me dijo que era una técnica suicida_ — El chico lo ataca con bolas de hielo pero no logra hacerle daño , el dios sale con toda su velocidad para golpear a Danny con un puñetazo y lo lanza varios metros hasta dar contra un contenedor de basura , sintiendo los poderosos golpes — Maldita sea , la Sam del futuro dijo que necesito 60 segundos —

— Te los daremos — Valerie carga su arma mientras que Tucker y Danni trataban de distraerlo , el de traje de robot lanzaba misiles que solo detonaban a metros del dios — Lo que sea que planees hazlo —

— Rayos , viejo ¿ No podrías ser mas consciente ? —

— ¿ Y que es ser consciente ? — El dios usa su vision para destruir parte del traje que queda exponiendo el cuerpo de Tucker pero una estrella ninja golpea su espalda — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? — El dios sale disparado con gran fuerza llevándose al sicario contra un muro y con un puñetazo lo deja fuera de combate — ¿ Eso es todo ? Naturalmente la basura siempre sera basura — El sicario se quita el casco que estaba empapado de sangre y Valerie lo mira con tristeza , casi hasta romper en llanto , ella usa sus granadas para llamar la atención del dios pero este ni la mira

— ¿ Eres... El sicario ? —

— Si ... Siempre lo fui —

— Eso quiere decir que el amigo de Danny decía la verdad — Valerie se quita el casco para mirar al que había jurado amarla pero el estaba muy lastimado para ponerse de pie — ¿ Por que hiciste esto ? ¿ Por plasmius ? ¿ Por dinero ? ¡ Contesta ! —

— Por mi madre... — El saca una foto de su bolsillo para ver a una mujer con bata de hospital y una cara muy pálida llena de ojeras pero con una sonrisa inocente en su cara — Dile... que la quiero ... y que lo siento tanto... —

— Espera ¿ que vas a hacer ? — Los dos ven al dios peleando con Tecno y Danni pero la pelea estaba muy despareja en cuanto a poderes y habilidades — Mírame a los ojos y dime que es todo por tu madre —

— Valerie , jamas tuviste nada que ver y lo que siento por ti es autentico pero no quiero perderla — El sicario se coloca su casco que estaba destrozado producto de los golpes — Mi padre nos abandono y mi madre tiene cáncer , esto fue lo único que conseguí para mantenerla —

— Hay otras formas de salvarla —

— Lo se , pero si ese demonio destruye esta ciudad todos pereceremos ... Incluso mi madre — El saca una especie de contador de su muñeca que mostraba 30 segundos — Sabes , me hubiera gustado vivir a tu lado y que la conocieras ... Solo soy un tonto buscando un sueño —

—¿ Que vas a hacer ? — El sicario le aplica una llave del sueño con sus dedos dejando inconsciente a Valerie quien aun podía ver lo que pasaba pero no podía moverse

— Se que escuchas , el efecto solo durara unos 10 o 15 segundos no te preocupes ... Te amo Val — El posa sus labios en la mejilla y sale corriendo mientras la cazadora soltaba unas lagrimas — Oye zoquete — El dios voltea y ve al sicario con un brazo lastimado y la cara rota — Ven y pelea conmigo a ver si tienes agallas — El dios suelta a Danni y sale corriendo pero Richard agacha la cabeza y lo atropella mientras lo sostenía del cuello

— Veremos cuanto tiempo duras sin aire —

— Lo suficiente para destruirte — La muñequera del sicario salta y se clava el pecho del dios de los fantasma quien lo suelta , con una patada lo hace retroceder pero el dios ve que el detonador llega a cero y el sicario usa su lazo para salir de la zona de explosión creando una bola de fuego azul y verde mezclado — Val — Al voltear ve a la cazadora quien lo abofetea con fuerza — ¿ Y eso por que ? — Valerie lo toma de la cara y le da un beso

— Me alegro que estés bien maldito estúpido — Con lagrimas en los ojos juntan sus cabezas — ¡ Danny ! — Los dos van corriendo mientras ven como la chica fantasma estaba tirada en el suelo , el sicario la ayuda a levantarse

— ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Gracias por salvarme — Danni le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el sicario sonría , los tres van a ver a Danny pero el dios aparece en forma de manto delante de todos pero Tucker lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta para estamparlo al suelo con un movimiento de lucha libre , el dios se levanta pero ve que Tucker extendía sus manos donde dos generadores disparaban un rayo verde pero el dios avanzaba y lo toma de la cabeza para lanzarlo contra los muros del callejón , Valerie toma una varilla de hierro para hacerle frente al dios — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— Pelear — Valerie lo atraviesa pero este se vuelve intangible y se saca la varilla — Bueno estamos perdidos — Danni se suelta y extiende su mano para un ultimo ataque , El dios lo atrapa con su mano y con una sonrisa se acerca

— Lo siento amigos , no puedo hacer mas —

— Entonces peleare yo — Todos ven al chico fantasma quien estaba envuelto en una especie de ataque como si fuera una molécula , las bolas de energía danzaban al rededor de el y con un puñetazo lo lanza lejos de la zona de ataque — Adiós amigos , los veré cuando mueran — El chico fantasma levitaba hasta donde estaba el dios quien toma un poste de luz para golpear a Danny pero el poste se derrite al contacto con su cuerpo , el chico se divide en ocho mientras rodeaba al dios de los fantasmas quien atacaba con sus rayos — Esto es por ti Sam —

— Estúpido , no me vencerás así —

— ¡ EXPLOSIÓN FANTASMAGÓRICA ! —

Los fantasmas se encienden envolviendo al dios en las llamas mortales , a lo lejos se ve como las luces empezaban a explotar , el dios trata de esquivarlo pero las luces se tocan y la explosión comienza a sonar , una masa de energía consume toda la zona con tanta fuerza que arrasa con todo a su paso mientras que Richard , Valerie y Danni estaban siendo cegados por las luces y el calor recorría toda la ciudad mientras que Tucker se levantaba para ver como la masa de energía se va apagando lentamente dejando las calles completamente quemadas

 **Continuara**


	37. El Juicio Final Part III La Lucha Final

**El Juicio Final Parte III Lucha Final**

Las calles parecían un mar de lava ardiendo producto del super calor que había generado el ataque del chico fantasma , mientras que Danny luchaba por salir del alcance del asfalto derretido y ardiente , Tucker usa su ultima reserva de poder para sacar a Danny quien estaba completamente lastimado

— ¿ Aun sigues vivo viejo ? —

— Gracias Tucker — El se pone de pie con mucha dificultad pero Valerie y Danni lo sostienen — Costo mucho pero por fin pude acabar con el de una vez —

— Ven primo , te llevaremos a emergencias — Mientras Danny era llevado se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Sam estaba tirado por lo que se dirige a el pero una bola de energía le llama la atención — ¡ No ! ¡ Esto no puede estar pasando ! — Todos miran asombrados como el dios salia de la brea derretida que estaba a mas de 1000 grados , Danny mira asombrado como la sonrisa del dios de los fantasmas se dibujaba en su cara — ¿ Como es posible ? —

— Casi me derrotas con ese simple ataque pero en fin — El deshace un campo de fuerza que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras se reía — Si no fuera por que se me ocurrió crear este campo de fuerza lo mas probable es que me hubieses ganado —

— Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir peleando —

— Hay una solución — Todos miran a Tucker quien saca una jeringa con el Fantes — Se lo robe a plasmius cuando fui a inspeccionar su laboratorio —

— ¿ Estas loco ? Esa cosa matara a Danny ademas de que dura escasos minutos y es terriblemente adictiva —

— No tenemos otra alternativa —

— ¿ No viste lo que le hizo a Paulina esa cosa ? —

— Lo se pero es lo único que tenemos — Danny le arrebata el Fantes y lo mira para luego abrirlo y cuando estaba a punto de inyectárselo el dios les hace frente pero era tarde el liquido estaba corriendo por las venas del chico fantasma — Al ser mitad fantasma quizás lo resista mejor —

— Creo ... Creo ... que mis poderes ... están volviendo a la normalidad — El chico se transforma y con una sonrisa decide salir a pelear — _Me siento diferente , casi con mas poder que antes y creo que puedo ganar esta pelea_ —

— ¿ Crees que por inyectarte un liquido raro estas a mi altura ? —

— Eso no lo sabemos hasta que empecemos a pelear — El chico fantasma usa el poder de las gemas encantadas para envolverse en sus auras y ganar mas poder — Que empiece el segundo asalto — Danny sale volando pero usa el colgante de Anubis para abrir una puerta y escapar de la vista del dios quien aparece por detrás y lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas haciendo retroceder al de ojos negros , Danny se movía entre dimensiones mientras que usaba sus poderes para golpear al dios quien ve abrir una puerta y carga un ataque expulsando al chico fantasma de nuevo a su dimensión pero este sale volando para atacarlo y Danny abre otro portal por donde pasa el dios — _¿ Como funciona el corazón de Ra ?_ — Danny se movía entre dimensiones pero uno de los rayos del dios de los fantasmas le lanza un ataque que Danny abre un portal y el ataque golpea al dios — Esto es por Sam — El chico carga su lamento fantasma pero el dios lo resiste y con sus rayos lo ataca haciéndolo retroceder pero el se revela y recibe un cabezazo potente , el dios lo toma de la pierna pero el crea un portal para desaparecer y aparece detrás del dios quien lo recibe con una patada — ¿ Como supo que estaba... ? —

— Antes de que aparezcas en un lugar una pequeña corriente de energía me dice donde estarás — El dios lo mira pero Danny decide atacarlo de frente pero era una ilusión , las copias de Danny lo atacan por la espalda pero el dios voltea creando una onda de energía arrasando a las copias de Danny quienes desaparecen — ¿ Donde estas muchacho ? — Danny estaba sobre un edificio cargando una bola de hielo con su energía fantasma , al voltear el dios recibe el ataque del chico fantasma quedando congelado pero el hielo explota mientras que el señor de la destrucción se tronaba los huesos

— _¿ Que tengo que hacer para detener a este demonio ?_ — El dios lo ataca con bolas de energía pero Danny los esquiva con un poco de dificultad pero una de las bolas de energía impacta en su cuerpo que atraviesa el edificio del ayuntamiento hasta que Danny levanta la cabeza y ve a Plasmius — Plasmius ... —

— Parece que te encuentras en problemas Danielito — El maestro se transforma mientras que Danny se trataba de levantar pero el lo toma del cuello — Ahora cerraremos el trato —

— ¿ Trato ? —

El dios de los fantasma estaba levitando mientras se acercaba con las manos detrás de la espalda , Plasmius tenia a Danny del cuello para acercarse al dios de los fantasmas — Saludos poderoso señor — El dios ve al maestro quien le entregaba a Danny — Con esta pequeña ofrenda para demostrarte que soy tu fiel siervo y lo seré por toda la eternidad —

— ¿ Tu un sirviente mio ? — El dios ve como Plasmius agachaba la cabeza — Mhm ... Acaba con el — Plasmius levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa malvada — Le estoy hablando al chico fantasma —

— Sera un placer — Danny se suelta y con un potente puñetazo lanza a Plasmius de vuelta al ayuntamiento — Siempre quise hacer esto , bueno si me muero me moriré feliz —

— ¡ Insolente ! — Plasmius se levanta y sale volando para golpear al dios quien lo esquiva y con un rodillazo lo deja aturdido para patearlo y lanzarlo al suelo dejando a Vlad Master inconsciente

— Solo hay basura en este planeta — Con una gran bola de energía preparada en su mano se eleva a los cielos mientras miraba con desprecio a Danny y lleva la mano a la espalda cargando la masa de energía — Ahora terminare lo que empece hace tiempo — a masa es apuntada a la tierra — Desaparezcan de una vez —

— No te dejare — Danny se pone firme mientras cargaba el poder de las gemas místicas — Si destruyes la tierra destruirás la zona fantasma —

— ¿ Y que ? — El dios se pone firme y lanza su ataque — Creare una nueva zona fantasma donde gobernare con mano de hierro — El de ojos negros lanza ataque pero Danny lo detiene con sus rayos fantasma — Deja de pelear y postrate ante mis pies —

— No ... Solo piensas en destruir cosas y asesinar inocentes — Danny sentía que la fuerza del dios era muy superior a la de el aun con las gemas místicas — No puedo dejar que un demonio como tu siga viviendo —

— ¡¿ Aun acercándose tu muerte sigues desafiándome ?! — El dios carga mas energía en su ataque haciendo que Danny retroceda llevándose consigo trozos de calle y sus pies estaban siendo enterrados en la calle mientras que la masa de poder del dios de los fantasmas estaba a pocos metros de tocar tierra pero Danny resistía al ver sus amigos pero aun asi no podia hacer nada — ¡ Desapareceran ! —

 **Continuara**


	38. El Juicio Final Part IV El Sarcófago

**El Juicio Final Parte IV El Sarcófago**

Las fuerzas colapsaban mientras las luces cegaban a los demás espectadores , Danny trataba de sostener el poder máximo del dios quien solo lo sostenía con una sola mano con un tono neutral — Rindete chico tus energías no son infinitas — Danny mira a todos lados pero no encontraba una solución correcta para atacar mientras que el brillo de las gemas místicas estaban al máximo , el maestro se levanta mientras sostenía su brazo derecho pero este saca un control negro con botones rojos , con gran fuerza se acerca a Valerie quien lo sostiene

— ¿ Master ? ¿ Que quieres ? —

— El ... sa... el ... sa —

— ¿ Que quieres decir con eso ? —

— El sarcófago del dios ... esta ... en el ... ayuntamiento — El saca el control remoto y aprieta el botón mostrando una luz roja — Solo ... así ... lo venceremos ...—

— ¿ Por que deberíamos creerte o ayudarte ? —

— Por que soy su única salida — Danni toma el control remoto mientras que Valerie sostenía la cabeza del maestro pero el sicario ve que en su cinturón no tenia nada que pueda ayudar — Te ... Pague una buena suma ... por el chico fantasma — Master sonríe mientras que el sicario ve trozos de su espada destruida — Ahora si el dios de los fantasmas destruye la tierra tu madre morirá también...—

— Entonces es cierto lo de tu madre — El susurro de Vaerie es escuchado por Richard quien la mira con un tono de tristeza por las palabras de Valerie — Lo siento ... No quise... —

— Escucha muchacho , distrae al dios mientras que Danni trae el sarcófago — El maestro se trata de poner de pie y lo logra con mucha dificultad — Necesito que lo distraigas —

— No tengo gran cosa para distraerlo — Valerie le da una pistola — Cuidado — El sicario comienza a correr mientras le dispara en la espalda a lo que el dios voltea para ver al sicario disparando a su cuerpo pero los pequeños destellos solo arañan su cuerpo sin crear daño — Estas armas son inútiles — El dios de los fantasmas le dispara con su visión de láser pero el lo esquiva , el sicario le dispara nuevamente pero no logra distraer al dios , con su traje a medio destruir trata de saltar pero el lo repele con su campo de fuerza lanzando su cuerpo contra los edificios

— ¿ Donde estas Danni ? —

La chica fantasma comienza a ver en el ayuntamiento mientras movía los escombros mientras miraba por todos lados mientras sentía la onda de la batalla — ¿ Donde esta ? ¿ Donde... ? — Con una idea en su cabeza saca su control y ve colo las luces la guian , ella entra y ve el sarcófago del dios de los fantasmas — Por fin — Con gran facilidad lo toma entre sus manos mientras que lo sacaba del ayuntamiento

— No puedes contener mi poder para siempre chico — El dios usa su otra mano para disparar una bola de energía que impacta en el cuerpo de Danny pero el no baja las manos , el dios de los fantasmas apunta con su mano y Danny cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras que el destello de la bola de energía apunta a su cabeza pero un lazo enreda el brazo del dios y el sicario tiraba para su lado y la bola de energía va a el sicario quien corre esquivando el ataque que destruye por completo un edificio , la explosión envía al sicario contra los escombros mientras que un grito de dolor se hace sentir al ver una pequeña varilla de hierro en su costado izquierdo , el sicario se lo quita con lentitud y la sangre cae de su cuerpo que llega al olfato del dios de los fantasmas — Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja — El dios empuja mas su poder haciendo que los guantes de Danny se deshagan lentamente y los tobillos de Danny se entierran — No importa lo que hagan tus amigos , tu fracasaras —

— No ... No puedo ... — Danny hacia un gran esfuerzo mientras sostenía el poder pero lo estaba poniendo de rodillas mientras que el dios agudizaba su visión con un ceño fruncido y lanza una ráfaga al chico fantasma

— Danny ... — Valerie trata de ayudarlo pero Master la detiene tomando su mano — No puedo dejarlo ahí solo , el dios lo asesinara —

— Necesitamos mas tiempo — Los láseres del sicario impactan hasta que dejan de funcionar y el dios con una sonrisa le dispara con su visión láser atraviesa el hombro derecho del sicario quien cae de rodillas — ¡ Richard ! — El sicario escucha la voz de Valerie quien suelta al maestro y sale corriendo para ayudar a su amado pero este cierra los ojos y una enorme explosión barre su cuerpo que sale disparado a los aires pero ella saca su deslizador de sus pies y lo atrapa en el aire mientras que el dios se ríe — Richard abre los ojos mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su boca pero una explosión los barre dejando sus cuerpos casi sin vida en el suelo — Lo ... lo ... siento ... — Los dos caen al suelo mientras que Danny los mira y con gran ira avanza empujando el ataque con sus dos manos lo que llama la atención del dios de los fantasmas quien voltea asombrado

— _Es increible ... Ese chico aun tiene fuerza para pelear ..._ — El dios mira como Danny estaba enfadado y empujaba la masa de energia haciendo inclinar el brazo del dios quien se pone serio y empuja con su brazo completo — No importa que tan fuerte seas , ignorante ¿ crees poder ganarme ? — Danny es enterrado hasta las rodillas por la masa de energia pero un disparo certero a la cara del dios ve que el sicario le dispara con su arma para caer inconsciente al suelo — Solo son basuras —

— Aqui esta el sarcófago Master ¿ Ahora que ? — Danni mira a Valerie y a Richard inconscientes , Tucker no tenia nada con que pelear y Sam estaba muerta — Por mas que odie decirlo tendremos que trabajar juntos para derrotar al dios de los fantasmas —

— Una vez que el dios este encerrado podremos dejarlo en su sueño eterno y usar las gemas místicas para sellarlo eternamente — El maestro se transforma y sostiene el sarcófago pero Danni sale volando mientras que el dios siente su presencia y cuando voltea la golpea con un canto de mano lanzando su cuerpo al suelo y ella se levanta con gran velocidad para atacar con rayos fantasmas pero el dios ni se inmuta mientras hundía el cuerpo de Danny mas mientras que el suelo comenzaba a desquebrajando , la sonrisa del dios se mostraba en su cara mientras que Danny sentía mas y mas el calor del ataque del dios quien estaba a punto de tocar el suelo

— Una vez que mi ataque toque la superficie de la tierra este planeta estallara en millones de pedazos — Danny estaba siendo consumido por el poder , sus ropas se estaban quemando mientras que el dios sonreia — Haz sido una gran pelea chico pero es hora de morir —

— De una u otra forma debes morir para que el resto siga viviendo —

— Eres una basura insolente — El dios empuja mas su poder enterrando a Danny hasta la cintura en la tierra mientras que el maestro tenia el sarcófago y los golpes de la chica fantasma no le hacían daño alguno , sus golpes mas potentes solo dañaban a Danni ya que el dios no se distraía , Master estaba sintiendo ese miedo que genera el saber que es un ser insignificante pero no habia nadie mas que lo pudiera ayudar — ¿ Por que no vienes a pelear Master ? ¿ Acaso me tienes miedo ? ja ja ja ja ja , es natural por que soy un dios , algo que una simple cucaracha como tu jamas lograra sentir — Master suelta el sarcófago mientras que en su estomago se formaba un nudo , un temblor recorre su cuerpo y el sudor caía de su frente — Descuida , una vez que el poder del chico se agote dejaras de sentir miedo pero mientras tanto disfrutare de la agonia que te genero al saber que soy un ser que va mas allá de tu comprensión — El maestro cae de rodillas mientras que Danny estaba desfalleciendo lentamente , sus ojos no podían fijar mas la imagen del dios de los fantasmas , sus brazos se sentían cansados y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado , sus ropas se deshacían abriendo heridas en su cuerpo pero e chico sale del agujero empujando el poder del dios — Que insolente eres muchacho — El dios empuja mas el poder hundiendo de nuevo la cintura del chico fantasma en el suelo — Anda Master , ayuda a tus amigos —

— Cállate — Danni aparece por detrás pero recibe una patada que la devuelve al suelo — Es muy fuerte —

— Vas a morir — La masa de energía hunde mas a Danny quien estaba siendo enterrado vivo por el dios de los fantasmas mientras miraba de manera neutra y calmada mientras que la chica fantasma atacaba con todo lo que tenia pero aun asi no lo distraía para nada , las fuerzas de Danny se estaban acabando rápidamente y la derrota era inminente

 **Continuara**


	39. El Juicio Final Part V El Contra Ataque

**El Juicio Final Parte V El Contra Ataque**

Danny estaba desfalleciendo mientras que la chica fantasma atacaba al dios quien no le prestaba atención , el maestro estaba de rodillas mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire pero aun así no podía ponerse de pie — Sientes miedo Plasmius , es natural ya que se aproxima la hora del juicio final y el destino de este mundo es el de un gusano siendo devorado por el vació infinito — La chica fantasma sale volando pero es seguida por una ráfaga de rayos láseres , proveniente de los ojos del dios — ¿ Vas a pelear Plasmius ? Eso espero por que sino esto seria muy aburrido — El maestro se pone de pie pero ve al dios con una sonrisa y comienza a tragar saliva — Asi jamas podrán ganarme —

— Aunque seas convertido en polvo — Danny da unos pasos mientras empujaba la masa de energía lo que el dios se da cuenta y empuja mas para el lado de Danny

— Puedes intentarlo ... Digo si te quedan energías para seguir peleando — Plasmius se enfada y sale volando a donde estaba el dios quien voltea y con un ataque de su visión lo lanza al suelo arrasando su cuerpo con todo lo que este a su paso — Dejen de pelear o los mandare directo al infierno —

— No puedo moverme maldición —

— Ese monstruo no se muere con nada y eh usado casi todo mi poder —

— Si no hacemos algo terminara matándonos — La chica mira desesperada para todos lados pero ve algo brillando y se apresura a buscarlo para darse cuenta que era un trozo de la espada del sicario que estaba rota , ella toma la punta de la espada y mira al dios quien estaba riendo mientras Daniela caminaba de manera torpe y al borde del cansancio , con la ultima de sus fuerzas se prepara para atacar — Si no hacemos algo , ese monstruo nos terminara destruyendo — La chica recuerda cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer y su primo tercero usa una especie de suero para volver a estabilizar su ADN — _Me salvaste una vez y ahora es mi turno_ — Ella se pone de pie con la punta de la espada y se la lanza pero el dios voltea y la atrapa con su mano para volverla polvo delante de sus ojos — ¿ Que ...? —

— Muere — Con su mano lanza una onda de energía que hace explotar el cuerpo de Danni y Plasmius mira asustado para volver a su forma humana mientras que el miedo lo consumía — Ustedes son solo basura — Plasmius comienza a retroceder pero el dios lanza sus rayos láseres haciendo retroceder al maestro dejando agujeros en la tierra pero el maestro retrocede

— Plasmius , usa el sarcófago para encerrarlo — Danny trata de avanzar pero estaba siendo obligado a quedarse donde estaba — Si me derrota tu también morirás —

— El no hará nada por que es un cobarde — El maestro estaba dudando mientras veía como Danny tenia una rodilla en el suelo y sus brazos soportando un enorme peso — El miedo inundo su sistema nervioso y no puede moverse —

— Por favor ... Haz algo —

Danni se levanta y se vuelve a transformar mientras que sus heridas no se curaron y sus energías estaban casi en el suelo pero ella se levanta y sale para golpear al dios quien voltea su cabeza y le da un golpe certero en sus ojos y ella se cubre con sus manos para recibir un golpe en la cabeza y es lanzada al suelo pero cae con sus manos amortiguando el impacto

— ¡ Plasmius ! —

— Cállate — El dios empuja la masa de energía pero los ojos de Danny se vuelven a poner azules — Ah parece que el poder del chico fantasma se esta agotando , ya veo que la única razón por la que pudiste sostener una batalla con un dios tan poderoso como yo es por que usaste el poder de las gemas encantadas , de otra manera ya estarías muertos —

— ¿ Que... ? Es imposible — El chico mira como las gemas seguían brillando pero el se volvía mas y mas débil a cada segundo — ¿ Por que pasa esto ?—

— Absorbiste el poder de las gemas encantadas en tu cuerpo y esa es la razón por la que aunque estas volviendo a tu forma humana no haz perdido demasiado poder — El chico vuelve a poner sus ojos fosforescente y sigue peleando contra el dios — Incluso me atrevería a llamarte ... Un guerrero de poder puro —

— No puedo ... perder —

— Entonces rindete y postrate ante mis pies muchacho — El dios envía una masa mas grande de poder que arrastra a Danny hundiendo su cuerpo hasta el pecho pero el aun podía seguir peleando — Ahora veras mi máximos poderes — El dios lanza todo su poder al cielo en una tormenta de fuego que esta por romper toda la existencia , unas especies de rayos verdes partían el cielo en cientos de fragmentos que se rompían como si fuera de vidrio , Danny estaba asombrado por lo que veía , ni una pelea contra Dan Phantom lo había hecho sudar tanto aun sabiendo que era la mezcla de Plasmius y de Danny Phantom , hasta el mismo Pariah Dark le tenia miedo al dios de los fantasmas — ¿ Impresionado ? Observa esto — La masa de luz y de energía comienza acrecer para los lados desintegrando edificios , hirviendo lagos de todo el mundo , las onda de energía destruían todo a su paso , el mundo comienza a temblar mientras que Danny miraba como los edificios caían — No tengo ningún enemigo que me detenga — El dios lanza mas la onda de energía que hunde a Danny hasta el cuello — En pocas palabras soy capaz de destruir todo el universo con este simple ataque , es ironico que seas la primera victima —

— ¿ Plasmius ? —

— Es verdad — El maestro sonríe mientras miraba el sarcófago — La victoria del dios ha echo que se confie y no vera la trampa que le eh tendido hasta que sea demasiado tarde — El chico fantasma estaba casi enterrado vivo — Solo un poco mas —

— Ahora como me canse de jugar , tu seras el primero en morir espero que estés preparado —

— Va a acabar con todo — Danni sale volando pero el aura le hacia imposible llegar a mas de 50 metros de el — Nos repele como si fuéramos basura —

— ¿ Cuanto tiempo podrás sostener esta masa de energía ? — Danny luchaba con todo lo que tenia pero la masa de poder estaba por tocar la tierra a escasos centímetros — Yo no sufro desgaste de poder muchacho ¿ Sabes por que ? Por que mi poder es infinito y puedo pelear por toda la eternidad —

— Este monstruo me va a matar —

—Solo un poco mas —

El dios reía mientras preparaba su mano para un ataque final — Te enviare directo al infierno — El dios carga la masa de energía pero Danny mira asustado y cierra los ojos para recibir el ataque pero el maestro carga todo su poder en su mano derecha y lo ataca con tanta suerte que hiere su espalda llamando la atención del dios quien estaba enfadado con el maestro pero cuando lo ataca con el poder este desaparece — Era una ilusión — Danni y Plasmius aparecen por delante con el sarcófago dividido en dos

— ¡ Danny ahora ! — El chico fantasma aprovecha para devolver el ataque al dios quien lo recibe impactando contra el sarcófago , la chica fantasma cierra la tapa mientras la energía encerraba al dios evitando que salga , Danny aprovecha para salir volando y sacar las gemas de su cuerpo y colocarlas en la tapa del sarcófago , el dios da un grito de ira pero las luz se apaga para el mientras Danny colocaba el corazon de Ra en el centro y sellar al dios de una vez

 **Continuara**


	40. El Juicio Final Part VI El Fin

**El Juicio Final Parte VI El Fin**

Danny respiraba aliviado con los aires de paz , el viento recorría la casi destruida Amity Park , la chica fantasma abre los ojos mientras que el destello se deshacía en las desoladas calles , Plasmius deja caer el sarcófago mientras que los tres se reunían para contemplar la trampa mortal el maestro se acerca mientras soltaba una carcajada y Danni abraza a chico fantasma con fuerza

— Después de tanto tiempo por fin logre destruirte —

— En primera no lo destruiste — Vlad voltea para ver a Danni quien le hace frente — En segunda es por tu culpa que estamos aquí y en este problema para que lo sepas —

— Ahora que ustedes dos estan casi indefensos , es mejor que me apresure contra ustedes — El maestro se transforma para encarar a los Phantom pero una mano atraviesa el sarcófago como si nada — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¿ Que intentabas hacer gusano insignificante ? — El dios destruye el sarcófago por completo mientras las gemas caian al piso , con sus pies se acerca caminando mientras las pisaba para romperlas , Master sale volando pero el dios lo atrapa de los hombros y lo incrusta en un edificio , el maestro se vuelve humano y el dios lo levanta de la pierna derecha — ¿ No vas a seguir peleando ? Naturalmente la basura siempre sera basura — Danni y su primo miran al dios quien estaba enfadado por lo que habia pasado — Ustedes cucarachas repugnantes — Danny se transforma y sale volando para golpearlo pero al darle un puñetazo este es enviado contra el suelo por las energías del dios

— ¡ Danny ! — La chica fantasma se seca los ojos y se pone seria — Ya no importa — La chica fantasma sale volando pero el dios los toma del cuello con las manos y comienza a embestir los edificios con sus cuerpos , Danni se suelta y lo ataca con un rayo fantasma pero este desaparece y aparece por detras para golpearla con un codazo a la nuca , el dios la toma de la pierna y la lanza a los cielos donde la detiene mirando sus ojos llenos de miedo y de tristeza — ¡ Danny ! —

— El no puede salvarte — El chic fantasma aparece por detrás pero al golpearlo ve que era solo una ilusión , los dos miran a todos lados pero cuando Danny siente una llave al cuello ve el enorme brazo que lo ahorcaba Danni intenta liberarlo pero sus poderes se estaban agotando — Veo que estas perdida muchacha — El dios le da un gancho con suma fuerza que la onda de choque destroza los últimos edificios enviando el cuerpo de la muchacha al suelo con canta fuerza que rebota y cae inconsciente y vuelve a su forma humana

— Maldito me las pagaras —

— Puedes comenzar — Danny le lanza un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , el dios lo mira con una sonrisa y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara hasta dar contra el suelo , con una lluvia de puñetazos comienza a formar un cráter y abrir en dos el suelo — Jamas lograran derrotarme soy invencible — El chico es sostenido del cuello y lo golpea con un puñetazo arrastrando el cuerpo de Danny quien se destranforma mientras se levantaba para salir corriendo pero el dios lo mira tan indefenso — Ya es hora de que descanses en paz — El dios crea una bola de energía llevando su mano detrás de la espalda y la lanza creando una explosión arrasando el cuerpo de Danny , el chico cae al suelo mientras ve como el dios se acercaba caminando lentamente mientras levantaba su mano con una bola de energía — Te enviare al infierno chico — El dios crea una bola de poder mientras que Danny retrocedía en el suelo por el susto pero una sobra aparece delante del dios quien queda asombrado al ver a una chica de vestido negro y ojos índigo quien estaba enfadada por todo lo sucedido — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? ¿ Acaso ya nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas ? —

— Jamas ... Te lo perdonare — La Wicca se había envuelto asi misma en una especie de aura negra tan pequeña que apenas se notaba — Jamas te lo perdonare ... Jamas te lo perdonare —

— Pondre fin a tu tormento — El dios levanta su mano para golpear a Sam con un puñetazo — Desaparece — Al tratar de golpearla esta le atrapa el golpe con su mano izquierda — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! — Con su mano derecha la extiende y logra atravesar el corazón del dios de los fantasmas quien siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo cocinado vivo por lo que fuese que fuera

— ¿ Que...? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— ¿ Recuerdas el ataque que te mencione ? Ahora imaginalo a la décima potencia — La hechicera estaba seria mientras que Danny veia la herida que tenia el dios que mostraba una especie de luz y su piel se empieza a quemar al igual que sus organos y carne , el ser de ojos negros comienza a reírse mientras que Sam seguía enfadada

— Bien... Jugado ... — El dios comienza a envolverse en unas llamas negras para dar un grito de dolor y explotar delante de Sam quien no se movia , Danny estaba desconcertado por lo que veia

— Se acabo maldito —

— ¿ Sam... ? —

— Danny — La sonrisa de la chica de vestido negro le dio fuerzas al chico fantasma para levantarse y salir a sus brazos mientras que ella sonreia por los besos en las mejillas del chico de ojos azules — Yo también te amo —

— Pero ... —

— Luego te explico — La de ojos violetas levanta su mano al aire y unas fuertes ráfagas llegan cubriendo al mundo para volver a levantar los edificios destruidos — Por la fuerza de la naturaleza — Todo a su alrededor es envuelto en unas especies de llamas verdes que lograron despertar de su letargo a todos , Richard y Valerie abren los ojos , Tucker estaba de pie , Plasmius y Danni se levantan para ver a la que venció al dios — Se acabo —

 _Unos días después_

Los días pasaron mientras que todos los ciudadanos estaban en frente de la alcaldía mientras que Vlad Master estaba dando un aburrido discurso mientras todos veían como una sabana cubría una especie de bulto mientras que Danny estaba sentado — Y para finalizar con este sencillo homenaje quiero develar esta estatua que homenajea a los héroes de Amity Park y del mundo que lucharon para derrotar a un ser increíble — Danny ve la estatua de los tres heroes que lucharon pero al intentar hablar el maestro le hace seña de silencio mientras que mostraba una sonrisa — Estos tres valientes guerreros nos salvaron a todos —

— Debes estar feliz Danny , volviste a ser el héroe —

— Pero Sam ... — Ella le hace señas de silencio pero los dos se miran con una sonrisa — Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer — La chica de negro se acerca al chico fantasma y le da un beso

— Mi héroe —

 _Mientras tanto ..._

En otro lado del mundo , varios doctores caminaban con notas mientras se escuchaban gritos , un hombre vestido de traje blanco caminaba con unas gafas negras sobre sus ojos , el desconocido se acerca a un cuarto donde ve a una chica amarrada a una cama con grandes tiras en las muñecas , en el pecho , en el estomago y en las piernas — Mi pobre Paulina — El de blanco saca un paño de su bolsillo y le seca las gotas de sudor de su frente y la de piel morena se agitaba y se trataba de retorcer para soltarse , con sus dientes apretados trataba de soltarse — Paciencia mi amada criaturita , pronto podras salir al aire ... Pronto — El le besa la frente mientras que la chica estaba agitada y el de traje blanco guarda el paño en su bolsillo y abandona el cuarto cerrando la puerta y con una sonrisa ve como los doctores lo miraban con algo de miedo — Pronto ... Pronto ... —

 _ **Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y no se preocupen por que queda el cap 2 de la trilogia de Danny Phantom


End file.
